Lo que nunca dijiste
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [CamusxMilo]Capitulo 11 Final: Nuevamente con vida tan sólo para emitir un reclamo por su silencio y quiza traición... ¿Será que las cosas ya no tienen arreglo?... todo por el dolor de un silencio.
1. La burla

_**Hola!... pues aki estoy, con otro fic de SS (yaoi)... que en realidad no se me da muy bien; pero algunos dicen k si ... no sé... ¿ustedes que opinan?... ¿creen que debería dedicarme al genero? xD... Como sea, aki les dejo mi fic... en realidad este si es el primero que escribo Yaoi de ese anime... los demás son de YGO... en fin.. espero k les guste n.nU**_

**"La Burla"**

:- _Las palabras entre nosotros no hacen falta;_

_Pero si no comprendes la manera en que te miro,_

_Entonces si tengo que decirlo…_

_Verte reír o sonreír,_

_Eso es todo lo que quiero y por Athena que si lo haces,_

_Yo caeré rendido a tus pies… -:-_

Sentía el corazón salirse de su pecho, estaba emocionado; era cierto que tendría que entrenar duro si se quería volver caballero de Athena, pero estaba seguro de que lo lograría, tarde o temprano la armadura de Escorpión seria de él.

Su nombre era Milo, para su edad era un joven con una chispa bastante extraña, era hermoso, alegre, siempre estaba acompañado de su estupenda sonrisa y lo mejor de todo era el cuerpo que cualquiera envidaría. A Milo le encantaba el peligro, todo lo que necesitara esfuerzo y significara un reto, le fascinaba; era una de las cosas que más le gustaban junto con tener amores por doquiera, si se fijaba en una persona, fuera hombre o mujer, no descansaba hasta tenerla(o) en sus brazos.

Así era él, sin embargo, a pesar de sus cualidades tan especiales para seducir, no tenía enemigos, tal vez era porque antes de llegar más lejos, él ponía hincapié en que todo era simple curiosidad que no pasaría a mas; la mayoría se decepcionaba, pero luego terminaban de todos modos con él… Milo era único.

Acaba de llegar, era otra noche donde alguno de los maestros (esta vez Shion, patriarca y maestro del caballero de Aries), había preparado un banquete para los postulantes a las armaduras doradas. El de escorpión estaba maravillado de ver tanta comida en una sola mesa y además de eso, conocer a sus siguientes victimas, uno de ellos debería caer pronto en sus redes… ¿Pero cuál?

"¿Me escuchas Milo?"- Preguntó Shion sentado en la mesa con los discípulos, todos estaban presentes menos uno, lo que a nadie impresionó.

"Si Gran maestro, le escucho"- Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Enserio espero que tengas una buena estancia aquí, estoy seguro que tus compañeros y tú se llevaran muy bien"

"Si, todos menos el hielo andante"- Murmuró uno de ellos de cabello corto y azul parado en puntas, algunos rieron

"No es de buena educación hablar de los que no están presentes, mascara de muerte"-Dijo otro de ellos que tenia el cabello de color como lila y dos lunares muy peculiares en la frente.

"Vamos Mü, relájate"- Rió el que se veía más grande y más fornido de todos, su rostro era tosco, su cabello corto- "El pequeño hielo no vendrá a congelarnos a todos o dejarnos caer una tempestad de nieve solo por decir la verdad; además dudo que si quiera acepte venir solo para eso"- Otra vez estallaron más carcajadas, Milo se quedo sin saber que decir o hacer, si debía burlarse o sentir lastima por la persona a la que se referían de aquella manera, miro al que se llamaba Mü y estaba serio, ni siquiera sonreía, todo indicaba que el burlarse de las personas no era muy propio en él, una persona noble y compasiva; enfrente de él había otro igual de serio, su rostro era como de un ángel, su cabello rubio y tampoco parecía haberle simpatizado el chiste

"¿Quién es ese del que hablan?"- Preguntó sonriendo, al que estaba al lado suyo de cabello castaño y una cinta en la cabeza le sonrió mientras decía

"Se llama Camus y es quien entrena para convertirse en el caballero a la casa de Acuario"

"Camus de Acuario"- Repitió mirando su comida y sintiendo una profunda curiosidad por conocerle; sabia que siempre habría un rechazado en todos los grupos y quería saber porque lo llamaban así y porque todos lo trataban tan mal, ya que aunque Mü no quiso burlarse de él, tampoco desmintió el insulto. En ese momento llegó uno de los guardias y habló con el maestro, puso una pierna en el suelo y bajo la cabeza como seña de respeto

"Señor, se le requiere en el santuario en estos momentos"

"¿Es urgente?"

"Algo señor"- El Gran maestro se levantó y nos dijo con voz dulce

"Fue un placer cenar con todos ustedes de nuevo y por primera vez contigo Milo, espero que se lleven todos muy bien, pongan orgullosa a la gran diosa Athena"- Luego se fue hacia el recinto sagrado, los demás se quedaron ahí, sin maestros ni nadie, solo ellos diez (uno de los caballeros era Donko y ahora no se encontraba)

"Creo que yo también me voy, ya es un poco tarde y el gran maestro se fue"- Dijo el que tenia el cabello rubio y un hermoso rostro de ángel.

"No seas aguado Shaka"- Dijo aventando un manotazo al aire al que llamaban mascara de muerte, -"hoy podemos divertirnos hasta tarde, el gran maestro dijo que mañana nadie tenia obligación de entrenar"

"Pues si no entrenamos jamás seremos caballeros"- Dijo severo Mü

"¿Saben qué?"- Dijo el que se parecía mucho al que estaba sentado conmigo- "Mejor si váyanse a dormir los dos porque nos arruinan la diversión a todos"- Milo no pudo contenerse y exploto en carcajadas, tres más lo siguieron

"No sean tan duros con ellos…"

"¿Tú también Saga?"- Preguntó herido un chico de cabello negro y con el peinado parecido a mascara de muerte

"Yo creo que tendremos mucho tiempo para entrenar, estamos en tiempos de paz y luego vendrá la guerra, ahí no podemos divertirnos e incluso podemos perder nuestras vidas…"- Se hizo un silencio profundo ante lo que el que estaba sentado junto a mi dijo

"¿Sabes una cosa Aioros?"- Preguntó el de cabello negro que había hablado hace poco

"¿Qué Shura?"

"Cuando queramos que nos arruines la noche te llamamos"- Hubo más carcajadas, este no hizo otra que sonrojarse, no era su intención desanimarlos

"¿Entonces que hacemos?"- Preguntó insistente el que se parecía a Aioros

"No se me ocurre nada Aioria, además yo siempre doy las ideas"- Dijo mascara de muerte

"¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo!"- Dijo Shura con ojos brillantes, todos le miraron con interés.- "¿Por qué no molestamos al hielito?"

"¡Excelente idea!- Exclamó Saga, vaya cambio de actitud

"Yo paso, ya saben que no es santo de mi devoción pero no lo quiero molestar"- Dijo Mü

"Son unos niños…hagamos una cosa"- Dijo mascara de muerte- "Aquellos que quieran ir a molestar al frío témpano de Camus que se levanten, los demás cobardes se pueden sentar o irse a dormir a sus cunas"- Shura, Aioros, Aldebarán, el chico de pelo azul claro (que había permanecido callado toda la cena), Aioria y Mascara de muerte se levantaron; Milo se quede sin saber que hacer, el de la cinta en la cabeza le susurró al oído

"Eres nuevo, así que ahora no tienes obligación, puedes quedarte"- Sus palabras le dieron ánimo, jamás se cohibía con nada y todo reto era una delicia para él. Todos los que se había levantado le sonrieron, los demás sentados, dudaron, Shaka se levanto rodando los ojos, Saga le siguió un tanto inseguro, sólo quedo sentado en la mesa Mü completamente rojo.

"¿Entonces no vendrás?"- Preguntó Aldebarán

"Se supone que mi casa es la primera de las doce¿Cómo voy a explicar mi llegada a la onceava casa?... Además, a diferencia de ustedes el gran maestro me esta entrenando y…"

"Bla… bla… bla…"- Se burló Mascara de muerte rodando los ojos, todos menos Shaka rieron.- "Si no vas a venir no nos sermonees"- Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa de Aries, todos le siguieron, Milo se di la vuelta y tras ellos venía Mü

"Así es…"- Le explicó Aioria mientras subíamos- "Es el primero en quejarse y el primero en divertirse"

Los diez postulantes a caballeros dorados, subieron por las casas hasta llegar a la de Acuario, se quedaron todos parados afuera, nadie parecía animado a entrar, Milo se preguntaba la razón, el tal Camus no podía ser tan malo, tan feo o tan fuerte…

"¿Y Bien?"- Preguntó impaciente Milo

"¿Qué le vamos a decir?"- Preguntó MM

"¿Por qué no deshonramos su casa?"- Propuso Aioria

"¿Cómo que deshonrar su casa?- Preguntó Milo muy sorprendido.

"Sucede que Camus se creé superior a nosotros"- Dijo Shaka mirando la entraba a la casa

"Ya le tratarás…"- Dijo Mü

"¿Entramos o no?"- Preguntó inseguro Saga

"Si, deshonremos su casa"-Dijo con mirada maliciosa mascara de muerte. Este dio un paso al frente y los demás lo siguieron, la casa a diferencia de las otras, tenía un aspecto tan frío, tan calmado y tan sombrío… incluso la casa de cáncer estaba más alegre…

"¿Aquí vive el tal Camus?"- Preguntó Milo a Aioria

"Si, para ser un creído su casa es horrible"

"Oye, hielito¿Estás por ahí?..."- Comenzó a llamarlo MM, algunos soltaron unas risitas, los demás como Shaka o Mü (incluyendo Milo) permanecieron en silencio, esperando la respuesta del mencionado

"Yo Creo que no esta…"- Comenzó a decir con desilusión Shura; pero justo en esos momentos se oyeron pasos en la entrada, detrás de ellos; todos se dieron la vuelta asustados

"Desearía que mirarán sus caras, su expresión no tiene precio"- Dijo tajante un chico de mirada seria, fría, penetrante, caminó hacia ellos y se recargo en un pilar con los brazos cruzados, cerrando los ojos e inclinando un poco la cabeza, era como si estuviera riendo por dentro.

"Y yo desearía que mirarás la tuya"- Respondió al insulto Mascara de la muerte reponiéndose del susto- "Parece que vienes de un funeral"- La mayoría soltó una gran carcajada, Milo miro con curiosidad al que estaba recargado en el pilar, parecía no haber escuchado y lo peor era que MM tenia razón…

"Dejate los halagos para después"- Dijo el chico abriendo sus ojos y mirando de reojo a su agresor- "¿A qué vinieron?"

"Estábamos preocupados"- Dijo Aldebarán sonriendo, Mü y Milo le miraron –"Pensamos que todavía seguías vivo después de tu entrenamiento tan duro… nuestros temores se hicieron realidad"

"¿No será que están ardidos?"- Dijo el chico dejando su posición y caminando hacia el grupo con una ceja arqueada

"¿A qué te refieres?"- Preguntaron varios

"¿No será que les molesta tanto el que me entrenen de manera especial y no me guste comer con ustedes que por eso me fastidian tanto?"- Todos se enojaron menos Mü y Milo- "Si están tan molestos conmigo"- Apunto con su dedo a MM- "Les sugiero arreglar esto como caballeros, no con insultos bajos que no resuelven nada"- La mirada de el de Acuario seguía fría y amenazante, Mascara de Muerte estuvo apunto de responderle, apretó su puño a la altura de su pecho dispuesto a atacarlo; pero Shaka lo agarró por el puño, este lo miró y le dijo un «No» con la cabeza

"Él sabe que ya tuviste problemas por su culpa, ignóralo, ya buscaremos la forma de cobrárnosla"- MM se relajó y el rubio lo soltó, el de acuario permaneció con sus ojos fríos, más una sonrisa de victoria se formó en sus labios… era leve y casi no se percibía. El caballero se recargó en otro pilar con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados, luego extendió un brazo en señal de una invitación para salir de su casa. Todos pasaron frente a Camus quien tenía los ojos abiertos y los ponía en blanco, al final sólo quedaron Mü y Milo, el primero jaló al escorpión para que ambos salieran de la casa.

"Camus… a veces nos gustaría que fueras diferente y que sonrieras"- Susurró el de Aries pasando frente a él, este lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con toda la sinceridad posible que pudo.

"Mü de Aries, tú eres un caballero de gran corazón, jamás me has insultado ni a mí ni a nada que me pertenezca, al menos no directamente, incluso me has defendido y se podría decir que te debo respeto; pero no me pidas que sea amable y amigable con ellos"- Viendo que no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo le sonrió con tristeza, Camus no correspondió y lo miró alejarse, luego un caballero más se paró enfrente suyo, el de acuario lo miró un instante sin decir nada, luego sus cejas se arquearon cuando el chico que jamás había visto le sonrió

"Me llamo Milo y soy de Escorpión"- No respondió y relajó su rostro, pero dejo de recargarse en el pilar, entonces el otro caballero le sonrió apretando sus labios y cerrando levemente sus ojos, con mirada picara, puso una mano en su cara que estaba muy fría, se acercó hasta la altura de su oído y le susurró-"A mi también me gustaría verte reír aunque sea una vez… me pregunto como te verás cuando sonríes"- Se aparto de Camus mientras seguía sonriéndole, quitó su mano del rostro de este y siguió caminando para ir directo a su casa. El de Acuario se quedo callado sin decir ni hacer nada, en la misma posición en la que Milo lo había dejado, se tocó la mejilla donde había estado la mano de su compañero, se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y corrió hacia su dormitorio donde cayó con la cara hundida en la almohada derramando unas gruesas lagrimas; aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Y bien?... creen que de plano debo retirarme? o.o... o sigo escribiendo Yaoi xD... tengo otras ideas más para MXC... pero no sé si escribirlas n.nU... no kiero hacer el ridiculo luego xD... ok... me dicen k les ha parecido ¿ok?**_

_**nos vemos!... o más bien, nos leemos xD**_

**_lo olvidaba... no soy muy fan de este anime... asi k espero no molestar a nadie... pues yo sé k saga, shura y aioros son los más grandes; pero me gusto acomodarlos aki xD... luego trataré de darle secuebcia haber k les parece xD_**


	2. Conociendote

**_Hello!... les agradezco mucho sus mensajes... me motivaron a escribir otro capitulo, espero me disculpen la tardanza... _**

**_Bien, aki les pongo el segundo capitulo, donde les exlico muchas de sus dudas..._**

**"Conociéndote"**

_:- Mi soledad y mis tristes sentimientos,_

_Terminaron el día en que te conocí,_

_Fuiste un ángel seductor que cayo del cielo_

_Y que terminó con mi desventura -:-_

Acababa de llegar al santuario, no conocía a nadie de ahí y quizá era mejor, Camus era de las personas que odiaban las relaciones sociales y el compañerismo, se le hacia de muy mal gusto depender de los demás para poder ser feliz.

Así que ahí estaba, a sólo una semana de haber llegado al santuario, se paseaba por las casas como si nada, como el dueño amo y señor de todo (según sus compañeros), no reía, ni siquiera sonreía, era como si fuera de hielo… Todos los demás postulantes a caballeros dorados, desde Aries hasta Picis, estaban tan extrañados con el comportamiento de este que al poco tiempo comenzó a caerles mal; a pesar de que Mü, Shaka, Aioros y Aioria, fueran personas tranquilas, en su mente no los abandonaba la idea de que Camus se creía superior a ellos, por eso nunca les sonreía, jamás asistía a las cenas que se preparaban para los discípulos y nunca regresaba un saludo de ellos, aunque si fuera por parte de un maestro, tenía la obligación de hacer una reverencia y responder. Camus era tan frío que se ganaba poco a poco la frialdad de los que algún día serían caballeros como él.

Ya eran dos semanas en el santuario, tiempo suficiente en que se suponía ya habría tratado a todos los caballeros; pero Camus no lo deseaba, él podía ser y hacer solo lo que quisiera. Además, él, un tanto inocente, no sabia porque sus demás compañeros lo rechazaban de esa manera y le molestaban a la primera oportunidad, eran unos inmaduros; pero él no tenia más remedio que tragarse su coraje o tratar de defenderse, aunque eso casi le había costado un problema grave con Mascara de Muerte. Sin embargo, ese día en que llegó Milo al santuario, Camus había decidido pasar solo por una vez al banquete que Shion había preparado para darle la a bienvenida al nuevo discípulo; el de acuario solo quería por que el gran maestro, tan amable, bueno y gentil como siempre, se lo había pedido… desgraciadamente, escuchó cierta platica entre Shaka y MM que lo hizo desistir.

Camus, iba camino a la casa de Aries para hablar con Mü algo acerca de la cena; pasaba por la casa de virgo, cuando tubo que esconderse tras un pilar para poder oír la conversación: no era muy propio en él ser un entrometido y meterse en asuntos que la verdad no lo atañen, de no ser porque escuchó que se referían a él.

/ "¿No has encontrado al hielo andante?" /- Preguntó impaciente Mascara de Muerte

/ "No, parece que otra vez disminuyó su cosmos" /- Respondió el de Virgo, tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en una extraña posición

/ "Pues encuéntralo, tengo que ver la manera de desquitarme con él por su afrenta"

/ "Yo que tú lo dejaba tranquilo, el gran maestro te lo advirtió y… "

/ "Diga lo que diga, él no podrá cambiar lo que todos sentimientos hacia Camus de Acuario. Lo que me da más gusto que nada es que esta noche llegará el último, el que nos faltaba"

/ "¿El que ocupará la casa de escorpión?"

/ "Si¿Y sabes lo que pasará si él llega?"

/"Ya sabes que no, a mi el chisme no me gusta" /- Respondió abriendo sus ojos y desapareciendo su cosmo

/ "Te lo voy a decir de todos modos; se supone que si nos reunimos todos los caballeros en el santuario de Athena, nosotros mismos podemos decidir quien se queda como caballero antes de que reciba su armadura. Estando los doce caballeros, sólo hay que convencer a todos de que Camus se valla y lo saquen para siempre del santuario, Donko no estará de acuerdo, Mü tampoco, ya sabes como a veces lo defiende, quizá cueste un poco de trabajo convencer a Aioros y a Aioria, pero eso podemos dejárselo a Shura… Así que tendríamos a lo mucho 10 votos a favor de que se vaya y lo mínimo 8; pero el gran maestro no tendrá otro remedio que sacarlo porque es más de la mayoría; además vamos a pelear a su lado, será compañero durante muchos años y no creo que sea buena idea tener una persona como esa aquí" /- Shaka se quedó pensativo, Camus se sintió miserable¿Por qué le odiaban? Él nunca había tenido intenciones de meterse en problemas con ellos, por eso siempre los estaba esquivando… ¿Qué pasaría?... Estaba confundido y no podía regresar a Francia y solo decir _«Los caballeros de ahí no me quisieron por lo que sacaron a patadas del santuario». _Era una decisión un tanto difícil, no quería irse; pero ahora tampoco quería quedarse.

Sintiéndose morir, salió corriendo del santuario de Virgo, tratando de esconder de nuevo su cosmos para que nadie lo encontrara, y en vez de correr hacia su casa, saltó las grandes rocas y se quedó ahí hasta la noche, necesitaba pensar, llorar y seguir pensando.

No se dio cuenta, quizá fue cuando se recostó para llorar más a gusto, cuando se quedo dormido. Al despertar estaba todo sumamente oscuro, salvo por la luna que resplandecía, se levantó con cuidado y se dispuso a irse a su casa, lo mejor era dormir, entrenar y demostrarles a todos que podía ser mejor caballero que todos juntos. Bajo por las rocas y pudo distinguir varias sombras entrando a su casa, eran ellos, el resto de los postulantes a caballeros dorados. Camus espero a que entraran para terminar de bajar, las sombras parecían dudosas de hacerlo, por lo que espero a que terminaran de decidirse… a los pocos segundos, los sombras entraron en su casa, el de acuario terminó de bajar…

"¿Aquí vive el tal Camus?"- Oye que preguntaba una voz desconocida, debería tratarse del nuevo caballero entonces. Si estaba con ellos, de seguro ya lo había vuelto en su contra… todo estaba perdido, ya podía despedirse del santuario.

"Si, para ser un creído su casa es horrible"- Camus reconoció la voz de Aioria, de seguro Shura ya lo había convencido.

"Oye, hielito¿Estás por ahí?..."- Esa voz era Mascara de Muerte, como quiera que fuese, era inconfundible su tono burlón con el que lo llamaba, además, por boca de él mismo sabia que le inventó ese apodo. Camus estaba arto, así que se fue caminando hacia ellos

"Yo Creo que no esta…"- Esa voz fue de Shura; pero ya no tenían que esperar mucho para verlo… porque ahí estaba, caminado con toda la dignidad que lo caracterizaba. Al oír sus pasos, todos se sorprendieron, no esperaban que alguien llegara detrás de ellos, mucho menos él.

"Desearía que mirarán sus caras, su expresión no tiene precio"- Dijo Camus muy serio, aunque por dentro se moría de risa por la expresión de sus compañeros, así que se recargo en pilar con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y movió la cabeza, estaba disfrutando mucho de aquello, de haberles hecho pasar un may mal rato… aunque su semblante demostraba otra cosa, frialdad. Luego de quedarse la mayoría un tanto sorprendidos por su llegada, Mascara de Muerte se repone primero, listo para arremeter en su contra.

"Y yo desearía que mirarás la tuya"- Dijo en tono burlón- "Parece que vienes de un funeral"- Camus escuchó a todos reír grandes carcajadas, aunque él no entendía como podía reírse tanto de un chiste tan malo, o ellos eran unos simplones o en realidad él ahora estaba tan molesto que no les veía el chiste; sin embargo, siguió cruzando de brazos como si nada,

"Dejate los halagos para después"- Respondió abriendo sus ojos y mirando de reojo a su agresor- "¿A qué vinieron?"- Sabía muy bien sus intenciones, solo quería darles un pretexto para comenzaran los problemas y que los castigaran a ellos.

"Estábamos preocupados"- Dijo Aldebarán sonriendo –"Pensamos que todavía seguías vivo después de tu entrenamiento tan duro… nuestros temores se hicieron realidad"- Quizá el entrenamiento tan duro al que se referían, fue al que hizo esa tarde en el santuario con el maestro Shion, ya que de todos los caballeros, él necesitaba un entrenamiento con mucho mayor rigor y especialidad.

"¿No será que están ardidos?"- Dijo Camus dejando su posición y caminando hacia ellos con una ceja arqueada

"¿A qué te refieres?"- Preguntaron varios

"¿No será que les molesta tanto el que me entrenen de manera especial y no me guste comer con ustedes que por eso me fastidian tanto?"- Todos lucían furiosos a la vista de Acuario- "Si están tan molestos conmigo"- Apunto con su dedo a MM- "Les sugiero arreglar esto como caballeros, no con insultos bajos que no resuelven nada"- La mirada de Camus seguía fría y amenazante, Mascara de Muerte estuvo apunto de responderle, apretó su puño a la altura de su pecho dispuesto a atacarlo; pero Shaka lo agarró por el puño, este lo miró y le dijo un «No» con la cabeza

"Él sabe que ya tuviste problemas por su culpa, ignóralo, ya buscaremos la forma de cobrárnosla"- MM se relajó y el rubio lo soltó, Camus permaneció con sus ojos fríos, más una sonrisa de victoria se formó en sus labios… era leve y casi no se percibía. Viendo que por fin se había desquitado, se recargó en otro pilar con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados, luego extendió un brazo en señal de una invitación para salir de su casa. Todos comenzaron a pasar frente a Camus quien tenía los ojos ahora abiertos y los ponía en blanco.

"Camus… a veces nos gustaría que fueras diferente y que sonrieras"- Susurró el de Aries pasando frente a él, este lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con toda la sinceridad posible que pudo, después de todo, era el unció caballero que valía la pena, según su punto de vista...

"Mü de Aries, tú eres un caballero de gran corazón, jamás me has insultado ni a mí ni a nada que me pertenezca, al menos no directamente, incluso me has defendido y se podría decir que te debo respeto; pero no me pidas que sea amable y amigable con ellos"- Mu y él se miraron un rato, el primero le sonrió con tristeza, Camus no correspondió y le miró alejarse, luego un caballero más se paró enfrente suyo, el de acuario lo miró un instante sin decir nada, luego sus cejas se arquearon cuando el chico que jamás había visto le sonrió ¿Por qué le sonreía¿Encontraba algo raro en su cara?.. ¿Y por qué se sentía tan indefenso ante su sola sonrisa?

"Me llamo Milo y soy de Escorpión"- Comenzó a decir, Camus no respondió, relajó su rostro, y dejo de recargarse en el pilar; entonces el otro caballero le sonrió apretando sus labios y cerrando levemente sus ojos, con mirada picara, puso una mano en su cara que estaba muy fría a causa de estar parte de la noche y el día durmiendo fuera del templo, se acercó hasta la altura de su oído y le susurró-"A mi también me gustaría verte reír aunque sea una vez… me pregunto como te verás cuando sonríes"- Se aparto de Camus mientras seguía sonriéndole, quitó su mano del rostro de este y siguió caminando para ir directo a su casa. El de Acuario se quedo callado sin decir ni hacer nada; pero por en su mente todo estaba confuso ¿Qué se proponía haciendo eso¿Acaso él no estaba en su contra como los otros caballeros?... En la misma posición en la que Milo lo había dejado, se tocó la mejilla donde había estado la mano de su compañero ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella manera?... tan vulnerable, desarmado… era como si todo se congelara y solo estuviera la imagen presente de la sonrisa de aquél llamado Milo, se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y corrió hacia su dormitorio donde cayó con la cara hundida en la almohada derramando unas gruesas lagrimas; aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

La verdad era que estaba arto de que todos los trataran así, ahora que Milo había llegado, se corría un gran riesgo de que lo sacaran del santuario si las amenazas de Cáncer eran correctas… él no quería irse; pero… tampoco quedarse, y ese chico, no se veía tan malo; pero si lograban ponerlo en su contra, quizá no volvería ver una dulce sonrisa de sus labios dedicada para él…

En medio de sus propias frustraciones y de su dolor, se quedo dormido; pero al menos pudo descansar, cosa que no había podido hacer desde hace mucho.

Durmió tan bien esa noche, que se levantó al medio día, fue una suerte que Shion les diera ese libre o estaría en aprietos; se vistió con su acostumbrada ropa de entrenamientos y se fue a entrenar cerca de un río que había cerca, cuya agua desembocaba en un hermoso lago a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Sabía que el día de hoy no podría entrenar en el santuario, en el cuarto especial donde solía hacerlo, porque el patriarca estaba tratando un tema con MM y con otros caballeros (aunque Camus sabia perfectamente cual era el tema)

Llegó al lugar donde siempre solía entrenar, dejó un paquete con comida escondido entre algunas rocas y se puso a entrenar, primero a meditar, a expulsar su cosmo para encontrar personas o cosas, era como la habilidad de Shaka o como la de Mu para tele transportarse; así que se puso en el suelo, cerca de la orilla del río a meditar, expulsando poco a poco su cosmos, concentrándose en un punto, su casa, debía ver con su cosmo el lugar donde vivía, si lograba hacerlo, se daría por bien servido, si no… a practicar más. Estaba en eso, cuando recordó lo sucedido ayer, Shaka posiblemente podría tratar de encontrarlo para darle gusto a Mascara de Muerte y la verdad es que ese lugar era secreto, ninguno de los caballeros iban ahí, ni siquiera sabían que cuando más triste y solo estaba Camus, era ahí donde recurría, para entrenar y descargar su odio con las piedras y con el río, tratando de congelar su cause o por lo menos poder crear un tormenta de nieve en aquél lugar… En verdad habría querido practicar; pero sabiendo que sus demás compañeros no harían nada más que divertirse y holgazanear, y que quizá tratarían de buscarlo para molestarle, decidió no hacer nada eso; se levanto un poco furioso y comenzó a pelear, como si tuviera frente de si a otra persona… le lanzaba patadas, puñetazos y _esquivaba _golpes, era como si imaginara pelear contra MM.

Se quedo dos horas en aquél lugar, cuando terminó de _pelear_ contra _Mascara de Muerte_, se tendió en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y respirando con dificultad, el sol quemaba, hacia tanto calor que pensó estar en el desierto, y es que había pasado un par de años en Sibería, se acostumbro al frío de allá… así que estar aquí, con el sol quemándolo tanto, era una prueba aún mayor que nadar en agua helada…

"¡Dioses, me muero!"- Exclamó con la respiración más agitada, su corazón latía tan rápido y el sol estaba quemando tanto... pensó derretirse como un hielo ahí. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, nadar en el río un rato, eso aliviaría el calor; además, se suponía que el día era libre, no tenía porque entrenar; pero con eso de que quizá pronto lo sacarían del santuario… quería hacerse más fuerte que todos, incluso pensó ser más fuerte que el propio Shion; pero eso sería simplemente imposible... no podría. Como sea, quería refrescarse; pero era imposible, la corriente era muy fuerte y aún no había investigado a donde podría llegar ni lo peligroso que sería ir, bueno, otro plan frustrado...

Estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos, deseaba mucho ser fuerte y a la vez convertirse en un digno caballero dorado; justo cuando más a gusto estaba, escuchó un ruido cerca de él, era como de tierra y rocas cayendo... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se levantó como por acto de un resorte en su espalda, mirando a todos lados, buscando la razón de tal ruido... entonces lo sintió, era un cosmos desconocido, era cálido, lleno de vida, podía notarse que era de una persona muy alegre, apasionada… pero ahora que lo sentía y analizaba mejor, no era desconocido… de hecho… ya lo había sentido antes, la noche anterior, cuando su dueño puso su mano en la mejilla de Camus…

¿Pero como podía estar él ahí?... ¿Cómo lo había encontrado, ningún caballero lo conocía.

Al menos, no ninguno que él supiera…

Rápidamente buscó con la mirada, se sentía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… Sus ojos por fin dieron con el intruso a aquél lugar tan sagrado para él.

Estaba del mismo lado del río que él, salvo que este se encontraba sobre una montaña de roca cerca de de donde entrenada y podía verse perfectamente todo lo que hacia el chico desde arriba.

Milo le miró un tanto divertido, lo saludó con la mano desde lejos y se fue saltando entre las piedras a su encuentro. Camus por su parte maldijo su suerte¿Cómo había dado él con el lugar¿Había venido solo¿Por qué se tomaba tantas confianzas con él? El de acuario no supo que hacer¿Debía seguir entrenando o era mejor ignorarle? Rápidamente, tomó una de las rocas que había llevado hasta ese lugar, su tamaño en ancho era 3 veces él y de alto le llagaba hasta la cintura. Concentro su cosmo… sin embargo se detuvo, de seguro por eso Milo le había encontrado y lo que seguía era la visita de más discípulos para decirle que Shion no tubo más remedio y que podía olvidarse de su sueño como caballero…

"¡Hola!"- Saludó sonriendo el escorpión, Camus seguía con su mano puesta sobre la roca, la miraba fijamente… perdido en sus pensamientos… ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de su compañero. –"¿Estás bien?... hola… ¿Me oyes?"- Paso una mano por enfrente de sus ojos, este parpadeó varias veces y luego miro muy sorprendido a Milo –"¡Estás vivo!"- Exclamó sarcástico. El de Acuario paso de sorprendido a molesto, frunció el ceño mirando al escorpión con enojo

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Ahora el sorprendido era el otro, parpadeó varias veces y luego sonriendo se hizo el ofendido.

"No deberías ser tan grosero con tu nuevo amigo…"

"Tú no eres mi amigo"- Respondió con frialdad mientras su vista se posaba de nuevo en la roca, concentro su poder para que estuviera en la palma de su mano y poder congelar la roca; pero estaba desconcentrado…

"¡Oh, viejo¡No seas tan amargado!"- Dijo Milo golpeando con suavidad la espalda de Camus, lo que fue un grave error pues lo hizo ponerse aún más furioso de lo que ya estaba

"¡QUIERES DEJARME TRANQUILO¡ME ESTAS VOLVIENDO LOCO!"- Le gritó, primero el escorpión pareció asustado, luego se puso serio y el siguiente paso fue el enojo

"No me extraña que les caigas tan mal…"- Murmuró dándole la espalda, Camus se volvió para mirarlo con sus ojos fríos como el hielo; pero solo encontró la espalda de su compañero, quiso gritarle que ese no era asunto suyo, que se metiera en su propia vida; pero Milo habló primero

"Yo creí que ellos te juzgaban mal… quizá ninguno a tratado de acercarse a ti… quizá ninguno quieren darte o darse la oportunidad de tratarte… eres demasiado arrogante para su gusto…"

"¿Adonde quieres llegar?"- Dijo con frialdad, aunque la verdad era que sus palabras le estaban llegando… ¿Podría o no tener razón?... él nunca se considero arrogante… ¿O lo era apropósito?

"A ningún lado"- Respondió el escorpión dándose la vuelta para mirar a su compañero, ambos estaba serios… Camus estaba sin expresión alguna, Milo solo permanecía serio. –"Solo quiero decirte unas palabras, yo creo que deberías romper tu coraza de hielo y dejarnos entrar… somos tus compañeros y quieras o no, algún día tendremos que pelear juntos; pero claro, esa es mi opinión, no sé que pienses tú"- Al principio el de acuario no quiso responder, el escorpión no estaba tan equivocado y él lo sabía; pero se negaba a tales palabras

"¿Quieres saber que pienso?"- Respondió con su misma mirada sin expresiones, su compañero hizo una seña afirmativa, luego con enojo le dijo –"Pienso que dejes de meter la nariz en asuntos que no te atañen¿Acaso alguien te llamo intermediario entre ellos y yo? Deja mis asuntos para MÍ y tú quédate con los TUYOS"- Camus no dijo nada más y siguió concentrándose en su piedra, Milo lo miró con tristeza, tenia tantas esperanzas en que lo dejara aunque fuera hablarle tranquilamente; pero le ponía una barrera de hielo cada vez más gruesa imposible de traspasar¿Qué hacer?... Quizá si lo dejaba pensar un rato… era cierto que él mismo era explosivo… pero no se trataba ahora de eso, tampoco quería usarlo como a los demás, para pasar una nuche de diversión y ya, él le inspiraba otra clase sentimientos. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se alejó.

"Como quieras"- Le dijo, Camus miró su espalda mientras se alejaba de él, luego volvió a tratar de concentrarse; pero le remordía la conciencia el saber que lo había tratado tan mal, siento que Milo había sido tan amable, no solo en ese momento si no también la noche anterior. Con un remordimiento de conciencia y vencido porque no podía concentrarse, se mordió el labio inferior, dejo su roca y buscó al escorpión con la mirada… entonces lo vio, se disponía a saltar el río (que por cierto era muy ancho) para llegar del otro lado… un intento un tato suicida, si se ponen a pensarlo. A penas había reaccionado de lo que el otro postulante a caballero dorado quería hacer, cuanto este salto para el otro lado… momentos después caía al río…

"¡Milo!"- Gritó Camus preocupado al no ver al escorpión asomar la cabeza, lo buscó desesperado con la mirada; pero él no salía… se hincó para mirar mejor el agua, buscándolo todavía sin obtener respuesta…

**.-:-:-:-:-**

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** _Alo! Sorry x no haberlo actualizado antes... es k tuve algunos problemas, en fin, como vez, aki más o mens digo la razón x la que no lo kieren, quizá las cosas se arreglen y sobre si Milo lo va a querer o no… pues… kien sabe… recuerda k el fic se llama "lo k nunca dijiste"… gracias por leerlo… y nos vemos n.n_

**chibi-hyoga:** _gracias por le mensaje y tu nick me guso mucho n.n. Antes no era fan; pero igual, estos días eh visto todas las sagas y me encanta! Bye!_

**pierina:** _Hello!... creo k te conozco… tú estas o estabas o algo así, bueno dejaste un mensaje en otro fic mio de YGO; pero ahora no recuerdo cual fue ... en fin, tnk you x dejarme un mensaje, lo agradezco mil!_

**Atemu no Kitsune:** _Gracias por el mensaje, la vdd es que de todo el yaoi, esta es mi pareja favorita, Sorry x no haber puesto más antes… en fin, aki te dejo este cap y cualquier cosa me dices xD… Sayonara!_

**Ave Suiris:** _muchas gracias!... perdon x la demora con el siguiente capitulo, te prometo k trataré de actualizar lo antes posible ¿ok?... Y sobre lo k me preguntaste, aki te respondo, todos creen que es muy… eh… digamos k se cree mucho, algo así… ¿Si me explico? Y de k es encantador es encantador ¿no? xD… chao y tnk you x el mensaje n.n_

**Rury-Kitsui:** _Eso de k Milo lo kiere no es un echo… recuerden k el name del fic es "lo k nunca dijiste", aunque no especifico quien es el k nunca revela sus sentimientos x el otro, gracias por el mensaje y nos leemos por aki… bye!_


	3. El hielo se derrite

**El hielo se derrite**

"Como quieras"- Le dijo desilusionado, si Camus no quería ayuda, él no se la daría. Miro rápidamente a su alrededor; para ser un tipo tan amargado y frío, escogía lindos lugares para estar y entrenar. Miró un árbol bastante confortable y un bosque del otro lado, no seria mala idea ir a inspeccionar ahora que estaba solo; se paró en la orilla del río, se veía bastante profundo sin mencionar lo ancho… ¿Seria un suicidio poner en practica lo que sabia de caballero para cruzar?... bueno¿Qué más dada?... Los retos eran una de las cosas que amaba y si moría en su intento de buscar un lugar mejor para reconfortarse que lejos de este ser tan frío que tenia a un lado… pues no tenía opción…

Retrocedió unos pasos muy seguro de sí mismo, tragó un poco de saliva, cerró los ojos con fuerza y acto seguido se lanzo para cruzar el río de un solo salto… algo imposible para un hombre normal; pero él no era un normal, él era un postulante a ganarse la armadura dorada de escorpión; tenia fuerza, belleza, astucia… y… una facilidad para distraerse que en ese momento le costo grandes consecuencias…

Miró para atrás un segundo, solo para cerciorarse de que Camus pudiera verlo o que al menos había captado su atención unos instantes… algo indispensable para su alto ego… ¡Y vaya que encontró su mirada perdida… sorprendida… asustada!... ¿Tal vez preocupada? Bueno, al menos le había mirado; pero cuando regresó su vista de nuevo hacia al frente, sus pies tocaron unos segundos el piso, exactamente la orilla del río, un poco más de equilibrio y de seguro no habría caído… El viento apenas rozo su cuerpo con la delicada brisa, cuando este resbaló hacia atrás y cayó al agua.

Camus dejó escapar un grito, luego lo buscó con la mirada… se hinco para verlo reflejado o algo así; pero su compañero no salía… ¿Qué hacer? Si se lanzaba con él, quizá los dos terminarían perdidos y ahogados.

La desesperación comenzaba a hacerse presa de él hasta que lo vio salir, al menos vio su mano, luego su cabeza le siguió, iba en dirección hacia donde corría el río

"¡Milo!"- Gritó corriendo río abajo, debía ayudarlo; pero no sabia como… debía hacer algo y pronto… se zambulló en el agua y nadó hacia él, lo abrazó por el tórax mientras le levantaba la barbilla para que no tragara agua y con la otra mano trataba de nadar

"Esto es una locura, déjame y salva tu vida"- Habló el escorpión, la corriente era muy rápida y por más que trataba de nadar le era imposible, no tenía fuerza, así que era solo un estorbo para su compañero

"¡No lo repitas de nuevo!"- Grito el de acuario sintiéndose desesperado, tenía en sus manos la vida de Milo y no lo dejaría morir, eso no seria correcto para un caballero dorado. Camus comenzó a perder la energía que tenía; así que rápidamente concentro su cosmo en la mano que tenía desocupada y lanzó un tremendo golpe hacia la dirección contraria por donde iba el agua, tratando de congelarla… la corriente no se detenía, pero el agua era cada vez más helada. El escorpión pareció quedarse inconsciente, Camus temió que hubiera tragado mucha agua y por la tanto que se estuviera ahogando… y entonces creyó que todo estaba perdido… pero nadie puede romper la voluntad de un santo dorado y él demostraría que era uno; así que saltó y lanzo tan tremendo golpe lleno de poder, que el agua se congelo por completo dándole tiempo de caer en el hielo y arrastrarse hasta llegar a la orilla antes de que se descongelara a causa del calor.

Ambos postulantes quedaron tendidos en al hierba, el sol calentó el hielo y la corriente volvió a su cause normal. El escorpión recuperó el conocimiento unos minutos después

"¡Camus!"- Gritó Milo acercándose a su compañero, más este estaba muy pálido, frío, respiraba con dificultad y estaba inconsciente.

El escorpión rogó a los dioses que su compañero no fuera a salir mal librado de aquella situación y que le permitiera tratarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo? No se le ocurría nada, aunque quizá… tal vez el calor de su cuerpo pudiera ayudarle aunque fuera un poco si estaba tan helado. Rápidamente se acostó en la hierba muy cerca de él, lo cubrió con sus brazos hundiendo el rostro de su compañero en su pecho, Milo sintió frío a causa del contacto; pero el sol que brillaba lo ayudó a soportar salvándole la vida a ambos.

Al cabo de casi media hora, el postulante a la armadura de acuario se movió entre los brazos del escorpión, este que se había quedado dormido, despertó enseguida y lo ayudó a sentarse en la hierba mientras le abrazaba. Camus abrió débilmente sus ojos y miró a Milo

"Pensé que morirías"- Le dijo este último con los ojos lloroso y sonriendo

"No le será tan fácil a mascara de muerte deshacerse de mi"- Respondió débilmente

"Pues ya veo que no"- Sonrió el chico de cabello azul

"Milo¿tú estas bien?"- Preguntó el de acuario sintiéndose raro

"¿Cómo no voy a estarlo si me salvaste la vida?"- Camus sonrió y dijo

"Me alegra…"- Hizo un ademán de levantarse, Milo lo ayudó y cuando estuvieron de pie, se tambaleó, de nuevo tuvo que ayudarle para que no cayera

"¿Cómo estas tú?"- Preguntó preocupado,

"Exhausto"- Respondió con la débil sonrisa mientras se recargaba en Milo

"Te comprendo, gastaste mucha energía… ¡Congelaste casi todo el río!"- Exclamó

"No exageres"- Frunció el entrecejo el de acuario

"¡No exagero¿Acaso no recuerdas¡Lanzaste el golpe congelante ese, saltamos, caímos en el hielo y me trajiste hasta la orilla!"- Camus sonrió apenado, luego Milo le dijo –"¿Ya ves como no eres tan malo?"

"¿Eh?... Ah… pues…"- Balbuceó

"Deberias ser honesto conmigo, me salvaste la vida y para la actitud de cómo te describen eso es muchísimo más de lo que yo esperaba de ti"- Camus se separó de Milo, logrando por fin tener control sobre sus movimientos y respondió

"Ellos me han juzgado así desde que llegué al santuario"- Fijo su vista en el río, negándose a mirar a Milo a los ojos

"Quizá nunca les has dado la oportunidad de tratarte"- Dijo el escorpión poniendo una mano en su hombro, lo que hizo que ahora lo mirara –"A mi no querías dármela"

"Tú eres diferente…"- Murmuró Camus; pero su compañero escuchó perfectamente

"¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi amistad?"- Preguntó sonriente

"¿Tengo opción?"- Torció la boca y miró el cielo como si se resignara al peor castigo de todos

"Supongo que no…"- Rió, luego le tendió la mano, Camus volvió a suspirar, sonrió y correspondió el saludo –"¿Regresamos al santuario?"

"Si, quisiera descansar"- Se soltaron, dieron unos pasos y el de acuario cayó al piso

"Yo creo que todavía no estás bien"- Dijo Milo en tono pensativo, lo ayudó a levantarse y se le ocurrió una idea –"Dame tus manos"

"¿Mis manos¿Para qué?"- Preguntó extrañado

"Colocalas en mis hombros"- Milo se puso enfrente de él dándole la espalda, Camus hizo lo que le pidió, el escorpión lo jaló de las manos hasta ponerlas en su pecho, se inclinó y lo cargo sobre su espalda y tomando sus piernas para que se entrelazaran en su cintura

"¿Qué haces?"- Se alarmó Camus sintiéndose raro

"Tú me salvaste la vida en el río, ahora yo te llevaré a tu casa"- Dijo y se fue caminando con el de acuario sobre su espalda

La idea le desagradó al chico; pero por más que trató de bajarse, de replicar y de gritar, Milo no lo bajaba… así que tuvo que resignarse.

**-.-.-**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de leo, Camus pudo caminar, aunque todavía se tambaleaba, por esta razón iba del brazo de Milo hablando animadamente –del resto de los pupilos no había ni el menor rastro-

"Yo creo que si tuviera al menos una semana de vacaciones, volvería a mi isla… Milos"- Decía muy alegre el joven escorpión –"¿A dónde irías?"

"Creo que a la antártica, allá no hace tanto calor como aquí"- Atravesaron libra

"El sol no es tan malo, las playas de mi isla son las mejores de Grecia… ¿Por qué no vamos algún día a una?"

"Gracias por la invitación; pero prefiero ir a algún lugar frío… no sé… odio el sol"- Llegaron a la casa de Escorpio –"Bien, creo que aquí te quedas"- Dijo soltando su brazo del de Milo

"No te dejaré subir solo ¿Qué sucedería si te desmayas?"

"Estaré bien"- Respondió azorado

"Nada que, yo te llevo"- Le sonrió y volvió a ofrecer su brazo

"Puedo caminar solo…"- Se dio la vuelta, dio unos pasos y se tambaleó de nuevo, Milo lo sostuvo de la espalda

"¿Decías?"- Se burló, Camus sonrió apenado, le agarró el brazo y siguieron subiendo las escaleras, salvo que esta vez iban en silencio, ya que el escorpión notó a su amigo más cansado que antes. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la onceava casa y el de acuario se sintió feliz

"Muchas gracias por traerme Milo"- Sonrió

"No hay problema, eres ligero, así que cuando quieras puedo volver a cargarte"- Respondió guiñándole un ojo

"Prefiero ir a pie que montado en burro"- Rió el francés a grandes carcajadas

"Ese fue un chiste buenísimo"- Dijo con cara de pocos amigos Milo

"No quise burlarme… será mejor que me vaya a recostar o ya no podré levantarme"

"¿Estarás bien?"- Se preocupó

"Si, solo dormiré algunas horas"- Bostezó mientras se estiraba un poco

"¿Crees haber despertado como a las ocho?"- Inquirió el escorpión

"Supongo que si"

"Oye¿Por qué no vienes esta noche a la cena que organizara Aioros? Será divertida"

"No creo que sea buena idea…"- Negó moviendo ambas manos

"Anda, eres mi nuevo amigo y no quiero estar solo…"

"Entonces no vayas"

"No seas chistoso, vendrás conmigo aunque tenga que llevarte cargando… ¿Entiendes?"

"¿Se supone que es una amenaza?"- Preguntó alzando las cejas

"Digamos…"

"¿Y si no voy tú…?"

"Yo te llevaré cargando…"

"¿Y si acepto?"

"Paso por ti a las ocho"- Sonrió y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo

"Yo no dije que si… ¡Milo!... Demonios"- El chico no se detenía y ya iba bastante lejos, luego se dio la vuelta hacia él

"¡No tienes opción amigo!"- Gritó el escorpión desde las escaleras, luego siguió bajando camino a su casa mientras Camus le miraba, luego decidió entrar en su templo y tratar de dormir

**-o-o-o-o-**

**_Sorry x no haber actualizado antes, es k estaba terminando algunos fics de YGO y el de Olvídame tú ..._**

**_en fin... respondo sus rrs_**

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _XDDDD me necanto k dijiste... de k ni k fuera payaso! xDDD... pues si se pasan; pero ya vez k las cosas pintan diferente y creo k el fic comienza a tener color ¿no?... en fin, sorry por la tardanza, haber que te parece este cap... ah! y haber cuando escribes uno de estos dos jajaja... saludos_

**Rury-Kitsui:**_eso hubiera sido bueno, que le diera respiración de boca a boca xDDD; pero bueno... gracias por el rr y disculpa la demora_

_**Yo no sé me pasa, como k ultimamente no tengo mucha imaginación; pero en fin, ya casi termino este fic, solo le acoplo nuevas ideas y lo termino**_

_**aunque ya tengo el final... bueno... espero k les guste y nos leemos en la proxima**  
_


	4. Amistad

**_Otro cap más... al fin!... es k me esta costando mucho trabajo este fic y no podía ensamblar algunas partes... sorry u.u... bueno... les dejo este cap esperando que les guste n.nU_**

**Amistad**

Trató de descansar lo más que pudo; pero le era imposible… el solo hecho de pensar que iría aquella cena donde tal vez nadie lo quería, le aterraba

Sin embargo, Milo fue muy amable con él pese a todas las cosas que le hizo y le dijo, por eso motivo cansado o no, bajaría a cenar.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, alguien ya estaba tocando en su puerta y sospechando de quien se trataba, dio un suspiro de resignación, se levantó de la cama y abrió, donde muy a su pesar encontró a un Milo sonriente, listísimo para la diversión

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Ah… esto… yo… sabes, creo que me siento mal… no podré ir contigo…"- Tartamudeó sonriendo con nerviosismo

"Bien, sabes que no es problema, te puedo llevar cargando"- Dijo embozando una sonrisa que a Camus no le pareció confiable y cuando hizo un ademán de acercarse a él, se puso nervioso y retrocedió unos pasos

"Creo que ya me siento mejor… ¡Es un milagro!"- Grito mientras hacia algunas sentadillas y de nuevo sonreía con nervios –"¡Gracias diosa Athena!"- Exclamaba al último

"Ajá…"- Se limitó a decir el escorpión mientras cruzaba los brazos y rodaba los ojos –"Bien Camus, deja de hacerle al gracioso que ese papel es de Shura…"

"¿De verdad?... ¿Qué tal el de niño tímido?"

"Ese es de Mu…"- Contestó poniéndose detrás de su amigo y empujándole hacia delante por la espalda

"¿El de chico malo?"- Preguntó arrastrando los pies para que no lo sacara de su cuarto, cuando estuvieron parados en el marco de la puerta, puso los brazos en un intento por aferrarse a no salir de la habitación

"Mascara de Muerte"- Dijo Milo bajando los brazos de Camus y volviendo a empujarlo, ahora ya lo había sacado de la habitación

"¿El de niño bonito?"-

"Afrodita…"

"¿Qué tal un niño llorón?"

"Creo que ese es de… Aioria"

"¿Qué tal…?"- El escorpión se paró

"Que tal si mejor nos apuramos"- Dijo Milo tomando el brazo de Camus y jalándolo hacia la salida de la casa de acuario

"Pero… pero…"

"Nada…"- Cortó Milo, se detuvo y lo miró a la cara amenazándole con la mirada –"¿Prefieres caminar o que te cargue?"- Camus hizo un puchero; pero ya no dijo nada y siguieron su camino hacia Sagitario.

Cuantos más escalones bajaban, sus nervios iban en aumento y lo peor de todo era que no sabía porque se sentía así, nunca aparento miedo hacia ellos, ni siquiera conocía ese tipo de temor… claro, hasta esa tarde, donde el chico que ahora lo jalaba a lo que de seguro sería su muerte, estuvo por ahogarse

"¿Estás bien?"- Le preguntó Milo al verlo de nuevo pálido; a esas alturas, ya estaba en la entrada del templo de Sagitario

"La verdad no"- Tartamudeó y entonces el escorpión notó que aquella brisa tan helada que estaba sintiendo desde que salieron de Capricornio, era causada por Camus. Milo miró las escaleras, era muy tarde para volver; además no quería que su amigo estuviera solo, por lo que tomo ambas manos, de nuevo lo miró a los ojos y le dijo

"Yo estaré contigo, te lo prometo y en cuanto quieras irte, yo me saldré contigo… Cree en mi, no te dejaré solo"- Le sonrió y esperó la reacción de su compañero, Camus cerró sus ojos, suspiro y apretó las manos de Milo, luego abrió los ojos y le sonrió

"De acuerdo, vayamos"- Respondió y la fría brisa desapareció. El escorpión soltó una de sus manos y lo llevó hacia el interior de la casa con la otra, notando que él mismo estaba nervioso.

La cena que había organizado el santo de Sagitario, se llevaría acabo en un pequeño salón que el joven Aioros tenía en su casa, el cual a veces lo ocupaba para entrenar con su arco; y Milo, sabiendo donde era la reunión, condujo a su amigo hacia allá. En uno de los pasillos, podía verse la luz de una de la habitación, donde provenían varias risas

"Ahí es…"- Señaló Milo caminando hacia la luz; más se detuvo a pocos pasos al oír aquél comentario de Mascara de Muerte

"Ese tal Camus es un estupido, no saben la que le espera mañana en el entrenamiento general de los doce, le daremos la lección más grande de su vida"- El escorpión se paró en seco antes de entrar a la habitación, sintiendo con su mano –la que estaba sostenida de la de Camus-, el miedo que ahora lo embriaga y por la nueva brisa helada, supo que sus creencias no estaban tan equivocadas –"Deseará nunca haberse metido en mi camino"- Siguió diciendo la voz del pupilo de cáncer. Milo apretó el puño libre, soltó la mano de su amigo y entró en la habitación con paso decidido, mientras que el postulante a la armadura de acuario se quedaba congelado en su lugar sin saber si volvería el escorpión con él

"Ah, llegaste, pensamos que no vendrías con nosotros luego de que desapareciste toda la tarde…"- Dijo MM, varios le sonrieron a Milo; pero este se limitó a mirar con enojo al de cáncer

"¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Camus?"

"Relajate escorpión"- Rió como si nada importara

"No quiero que te vuelvas a meter con él"- Amenazó

"Si, lo que digas…"

"Mascara de Muerte, ya oíste lo que dije…"- Tomó al mencionado por la ropa, este se soltó aún sonriendo con cinismo

"Ese tipo no esta aquí; así que olvídalo"- Milo le dio la espalda y camino hacia la salida del salón, muchos lo miraron sin comprender su actitud; pero su cara cambió a sorpresa, cuando entró acompañado del de acario

"¿Qué haces aquí Iceberg?"- Preguntó enfadado MM levantándose de su silla

"Camus vino porque yo lo invité"- Respondió Milo, Mu le sonrió, Aioria y Aioros se miraron, Shaka levantó la ceja, Shura hizo un ademán de levantarse… más Aldebarán le hizo una seña negativa, Afrodita tomo una de sus rosas y se la puso en el cabello mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Saga sonreía esperando ver un espectáculo

"Milo…"- Dijo MM chasqueando la lengua –"Yo tenía un mejor concepto de ti"

"Debería decir lo mismo"- Gruño frunciendo el entrecejo

"Yo creo que esto es mala idea…"- Dijo Camus jalando a Milo del brazo

"¿Ahora te doblegas?"- Se burló Mascara de Muerte

"¡Ya cállate!"- Gritó el escorpión furioso, ese estupido se estaba pasando de la raya y estaba dispuesto a darle de golpes si eso quería

"¡No!"- Lo detuvo Camus –"¡Milo, por favor, contrólate"

"No voy a permitir que este tipo te insulte"- Dijo con desprecio

"Yo puedo defenderme solo"- Respondió Camus clavando su mirada en MM

"Pero…"

"Lo hice cuando no estabas aquí, así que con más razón puedo hacerlo contigo"- Dijo muy serio; pero cuando Milo iba a protestar de nuevo le sonrió –aunque eso, los demás postulantes no lo vieron-

"Son tan lindos que voy a vomitar"

"Y tú eres tan horrible que yo lo hago cada vez que te veo"- Respondió Camus dándole la cara, su mirada era fría y con la misma expresión que los demás le conocían

"De vez en cuando deberías mirarte en un espejo entonces"- Gruñó apretando los dientes, de nuevo Milo iba a meterse; pero una seña de Camus se lo impidió y riendo con frialdad regresó el insulto

"Fijate que era lo mismo que planeaba decirte, es más, pensaba comprarte uno porque con lo feo que eres, de seguro rompes todos los que tienes"- Varios rieron, incluso el escorpión lo hizo… y aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, MM apretó los puños dispuesto a golpearlo

"Eres un…"- En ese momento Shaka le apretó de nuevo el puño, tal como lo había hecho en el templo de acario y muy serio le dijo

"Mascara de Muerte, ya basta"

"¡Shaka, no te metas!"- Gritó

"Esto ya llegó muy lejos y lo sabes"- Camus esperaba una mirada de desprecio de la mayoría de los que estaban en aquél salón; pero fue todo lo contrario, varios le sonrieron, incluso lo defendieron de MM

"Él tiene razón, no tenemos porque pelear"- Dijo Mu

"No voy a permitir que este engreído participe de nuestra fiesta"- Camus de nuevo le iba a responder; pero Milo le puso una mano en el hombro, este lo volteó a ver y con la cabeza le hizo señas para que no dijera nada y observara la escena

"En todo caso el templo es de mi hermano"- Dijo Aioria frunciendo el entrecejo

"Y yo acepto que se quede"- Sonrió Aioros

"¡Ustedes y sus niñerías!"- Gritó Mascara de Muerte

"Yo más bien creo"- Respondió Saga muy serio –"Que el único que esta haciendo niñerías eres tú MM"

"Saga tiene razón, todos hemos aceptado a Camus como nuestro compañero ante el gran patriarca esta arde"- Dijo Shura

"Vamos mascarita, deja en paz al pobre niño"- Sonrió Afrodita

"¡Estan locos!... ¡Este lo único que quiere es ponernos en ridículo frente a todos!"

"Que te pusiera a ti en esa situación, no quiere decir que también lo haga con nosotros"- Rió Aldebarán

"¡Cierra la boca!... ¡DIGAN LO QUE DIGAN ESE ESTÚPIDO ICEBERG JAMÁS DEJARA DE SER UN ESTUPIDO ICEBERG PARA MI!"- En ese momento un puño, que no fue el de Camus, se incrusto en el estomago de Mascara de Muerte, tirándole el piso de rodillas

"Milo…"- Susurró el de acuario mirando la espalda de su amigo y preguntándose en que momento había hecho aquél movimiento

"No sé ustedes"- Dijo con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a sus demás compañeros –"Pero creo que este tipo tiene la lengua muy larga; además a mi nunca me agradó"- Varios estuvieron de acuerdo

"¿Qué tal si comenzamos con nuestra mini fiesta?"- Preguntó Aioros, todos –menos MM- dijeron si al unísono –"Bien, entonces a sacar las cosas"- Afrodita y Mu comenzaron a sacar la comida, Aldebarán llevó a Mascara de Muerte a su templo y todos los demás se acomodaron en sus lugares para la cena. Milo se volvió hacia Camus, que seguía impactado por lo que estaba sucediendo

"¿Lo ves? No todos opinan que eres malo"

"Pero…"

"Te lo dije, ellos pensaron que te creías mucho y ahora que vienes a cenar con nosotros, les has demostrado lo contrario"- Le sonrió, Camus correspondió y Mu casi tiene un paro cuando lo vio realizar aquella acción

"¡Que gusto que vinieras¡Ya verás que todos te van a caer muy bien!"- le dijo muy emocionado.

Cuando por fin se sentaron en la mesa, la mayoría trataba de acaparar su atención, y es que Milo les había contado como se había hecho amigos aquella tarde por salvar su vida… un gesto que jamás olvidaría.

Y esa fue la primera vez, en toda su vida, que el discípulo de acuario comprendió la existencia de los amigos, junto con el significado de la palabra "Amistad"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Forfirith-Greenleaf: **creo k si entendi a lo k te kerias referir xD... pero bueno... ya verás el final... ya lo tengo pero me falta poner muchas cosas y ensamblarlo todo x k esta como k inconcluso a la mitad xDDD... pero bueno... trataré de actualizar pronto. Para crear el fic deberiamos hablar un día por msn no?... Yami atemu Kaiba y yo jugamos cuando nos encontramos y eso nos ha ayudado -al menos a mi- con mis fics xDDD... dame tu mail otra vez no?... saludos my friend!_

_**Ave Suiris**__ hi!... sorry x la tardanza... es k no tenia completo el cap y de hecho el cinco no sé como ensamblarlo para k salga lo k yo kiero k salga... peor bueno... gracias por tu rr n.n_

_**Anfitrite:** lo siento!... es k no tenia mcuhas ideas... pero muchas gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te gustara mi fic n.n... si em dejas tu mail, podemos hablar por msn... chao y tnks... by the way, ojala te gustara este cap... BYE!_

**_Sonará muy loco lo que les voy a decir... pero necesito su ayuda T.T... necesito que me den ideas sobre k más poner apartir de aki... x k no se me ocurre nada y tengo que ensamblar el fic para poder terminalo... solo completo el cinco y termino toood el fic x k todos los demás caps estan completos... las mejores ideas y k aparezcan en cap 5, se llevaran todo el fic completo para k lo terminen de leer sin necesidad de k lo actualice... me di a entender?... espero contar con s ayuda... y nos vemos!_**

**_p.d. me dejan su mail para poder mandarselos en caso de ser ganadores... chao!_**


	5. Sentimientos Errados

**_Ahora si se pone lo bueno xD... y les comunico que ya lo terminé... también ya tengo el final de este... solo unas actualizaciones más y ya_**

**_Gracias a Laura y a Elena por sus rrs! es bruno saber k siempre cuento con el de ustedes n.n... y a los demás, también muchas gracias :D_**

**Sentimientos errados**

Era sorprendente lo rápido que el tiempo pasaba, hace tan solo unos días –según le parecía a Milo- le había salvado la vida en el río y era prácticamente la uña de su carne… bueno… algo más o menos así le había comentado Aioria; pero no importaba mucho, estaban juntos después de estar separados un tiempo y eso bastaba.

Camus se sentía medio raro, jamás había tenido amigos y ahora que los tenía… pues la idea no era tan mala, aunque considerando que era el santo de acuario, pudiera ser algo malo.

Con lo que no contaban ninguno de ellos, es que los separarían, puesto que una noche, en la casa de Aries –en una, no muy aburrida cena-, Aioros les comunicó que tendrían que salir del santuario para entrenar

Mu se quedaría en la santuario (NA: como Shion aún no se muere, por eso le puse esto; pero en cuanto muera, se supone que el carnero se ira a Jamir), Aldebarán a Brasil, Saga se quedaría en Gracia –un brillo apareció en su mirada-, MM a Silicia, Aioria se quedaría con Aioros en Grecia para que este lo terminara de entrenar, Shaka iría a la cuenca de Ganges, Milo regresaría a su isla Milos, Shura viajaría a Pirineos, Camus a Sibería –su sueño dorado-, y por último, Afrodita viajaría a Groenlandia.

El grupo se despidió totalmente destrozado, ninguno quería dejar a nadie, porque se corría un gran riesgo de morir en el duro entrenamiento; pero obligación, era obligación.

Aquella noche se despidieron los once jóvenes –incluyendo DM- y al amanecer, todos partieron a su lugar de entrenamiento.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Las cosas jamás fueron lo que habían sido. Todos estaban tan cambiados y todo había cambiado tanto… por ejemplo, Mu no se había parado en el santuario desde hace años –el día en que se fue a Jamir fue el último en el que se le vio-, Aioros había muerto como traidor y aquello marcó a Aioria, el maestro de libra no hacia caso a los llamados del santuario, Camus había regresado mucho más frío y Milo parecía… un poco ¿Inadaptado? –No porque fuera tímido, si no todo lo contrario… es solo que ahora había descubierto lo interesante que podía llegar a tener el sexo…-

Un noche, todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Escorpio, celebrando que por fin habían obtenido sus armaduras doradas. (NA: nótese que habían transcurrida ya, varios años). Todos estaban reunidos celebrando con vino y contándose chistes de muy mal gusto –Aldebarán y Milo eran el centro de atención-, los demás –como Shaka, Camus y Aioria- solo hablaban

"¿No podríamos poner otra clase de música?"- Preguntó MM un poco fastidiado

"¿Tienes alguna otra? porque fue todo lo que trajo Afrodita"- Dijo Milo

"En realidad no…"

"¡Yo si tengo!"- Gritó Shura y después salía corriendo

"¡Oye, Camito!"- Exclamó el escorpión –"¿Podrías darnos más hielos?"

"¡Milo, no soy tu refrigerador personal"- Gruño

"Anda… solo un poco… es que ya se acabaron y…"

"De acuerdo…"- Rodó los ojos y concentrando un poco de poder en el recipiente de su amigo, luego de llenarlo con varios cubos de hielo, se volvió a sentar junto a Shaka

"A veces, ese tipo me harta"- Rió El de Virgo

"A mi me desespera"- Respondió suspirando el de acuario. Shaka abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

"Claro"- Sonrió

"¿Crees que Milo es atractivo?"- Camus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos… ¿Por qué ahora le preguntaba semejante cosa? Y Sin embargo, a pesar de la extrañeza de sus palabras, no pudo evitar mirar al santo de Escorpio que se puso a bailar como loco con la nueva música que había traído Shura. Para su mayor asombro, un leve calor se sintió en sus mejillas y apartó la vista para mirar a Shaka

"Si… un poco…"

"¿Un poco?... ¡Si es hermoso! A veces me pregunto como será besarlo"

"¿Besarlo?"- Preguntó Camus con el entrecejo fruncido y una ceja arqueada

"Si, besarlo. ¿Jamás te han besado?"- El santo de acuario se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Había olvidado ese pequeño incidente… y es que fue tantos años… además no significó nada para él…

**Flash Back**

Hacia bastante calor, vaya que si… ya comenzaba a sentirse frustrado al no poder congelar una simple roca, cuando podía congelar cuatro en un día, sin mucho esfuerzo. Se sentó en el piso y se limpio el sudor de la frente dando un suspiro. Algo entonces llamó su atención, hacia donde estaba, venía una figura… era una persona, no cabía duda… pero no era Milo, él estaba en el pueblo con Afrodita y Shura… aquello era…

"¿Mascara de Muerte?"- Frunció el entrecejo mientras se levantaba, el mencionado llegó hasta él, se le paró enfrente y no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarlo a la cara –"¿Qué quieres?"- Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más grosero posible. MM cambió la vista para otro lado ruborizándose levemente

"Yo… tengo algo importante que decirte"

"Pues habla de una vez, no tengo tiempo"- Dijo con frialdad

"Hable con Shion"- Volvió sus ojos a los de Camus –"Me hizo entender algo que no quería ver…"- El pupilo de acuario no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarle con frialdad –"Sé que me odias y no te culpo, yo lo haría si fuera tú; pero bueno… yo solo venía a disculparme…"- Tontamente Camus abrió la boca, y si no hubiera tenido la quijada pegada, se le abría caído la boca

"¿Qué pretendes?"

"Decirte que… me gustas… por eso te molestaba tanto… porque siempre eh sentido una extraña atracción por ti y solo quería llamar tu atención"- Respondió con sinceridad, de nuevo con un rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo que las de Camus se encendieran más que las suyas.

"¿Estas jugando verdad?"- Preguntó con nerviosismo mientras una leve sonrisa se ponía en sus labios; pero para su desgracia, la mirada de MM revelaba otra cosa –"¡No lo puedo creer!"- Exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente y caminando de un lado a otro, Camus no se esperaba una confesión así… ¡Nunca de él!

Mascara de Muerte no dejaba de mirar sus reacciones, sonrió un poco apenado (NA: Si… MM apenado!... y yo creía que ya lo había visto todo!), se acercó a Camus poniéndosele al paso, este dejó de caminar y le miró… entonces el pupilo de Cáncer aprovechó para tomar sus manos, mirarle a los ojos e inclinarse levemente hacia él…

Por supuesto que Camus quería quitarse; pero aquella mirada de MM le gustaba y más la forma en que pedía permiso para besarlo… así que sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró sus ojos y se dejó besar; siendo abrazado después, de la cintura por Mascara de Muerte, al tiempo que él colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su compañero…

¿Le gustaba?... Camus no lo sabía; pero al menos, tendría el recuerdo de decir que fue besado por MM, y que no besaba nada mal…

**End Of Flash back**

Un carraspeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a quien había hecho aquél sonido y se topó con la mirada de Milo

"¿En que piensas Camito?"

"En nada"- Sonrió sonrojándose levemente, el escorpión sonrió y luego miró a Shaka, quien también se sonrojo

"Angelito hermoso¿Quieres bailar?"- La cara del santo de Virgo se puso aún más roja que antes y aceptando con la cabeza, tomó la mano que Milo le había ofrecido para que se levantara. Cuando se fueron, Camus –que tenía una hipócrita sonrisa-, suspiró resignado. Quizá, si Shaka tenía suerte, sería besado por su amigo, y no solo eso, si no que también podía disfrutarlo a la manera que Milo sabia darse a disfrutar…

Sintiendo un hoyo en el estomago, se levantó de su lugar y se fue a su templo, donde para su desgracia, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

**-:-:-:- **

Si Milo y Shaka había terminado juntos, eso Camus no supo, ni siquiera iba a preguntarle; aunque estuviera deseando, más que nada saberlo. Así que aquella mañana, se dirigió al coliseo para hacer un entrenamiento general entre los santos dorados -algo así para saber quien era el más fuerte-. Cuando llegó, ya estaban varios de sus compañeros, entre ellos el de Virgo y se veía muy contento…

"¡Camito, buenos días!"- Grito Milo lleno de júbilo detrás de él y abrazándole de pronto

"Ho-la"- Musitó apartándose lentamente y negándose rotundamente a mirarlo a la cara y que se diera cuenta que se había sonrojado

"¿Por que te fuiste ayer tan temprano? Te busqué por todos lados…"

"Me sentía casando… eso es todo…"- Mintió aún dándole la espalda, Milo iba a hacerle un comentario chistoso, cuando Shaka con el entrecejo bastante fruncido los llamó

"¡Chicos!... ¿Piensan entrenar?"

"Si, ya vamos"- Rió el escorpión, tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo jaló hacia donde estaban los demás

"Saqué anoche los resultados de quienes van a pelear: Aldebarán y Mascara de Muerte, Shura y Camus, Afrodita y Milo, Aioria y Shaka… Esas serán las parejas y el orden en que vamos a entrenar

"¿Y a ti quien te nombro capitán?"- Preguntó Aioria aparentemente molesto

"El patriarca¿Tienes objeción?"

"No… por eso yo decía que era buena idea…"- Shaka se mostró un poco desesperado por el comentario

"Bien, les toca a ustedes primero, MM y Aldebarán"- Los mencionados se fueron hacia el centro del coliseo y se pusieron en guardia, mientras todos los demás se sentaban en las gradas

"Me gustaría que a masacraran a Mascara de Muerte"- Rió Milo sentándose junto a Camus y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, el santo de acuario no contestó, solo se limitó a sonrojarse y perderse de aquél encuentro, por estar tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos

Con una magnifica demostración del gran cuerno, sobre las capas del espíritu, Aldebarán ganó por muy poco la pelea

"Los siguientes en entrenar son Camus y Shura"- El santo de acuario que se seguía pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Milo, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Te toca"- Camus volvió a sonrojarse; pero no dijo nada, se levantó de uno de los escalones del coliseo y se fue directamente al centro donde había sido aquella pelea de Mascara de Muerte y Aldebarán, el español le imitó, luego cada uno se puso en posición de pelea

–"¿Preparados?... ¡Ahora!"

La pelead comenzó con algunos puñetazos de parte de Shura, Camus paraba los golpes con los antebrazos y las piernas, luego arremetía con fuerza para golpear a su rival; pero su defensa era excelente

"¡Vamos Camus, tú puedes!"- Gritó Milo, el santo de acuario le miró unos segundos de reojo

_-"¿Crees que Milo es atractivo?"-_ Dijo la voz Shaka en su cabeza… ¡Claro que era atractivo, era el caballero más guapo que había conocido!…

Un zumbido cerca de su oído, le avisó que Shura había tratado de golpearlo, se tiró al piso para evitar que pasara de nuevo y se incorporó dándole un golpe en el estomago que lo mandó al menos dos metros lejos de él y tirándole al piso… se dispuso a arremeter para darle con el polvo de diamante; pero justo en ese segundo, volvió de nuevo sus ojos a Milo…

_-"¡Si es hermoso! A veces me pregunto como será besarlo…"-_ Otra vez la voz de Shaka en su cabeza…

¿Besarlo?... no seria mala idea… sus labios rojos eran muy sensuales… ¿Serian dulces?

"¡CAMUS!"- Demasiado tarde, un puño se incrusto en su estomago mandándole más de 3 metros hacia atrás. Shura saltó hacia el cielo preparando su ataque especial, el santo de acuario también saltó preparando su puño congelante para dejarle inservible la mano al menos todo el resto del entrenamiento…

_-"Te toca…-"- _Esa era la voz de Milo, con su brazo sobre sus hombros, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla para sacarlo de sus pensamientos…

"¡CAMUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"- Ese grito era de Milo, desesperado… desgarrador…

El santo de acuario lo miró solo breves segundos, estaba de pie y lo miraba aterrado, volvió la vista para delante y se hizo a un lado con mucho trabajo… pero otra vez fue demasiado tarde… Sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el brazo derecho para después caer boca abajo en el piso del coliseo con pesadez (NA: típica caída en el anime de SS xD)

"¡Camus!"- Gritó Milo corriendo hacia él

"El ganador es Shura"- Anunció Shaka con voz triunfante. El santo de escorpio se puso de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su amigo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y le ayudó a sentar en el suelo

"¿Estas bien?"- Le preguntó Milo, el santo de acuario no respondió, solo se le quedó viendo directo a los ojos… descubriendo un brillo que jamás había visto en ellos… -"¿Camus, me oyes?"- Este hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza, su amigo lo ayudó que se sentara sin ayuda, se cortó un pedazo de tela de su propia ropa y vendó la herida que Camus tenía en el brazo

"No te preocupes… solo fue un rasguño"- Murmuró con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas

"Pero estas sangrando mucho, no me digas eso"- Dijo aún concentrando en la herida de su amigo, luego le sonrió

"Enserio, estaré bien"- Le correspondió la sonrisa un poco apenado mientras sentía el calor en su cara aumentar

"¿Podemos continuar con el entrenamiento?"- Interrumpió Shaka, parecía de mal humor

"Claro"- Sonrió Milo mientras se levantaba, luego ayudó a su amigo a hacer lo mismo y se dirigió al santo de Virgo –"¿Quién sigue?"

"Tú y Afrodita"- Dijo, se dio la vuelta y llamo al mencionado

"Buena suerte…"- Susurró

"Gracias Camus; pero no la necesito"- Sonrió cerrando un ojo, el santo de acuario de nuevo se sonrojo y se fue a sentar de en uno de los escalones del coliseo, junto a Aioria

La pelea entre estos dos santos, parecía tan ¿Rara?... bueno, al menos algo fingida, Camus noto que ni Milo quería lastimar a Afrodita, ni a su vez el pez quería lastimar al escorpión; entonces ocurrió algo, sintió aquél mismo sentimiento de la fiesta, cuando su amigo invitó a bailar a Shaka para desaburrilo, se sintió molesto, incomodo… ¿Celoso¿Era eso… celos?

"¡Peleen bien!"- Gritó Aioria, Camus salió de sus pensamientos para mirar la escena, donde Milo estaba arriba de Afrodita, aprisionándole con sus brazos y sus piernas, mientras le daba besos en el cuello; ahora se sentía tan impotente, más molesto que antes y su cara se puso roja.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no lo sabía, cerró sus ojos con fuerza al igual que sus puños y dientes mientras aquél coraje aumentaba cada segundo; pero Camus no era así… y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco Milo… Abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo, el cual ahora estaba bajo Afrodita riendo mientras este le acorralaba de la misma manera como él lo había hecho. Entonces el santo de acuario llegó a su limite, se levantó y subió los escalones para salir de aquél lugar.

No entendía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento ¿Por qué¿Por qué?... se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza la misma pregunta y no lo soportaba, ese sentimiento simplemente no podía ser… no debía serlo…

Siguió caminando, casi arrastrando los pies… En definitiva, no estaba equivocado, Camus estaba sintiendo algo más por Milo, no por nada se había distraído tanto en el entrenamiento… no por nada lo echó mucho menos todos esos años… y sobre todo… aceptar su amistad… él no quería eso, él quería que Milo se fijara que existía como hombre, al menos ahora lo sabía…

Llegó a un pequeño risco a las afueras del santuario, y miró el paisaje que ofrecía. En verdad era muy hermoso… aunque claro, lo hubiera sido más de haber estado acompañado por quien en esos momentos le estaba robando el pensamiento…

Camus se sentía asustado, no quería sentir eso… no quería… sabia que su corazón terminaría matándolo, lo sabía… y debía hacer algo para olvidarse de… en realidad le costaba trabajo admitirlo… pero tenía que…

Debía hacer algo para olvidarse de que amaba a Milo…

**-.-**

¿Por qué Camus se fue de esa manera? Simplemente no lo entendía, y es que se suponía que siempre se esperaban ¿Por qué ahora no lo había hecho?

Caminó sin sentido por las ruinas del santuario, buscando una respuesta y si no lo hallaba, le pediría una a él. Entonces se fue y le buscó por todos los lugares a donde solían ir juntos, sintiéndose muy satisfecho por conocerle mejor que nadie; pero cual fue su sorpresa que al terminar en el templo de acuario, tampoco le encontró… Entonces¿Le conocía mejor que nadie?

"Quizá no"- Pensó en voz alta mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amigo y luego se recostaba en ella…

Se sentía tan cálida… tan cómoda… tan… bueno, simplemente Milo no encontraba palabras para describirlo; pero solo podía decir que ese sentimiento no le incomodaba, porque sabía que le gustaba… y quien le gustaba, era Camus…

**... o ... o ...**

**_No me gustó que Shura lastimara a Cami; pero bueno... _**

**_Espero que les gustara... bye!_**


	6. ¿Confusión o Cobardia?

**_I´m sorry por la tardanza X.X… es que se me ocurrió cambiar el final del fic… bueno no el final… si no una parte antes… y pues… xDDD… tenía que ponerle otras cosas para que saliera, por eso se alargará dos caps más… yo sé que es hartante x k la historia solo iba a tener 5 capítulos o.o… pero bueno… jejejejeje… espero que nadie me kiera matar_**

… **o … o …**

"**¿Confusión o Cobardía?"**

Las cosas entre Camus y Milo, no volvieron a ser iguales. Era más que obvio que el santo de acuario tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo, porque sabía como era Milo, y la clase de juegos que él sabía jugar.

Cierto día, que el guardián del onceava templo, fue a visitar a su amigo… iba más que decidido a decirle todo de una vez… porque simplemente ya no podía callar… y como Camus comenzaba a alejarse de su lado, se sentía cada vez peor; así que esa tarde acordaron tomar té y comer juntos

-"¿Qué pasaría si yo te dijera que me gusta «alguien» y que no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento?"- Preguntó Milo dejándose de rodeos, Camus dejó la taza de té en la mesa, se levantó mirando a su amigo muy asustado –"Creo que no fue buena idea decirte…"

-"No… es que… ya sabes lo que pienso de esos temas"- Respondió de manera nerviosa mientras volvía a sentarse, se tomaba todo el té de un sorbo (el cual congeló junto con la taza), se levantó de la mesa, fue directo hacia la alacena y sacó una pequeña botellita de vino junto con dos copitas

-"Pues vaya que si te ponen mal"- Dijo Milo con una gota de sudor en su frente y mirándole de manera extraña

-"¿Y bien?"- Preguntó impaciente mientras se servía el vino, el escorpión se le quedó viendo, no sabía si estaba preparado para decirlo ¿Qué tal y perdía su amistad? ¿Qué pasaría si Camus reaccionaba de mala manera y lo perdía para siempre? Eso no lo podría soportar; así que tendría que hacerle pensar que le gustaba alguien más. Camus se volvió a sentar

-"Pues yo estoy esperando tu respuesta"- El santo de acuario se sirvió la tercera copa de vino. No sabía que responderle, por un lado le hacía emoción saber que quizá… solo quizá… pudiera caber una pequeña esperaza de que Milo lo quisiera de la misma manera en que él lo hacia; ¿Pero y si no?

-"Tú sabes que a mi esas cosas me ponen los nervios de punta"- Respondió mientras se levantaba y le daba espalda (no sin antes tomar una cuarta copa de vino), se dirigió hacia el pequeño lavabo que tenía y se refrescó un poco.

-"Amigo… si tú supieras…"- Murmuró en forma melancólica, suspiró y recargó su mentón en el brazo que estaba sobre la mesa. Camus se secó la cara y notó aquella tristeza que inundó a su amigo

-"¿Qué te pasa Milo?"- Le preguntó sentándose de nuevo a su lado, el escorpión no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarle a los ojos… esta acción puso nervioso al santo de acuario, se levantó levemente esquivando su mirada y concentrándola en servir dos copas de vino, luego le ofreció una su amigo mientras se tomaba al hilo la otra

-"No creo que esa persona me quiera y es que… me gusta mucho… Camus, en verdad me gusta"- Respondió el escorpión apretando los puños en la mesa y centrando su mirada en ellos

-"Milo, no seas tonto"- Rió, aunque por dentro sentía esa pequeña espina lastimándole, ¿De quién podría estar él enamorado que sufría de esa manera?; sin embargo, era su amigo, la persona más especial para él y quien más quería… tenía que hacer algo por él –"¿Tú estás seguro que no te quiere? Vamos, dime ¿Quién es esa persona?"

-"Cien por ciento seguro no estoy; pero si te puedo decir que para él, amar a una persona le sería casi imposible…"

-"Me parece tener una ligera sospecha acerca de quien hablas"- Dijo en tono pensativo, por no decir decepcionado. Por su mente cruzó la idea de que a Milo le gustaba Shaka, recordando las veces que los veía juntos charlando, entrenando y bromeando

-"¿Enserio?"- Preguntó nervioso y emocionado a la vez ¿Habría descubierto su secreto?

-"Si, y creo que esa persona si te quiere"- Dijo recordando la conversación que tuvo con el hindú en la cena del otro día, sobre Milo

-"¿Deverás?"

-"Confía en mi, estoy seguro que Shaka esta más interesado en ti de lo que aparenta"- Sonrió brindando con su ¿quinta copa de vino? (NA: en realidad ya perdí la cuenta)

-"¿Shaka?"- Pensó Milo con un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo, entonces Camus no había entendido nada y mucho menos aquellas indirectas miradas que le echaba… Sin poder contenerse, dejó su caer su rostro en la mesa y se cubrió la cara con los brazos mientras lloraba. El santo de acuario se desconcertó mucho por esta acción y ni siquiera supo si había tenido algo que ver en eso; pero triste no lo dejaría. Se levanto de la silla, la jaló hasta donde él se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, luego le acaricio el cabello

-"Milo… ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Aún dudas que te ame?"- Él movió la cabeza diciendo que si, pero refiriéndose a Camus –"Mírame"- Le dijo, y el escorpión lo dudo un poco, después de todo, aquella persona que trataba de reconfortarle era quien le hacia más daño –"Vamos"- Alzó su rostro encontrándose la sonrisa de su mejor amigo –"Como lo pensé"

-"¿Qué cosa?"- Pregunto secándose las lágrimas con la mano

-"Eres hermoso Milo"- Respondió sonriendo más ampliamente

-"¿Cómo?"- Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

-"Lo que trato de decir, es que eres un ser tan especial que no hay persona que pueda resistirse a tus encantos y si algo tengo por seguro, es que muchos del santuario te aman…"

-"¿Tú lo haces?"

-"¿Yo?... Si y no, soy tú mejor amigo y te quiero… eso ya lo sabes ¿Verdad'"- Aquellas palabras rompieron el corazón del santo de escorpión quien no hizo otra cosa que romper a llorar arrojándose en brazos de Camus, pensando que estaba mal sentir aquello porque sería traicionar a su amigo.

Y mientras lo abrazaba de aquella manera para consolarlo, una pequeña lágrima escapó por los ojos del santo de acuario, sintiendo que de nada valía amar a Milo de aquella manera, si jamás le iba a corresponder…

**-:-**

¿Cobardía? Podía ser, aunque muchos podría llamarlo confusión; después de todo, Milo siempre pasaba tiempo con Shaka, incluso más que con él últimamente y quizás las cosas estaban bien así.

Pero el escorpión no pensaba darse por vencido, hace muchos años había dado el primer paso al hacerlo su amigo, ganado la batalla y ahora pensaba hacer lo mismo.

-"Esta vez se lo tengo que decir"- Pensó Milo a punto de tocar la puerta de la habitación. Aspiró lo más que pudo, soltó el aire y actuó con normalidad mientras tocaba la puerta.

Camus se encontraba metiendo varias cosas en algunos cajones, su armadura estaba sobre la mesa lista para ser portada y él un tanto alegre por la noticia que había recibo esa tarde. Cuando escuchó la puerta, se sintió un tanto confundido… después de todo nadie lo visitaba y había quedado con su amigo de la octava casa, verse hasta las ocho en su templo; pero bueno, una visita de quien fuera no le hacia daño a nadie…

-"¡Milo!"- Gritó con gran júbilo mientras se arrojaba sobre él y le abrazaba

-"¿Me perdí de algo?"- Preguntó el escorpión sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer; pero no por eso dejo de corresponder a la muestra de afecto. Camus se separó de él un poco apenado

-"No, de nada… disculpa el arrebato…"- Se acomodó un mechó de cabello detrás del oído, clavando sus ojos en otro punto del piso

-"Olvídalo"- Dijo sonriendo –"Este… yo... tengo que decirte algo y no puedo esperar a esta noche"

-"Ni yo, igual quiero decirte algo"- Sonrió volviendo a mirarle. Le hizo una seña para que pasara, el escorpión obedeció y se sentó en la cama, su amigo en la silla junto a la mesa… aún conservando su sonrisa

-"Tú primero…"- Dijo Milo

-"Mejor tú…"- Se rascó la cabeza acuario

-"Prefiero que lo digas antes"

-"De acuerdo… sucede que… ¿No adivinas?"- Camus se veía muy emocionado y Escorpio no sabía si estar feliz por él o no, después de todo no había tenido buena suerte esos días –"¿Adivinas o no Milo?"- Insistió Camus demasiado ansioso

-"No…"- Respondió pensativo

-"Bueno…"- Rodó los ojos –"Te lo diré de todas maneras… El maestro me ah mandado a Sibería para entrenar caballeros de bronce ¿Puedes creerlo?... ¡Volveré a Sibería!"- Gritó emocionado

-"¿Qué?"- Milo trató de que su cerebro procesara aquella información y que su corazón –que había comenzado a golpear con fuerza en su pecho- se calmara. Se puso de pie y apretó los puños junto a sus piernas –"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-"Que me voy a Sibería"- Musitó Camus al ver la reacción de su amigo –"¿No te da gusto?"

-"¿Quieres que me alegre porque te vas?"- Preguntó el escorpión con frialdad dirigiéndose hacia la salida

-"Pensé que lo entenderías"- Dijo Camus en voz baja

-"¿Entenderlo?... ¡Claro que lo entiendo!... Quieres largarte y dejarme… ¡Eres increíble!"- Grito mientras abría la perta, salía y daba un portazo. Acuario solo cerró los ojos por golpe, abriéndolos segundos después con mucha tristeza… después de todo, creyó que Milo entendería mejor que nadie sus motivos

**-:-**

Camus estaba tan confundido, sin comprender la razón por la que su amigo había reaccionado así; pero no importaba, su decisión estaba tomada y se marcharía aunque él no quisiera. Así que bajó aquella noche los escalones con pesadez, tratando de pensar en lo positivo de su viaje… aunque no pudiera despedirse de Milo porque este no se encontraba en su templo…

Mientras Camus lo buscaba en Escorpio, él se encontraba mejor en Virgo, disfrutando del dulce cuerpo de Shaka. En verdad era bello, y las suposiciones de acuario no estaban del todo incorrectas, ya que también le gustaba y como Milo no estaba seguro de si amaba a Camus, le convenía en cierto modo; así que ahí estaba, arriba del santo de Virgo acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos, besando cada parte sensible del rubio con esmero… tratando de que fuera suyo…

-"¿No piensas despedirte de él?"- Le preguntó Shaka al escorpión. No porque le importara, en realidad no le convenía; pero quizás, si no se despedían, Milo tendría esa pequeña espina por siempre y el recuerdo de Camus no saldría de su cabeza… algo que no le convenía en lo más mínimo

-"No creo que haga falta"- Susurró en su oído entreteniéndose de nuevo con su cuello. Shaka apretó sus labios para contener un gemido

-"¿Estas seguro?"- Milo levantó el rostro para mirarlo, Shaka abrió sus ojos

-"¿Acaso estas obsesionado con ese asunto?"- Su mirada notaba molestia; pero Virgo podía ver claramente que le dolía

-"Solo digo que seria correcto que lo hicieras"

-"¿Correcto?"- Preguntó furioso, se levantó y se sentó en la cama mientras se desperezaba un poco –"De todas formas a él le dará lo mismo"

-"Pero lo harás por ti no por él, tú te sentirás devastado sin su presencia… yo lo sé… te conozco demasiado bien como para no saberlo…"- Habló el rubio aún acostado

-"Tú y él creen conocerme; pero no saben nada de mi"- Murmuró de la mala gana

-"Creeme, sabemos más de ti que tú mismo… Milo, no lo hagas, no le digas adiós a Camus si no quieres; pero al menos trata de comprenderlo, es lo que él quiere… volver a Sibería… y sabes que no tendrá más oportunidad de hacerlo"- Milo se lo pensó mejor, después de todo el rubio tenía razón, Camus era su amigo… uno de los seres que más quería y debía comprenderlo porque eran todo lo que se tenían.

_Decir adiós nunca es fácil; pero es mejor hacerlo por unos cuantos días –aunque sean años-, que despedirte para siempre… _

**-:-**

Había llegado al templo de Aries, y ya no se había despedido de Milo, simplemente no lo había hecho… y no porque no lo deseara… sino por le había buscado sin poder encontrarlo… algo que lo destrozó completamente.

Miró por última vez la entrada del templo de Aries y bajó las escaleras con la cabeza agachada, sintiendo que cada escalón que pisaba le arrancaba una parte de su vida…

-"¡Camus! ¡Espera!"- Le gritó la voz de… ¿Milo, se dio la vuelta con la esperaza reflejada en su rostro

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Preguntó bastante sorprendido, el escorpión llegó corriendo hasta él y se recargó sobre sus rodillas para pode respirar, con una mano en su pecho

-"Vine a despedirme de ti"- Se incorporó con una sonrisa, aún sin recuperar la respiración

-"¿Entonces no te importa que me vaya?"- Inquirió Camus

-"Para serte sincero si… pero si eso es lo que buscas, hazlo, te deseo lo mejor y no te olvides que siempre estaré esperando a que mi mejor amigo regrese"- Guiñó un ojo, y las lágrimas de Camus salieron solas; pero no dejó de sonreírle, al contrario, una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios y sin poder contenerse –más bien, sin querer hacerlo- lo abrazó con fuerza, recargando sus brazos en los hombros de él

-"Te voy a extrañar escorpión"- Le dijo con la voz quebrada,

-"Yo también Camus, me harás mucha falta"- Respondió abrazándole también por la cintura. Ambos se separaron unos centímetros y Camus se mordió el labio… de pronto le había venido las ganas de besarlo… de comprobar si sus labios eran tan dulces como siempre lo había pensado. Milo tubo el mismo impulso; pero ninguno hizo nada, simplemente se soltaron mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los del otro por unos segundos… tratando de controlarse…

Al final el santo de acuario no pudo más, soltó un suspiro y le dio un beso a su amigo en la comisura de los labios mientras le susurraba

-"Adiós Milo"- Acto seguido salía corriendo escaleras abajo con la armadura sobre sus hombros, en camino hacia Sibería

El santo de Escorpio se quedo parado en la misma posición que Camus lo había dejado, antes de darse cuenta lo lejos que estaba, sin que pudiera pedirle una respuesta… una simple explicación al porque de ese beso tan pequeño…

¿Acaso Camus…? No, eso era imposible, él no podía sentir nada más por Milo que una simple amistad, después de todo siempre se lo estaba recalcando ¿No es cierto?

Además, él sabía que no podía amar, lo había escuchado de sus propios labios unos días después de llegar… cuando se lo dijo a Mascara de Muerte:

**Flash Back**

Milo había decidido invitar a Camus a visitar el lago donde se había conocido, para revivir tiempos de antaño; así que se paró en la puerta de su habitación dispuesto a tocar, cuando escuchó la voz del santo de cáncer

-"Te lo estoy diciendo enserio… yo te amo…"

-"Es que yo…"

-"Camus, dame una oportunidad"- Suplicó el crustáceo

-"No puedo Mascara de Muerte… entiende… soy el santo de Acuario, el caballero de los hielos, los sentimientos están prohibidos para mi… no puedo amar..."

-"Si puedes hacerlo, me besaste aquél día Camus…"- Milo abrió los ojos más de lo debido

-"Fue un error, solo quise saber que se sentía esa pequeña emoción; pero yo no puedo sentir nada más"

-"¿Estas hablando enserio?"- La voz de Cáncer se había quebrado

-"Si, los sentimientos están prohibidos para mi"- Milo se replegó en uno de los pilares a tiempo, antes de que MM lo descubriera cuando salía hecho un mar de lágrimas

Aquella conversación le dejó la sangre helada, ¿De modo que lo había besado? ¿MASCARA DE MUERTE HABÍA BESATO A SU CAMUS?

Un momento… ¿Su Camus?... ¿Se sentía celoso acaso?

La verdad es que si... ya que hubiera preferido ser él quien le diera su primer beso. Y ese pensamiento, le hizo comprender que estaba en lo correcto al pensar que Camus le gustaba

**End of Flash Back **

Milo ya había perdido de vista a Camus, y quizá era lo mejor… después de todas las cosas que había sucedido esos días, él trataría de olvidar sus sentimientos por el Iceberg, ya que era todo lo que comenzaba a significar para Milo…

-"Después de todo, tú no puedes sentir"- Dijo para el viento, mientras se dirigía hacia el templo de Virgo…

¿Lograría olvidarlo? Solo el tiempo podría darnos la respuesta

… **o … o …**

**_¿Ustedes que opinan?... Espero que me digan que les parece que es confusión o cobardía xD_**

**Ave Suiris:** _Hello!... así es DM estaba enamorado del lindo Camito por eso siempre lo molestaba xDDDD… es como en la escuela, si un niño te molesta es por le gustas jejeje… hicfe mía esa filosofía xD… son bromas. Sobre Milo, bueno, digamos que encontró diversión en ser un dios de la belleza… jeje… gracias por el comentario_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf: **_amiga! Jajajajaja… k tal?... bueno de seguro estas enojada por el final de final de mis dos últimos fics xD… pero no te culpo jeje… n.nU… En fin, sobre el crustáceo, pues adopte la filosofía esa de k si te molestan es x k les gustas jajajaja… como Joey y Kaiba… algo así xD… lastima que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos u.ú… de ahí me sale la idea de que por eso se volvió tan sádico ñ.ñU… jajajaja…Bueno, hasta aquí le dejo… y sobre los líos amorosos, no te aseguro que aparezcan muchos aki; pero si en la secuela de un fic que tú conoces k no sé si ya leíste el final y que tal si la riego diciéndote xD… OK, te mando muchos saludos y nos leemosn pronto… BY THE WAY!... te mandaré un mail mañana eh?... te va a llegar con mi nick –Aquarius No Kari-, BYE_

**Helena: **_Hi!... buen punto!... jajajaja fuiste la única de 30 personas que leyeron este cap en este sitio y en otros, que le dio al punto correcto!... por eso adoro tus rrs xD… arigato!_

**Sweet Angel: **_alo!... bueno… sucede k los errores se producen por la pagina, sobre lo aburrido… a mi también me lo pareció jajajaja… pero trataré de que a partir de aquí sea más interesante… bye! _

**Vibeke: **_jajajajaja… me encantó tu filosofía, gracias por el comentario… y sobre de Shura, no había pensado en eso; pero aprovechando que tenía una escena que quería agregar y k no sabia como… creo k le agregare eso para ensamblarlo… muchas gracias:D _

_**Bien, nos leemos por aquí y les prometo darles una –no sé será linda- sorpresa ñ.ñ… ya saben k a veces con mis fics no se sabe ni k va a suceder xD**_


	7. Cosas k no se olvidan

**_Este capitulo me costó un poco de trabajo, porque ya no sabía como seguirle; pero si recuerdan, al principio del fic les dije que iba a estar muy apegado al anime… así que verán un personaje que no aparece en el manga…_**

**_-quiero enviar un saludo a Persefone, no sé que nick tengas aquí pero te saludo con el que te conozco y te agradezco el que me leas- _**

**Cosas que no se olvidan**

Tal como lo dijo aquella noche, Milo se olvidó de lo que sentía por Camus –incluso de ese pequeño beso de despedida-, reemplazándolo por una noche de pasión con Shaka.

Al principio, el santo de Virgo y Escorpio mantuvieron una relación; pero después de algunas semanas, Shaka fue enviado a entrenar a algunos caballeros de plata, dejando solo a Milo y rompiendo su relación.

Y aunque el escorpión se quedó sin Camus y sin el rubio, su vida sexual siguió con la promesa de que jamás se enamoraría de nadie… aunque eso le llevara a sentirse vacío por siempre…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

El santo de acuario hacia mucho que terminó de entrenar al caballero Cristal, incluso su propio pupilo ya había entrenado a otro caballero de bronce.

Para entonces, el francés aún no volvía al santuario por estar de viaje (NA: Unas pequeñas vacaciones diría yo). Y sin embargo, recibió un aviso del patriarca que le ordenaba volver lo más pronto posible al santuario…

Así que ahí estaba de nuevo, en la casa de Acuario… sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras terminaba de ducharse; sintiendo el agua caliente recorrer todo su cuerpo, mojar sus cabellos y su cara para arrebatar de su mente el no tan agradable recuerdo de su llegaba, el saludo casi tan frío de Milo…

Camus se preguntaba a menudo el motivo para que él le saludara de esa manera no tan agradable… sintiendo que su amigo se había hecho inmune a los sentimientos… algo que él hubiera deseado para sí mismo…

Imaginaba que esa noche su amigo estaría en alguna fiesta o algo así, divirtiéndose en uno de esos lugares que tanto le gustaban… no lo sabía con seguridad, solo que necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien y mirarse en sus zafiros para declarar lo que sentía hacia él… porque Camus ya lo había decidido, tenía que decirle a Milo que lo amaba… era ahora… o morir en el intento…

Terminó de bañarse, se cambió y se arregló lo mejor posible para salir en su búsqueda… aunque ya sospechaba que Milo no se encontraría en su templo.

Y mientras salía de Acuario, bajando los escalones con el corazón en el estomago latiéndole a todo lo que daba, pensaba y repasaba en su mente las palabras correctas para poder confesar su pequeño secreto… y hacer entender al escorpión que lo amaba…

**-:-**

Tenía más de dos horas esperándole, sentado a las afueras de su cuarto, con el corazón aún latiendo con fuerza… esperando la aparición del guardia del octavo templo…

Pero Milo no parecía tener la intención de aparecerse por ahí, y para Camus, aquello no significaba otra cosa que una señal para no declarársele.

Así que se levantó del suelo con torpeza, dando apenas unos pasos para dirigirse hacia la salida de Escorpio... escuchando débiles voces y pasos en su espalda… y preguntándose si en verdad los oía o solo era parte de su imaginación; pero sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando reconoció la voz de Milo… quien se oía bastante ebrio

-"_Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mi, manda a todos a volar… diles que yo no fui…_"

-"Milo ya cállate"- Dijo Aioria con fastidio –quien lo traía recargado en sí mismo para que no cayera al suelo

-"Estoy cantando gatito… así que déjame ser… _Yo te aseguro que yo no fui, son puros cuentos de por ahí…_"

-"Si eso es cantar entonces yo soy Brat Pitt…"

-"JA, JA, JA… eres MUY gracioso"- Dijo con sarcasmo el escorpión agachando la cabeza. Aioria soltó un suspiro resignado y siguió llevando a Milo hacia su habitación, topándose segundos después con el santo de acuario parado en la puerta

-"Hola Camus"- Saludó deteniéndose, el escorpión levantó la cabeza

-"Aioria… ¿Qué le pasa a Milo?"- Preguntó un tanto preocupado

-"Esta ebrio"- Contestó

-"Que gusto verte… ¿Me extrañaste?"- El escorpión se soltó del castaño y se recargó en la pared, caminando a tientas para llegar con su amigo -"Yo también te extrañe Iceberg"- Rió Milo, aunque eso desconcertó a Camus, ya que nunca lo había llamado así –"No pongas esa cara, acéptalo… eso es lo que eres"- Acuario abrió los ojos sorprendido

-"¿Eso te parezco?"- Le preguntó herido, mientras Aioria notaba como sus pupilas comenzaban a temblar amenazando con… ¿Llorar?

-"Si"- Respondió el escorpión, Camus solo agachó la cabeza soltando un suspiro… de todas las personas que él conocía, Milo era la única de quien menos esperaba ese apodo

-"Ya tengo que irme…"- Murmuró y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida del templo

-"Siempre tuve un concepto equivocado de ti, pensé que te importaban las personas, incluso que podías llegar a tener sentimientos; pero apenas me doy cuenta de que no los tienes"- Camus se detuvo en seco

-"Ignoro el motivo por el cual estés molesto Milo… pero me estas lastimando"

-"No estoy molesto… simplemente me doy cuenta de que no eres lo que yo esperaba **Iceberg**"- Repitió Milo recalcando la última palabra

-"¡Ya estuvo bien!"- Gritó Camus y el castaño notó que algunas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos –"¿De donde sacas el que yo no tenga sentimientos?"- Su voz se había quebrado… y sin embargo no evitaba que hablara con frialdad…

-"Dime si alguna vez has amado a alguien"- El castaño que había estado mirando al escorpión con el entrecejo fruncido, miró sorprendido a Camus, observando como se secaba furioso el rostro con el dorso de las manos

-"No, y dudo que tú lo hicieras o lo hagas"- Dijo frialdad

-"La diferencia entre nosotros, es que yo sé disfrutar, en cambio tú, eres un arisco"- Acuario no respondió, solo lanzó un suspiro y se colocó enfrente de Milo, quedando solo unos centímetros separados

-"Me da mucha pena que pienses así después de tantos años de amistad"

-"¿Amistad?"- Rió el escorpión

-"Milo…"- Aioria trató de callarlo

-"No, este cree que soy su amigo, si él supiera que su amistad no me interesa…"- Dijo con desprecio, como si se tratara de un rico y un mendigo

-"Camus, no le hagas caso, esta ebrio… no sabe lo que dice"- Comentó el castaño tapándole la boca con una mano; pero Milo se la quito con rabia

-"¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Quién podría interesarse en una persona tan fría como él?"

-"Ya cierra la bocota"- Reprendió el león

-"Dejálo Aioria, es obvio que el alcohol solo fue el factor para que Milo tuviera los pantalones de decir lo que en verdad piensa"- Dijo Camus dándose la vuelta en dirección hacia su templo, sintiendo correr por sus mejillas las lágrimas del dolor más amargo del mundo

**-:-**

Quizá esas palabras no había tenido el menor efecto en Milo, ni siquiera le había importado… y por todos sus antepasados que tenía, deseaba al menos una disculpa… porque se la merecía ¿O no?

Es decir, siempre había sido su amigo… su apoyo… incluso le había aguantado sus chistes malos y que anduviera con tantos… pero eso no era soportable… el que Milo le dijera que era un hielo sin sentimientos dolía… y vaya que si…

Porque lo amaba como jamás pensó amar a nadie, porque el silencio de tres días lo estaba matando… porque el no verlo y saber que estaría con alguien más que no fuera él le hacia daño…

¿Desde cuando Milo era así? ¿Qué pasó en todos esos años para que de la noche a la mañana el caballero de Escorpio se volviera de esa manera?

Sinceramente Camus no lo sabía; pero quería descubrirlo… necesitaba entender tantas cosas o al menos encontrar algo que lo ayudara a olvidarse para siempre de él, comprendiendo que sus palabras eran dichas desde el corazón…

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó algunos pasos provenir desde la entrada. Rápidamente fue a ver de quien se trataba, topándose con el rostro de una de las personas más dulces, nobles y cálidas que él conocía... su pupilo… el caballero Cristal

-"Saludos al caballero de Acuario, maestro de los hielos"- Dijo aquél joven postrando una rodilla en el piso

-"¿Cristal, qué haces en el santuario?"- Le preguntó Camus extrañado. Su pupilo se levantó sonriente

-"Maestro, es grato saber que aún me recuerdas después de tantos años"

-"¿Cómo olvidar al caballero de hielo más cálido de todos?"- Dijo acuario bastante serio; pero por dentro se sentía muy feliz de verle

-"Creáme maestro, Hyoga… mi pupilo es aún más humano que yo"

-"¡Lo que faltaba! Una replica de Cristal… El patriarca debió dejar que yo le entrenase"

-"Aún así fue que me mandaran, el pequeño Hyoga y yo simpatizamos mucho…"

-"La relación pupilo y maestro no deben ir más haya que la de dos caballeros…"

-"Lo sé maestro"- Suspiró Cristal bajando la mirada

-"Aún no me has dicho que haces aquí"- Repitió Camus sin dejar su seriedad, su pupilo le miró a los ojos

-"Eh venido a hablar con el Patriarca, no es el mismo de antes… y esta infundiendo un reino de terror maestro, quisiera que volviera al buen camino"

-"¿Qué dices?"- Se extraño Acuario

-"¿No me diga que no se ha dado cuenta? Pensé que sus caballero dorados estaban al tanto de todo"

-"Hay cosas que no comparte con nosotros Cristal; ¿Pero es verdad lo que dices?"- Frunció el entrecejo

-"Se lo juro por Athena"- Contestó Cristal bastante serio

-"Quizá estas en un error"- El pupilo meneó la cabeza varias veces

-"No maestro, se lo probaré, ya lo verá"- Dijo decidido y cruzó el templo de Acuario, dejando muy desconcertado Camus

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Había pasado solo un par de días desde que Cristal dejó el santuario. Camus aún recordaba su rostro tan lúgubre después de hablar con el patriarca… y las dudas se apoderaban de él sobre lo que había dicho…

¿Sería que el maestro era malvado? Camus no lo creería, había estado varios días ya en el santuario y no había visto nada malo ni anormal… pero seguía dudando…

Caminó de regreso a su templo, después de entrenar, con la esperanza de ver a Milo… ¿Cómo es que una semana sin verse y a él no le importaba? De verdad que el escorpión lo había sorprendido… y ojalá Camus nunca hubiera abierto su corazón…

Pero ahora consideraba más importante resolver aquél misterio, el saber como es que su pupilo estaba tan frío… tan sombrío… no parecía el mismo…

**-:-**

Camus estaba de regreso de comprar algunos víveres en el pueblo, cargaba algunas bolsas mientras subía las escaleras y jadeaba por el largo camino que había recorrido. En su mente aún seguían las palabras de Cristal al volver a Sibería

-"_Debo cumplir las ordenes y deseos del gran maestro_"

Eso le hacia pensar que Cristal se había convencido de que estaba todo bien… pero él no era una persona fácil de convencer y menos cuando en su mirada mostraba tanta determinación…

-"Señor Camus"- Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos a tan solo algunos escalones antes de llegar a su templo, él levantó la vista para encontrarse con uno de los guardias del patriarca, esperándole en la entrada

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Le cuestionó terminando de subir los escalones

-"Le llegó una carta de Sibería"- El guardia hizo una reverencia entregando el sobre, Camus dejo las cosas en el suelo y le miró extrañado, tomó el la carta entre sus manos mientras el otro hombre hacia una reverencia y se retiraba

-"Me pregunto si será de Cristal… aunque lo dudo… él no solía escribirme…"- Abrió el sobre sacando una hoja de papel, leyendo el contenido de dicha carta… provocando que sus manos temblaran… sus ojos se entristecieran y que todo su mundo de pronto se terminara… -"No puede ser…"- Musitó abriendo los ojos bastante sorprendido mientras su mano se posaba sobre el pilar para encontrar algo en que recargarse y evitar que cayera al suelo… -"Él no… él no…"- Repetía sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, estrujando el papel en sus manos –"Cristal no puede estar muerto…"- Negó aventando el papel hacia el suelo, dándose la vuelta hacia las escaleras aún recargándose en la pared para no caer… y corriendo segundos después hacia el templo de Escorpio…

Se sentía herido con Milo, pero en esos momentos necesitaba un amigo para saber que no todo estaba perdido, porque a Camus se le hacia sumamente increíble que su pupilo estuviera muerto…

Y mientras bajaba las escaleras con el corazón apunto de romperse… No imaginó que lo que sucedería en la casa de Escorpio, cambiaría las cosas entre él y Milo para siempre…

**_Ahora si… este es uno de los últimos capítulos… no sé si el penúltimo o todavía le agregaré dos más… pero si les aseguro una cosa…_**

_**¡Ya viene lo bueno! **_

_**¿Alguno aceptara sus sentimientos? **_

_**¿Qué pasará que cambie las cosas entre ellos dos para siempre?**_

_**Descúbranlo muy pronto o.o **_


	8. Dilo con tu cuerpo

**_Hello! Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo o.-_**

**_Agradezco los rrs de Elena, Ave Sirius y Forfirith-Greenleaf… así como de los demás que me leen pero que no se atreven a dejar un mensaje, gracias!_**

**_Advertencia: Song Fic - Extras: Grupo Lu: Grita Fuerte -, Lemon –mi tercer lemon en un fic, no esperen mucho XD-_**

… **o … o …**

"**Dilo con tu cuerpo"**

Se corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos aquella noche, mientras se encontraba sentado en el piso, con su espalda recargada en la cama mientras sostenía una botella de vino y dejaba brotar de sus ojos lágrimas de dolor…

Porque le dolía… porque las cosas no eran justas…

**_Quiero ser para ti algo más,  
Quiero ser tu vanidad  
Y así entregarte mi alma y más…_**

Aún recordaba lo que escuchó al llegar al templo de Escorpio, en la habitación de Milo… los gemidos de placer que él daba mientras retozaba con Mascara de Muerte…

Eso ya era el colmo… perder a su pupilo, lo segundo más cercano a un amigo… y oír eso…

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Milo regresó del pueblo más sobrio que de costumbre, y es que tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no le gustaba del ambiente tan frío que se respiraba en el santuario… algo estaba mal y él lo sabía…

**_Qué tal vez pueda ser de una vez lo que tenga que pasar  
Y luego ven, entrégate…_**

-"Me alegra que llegaras"- Dijo Shaka cuando el escorpión cruzó por su templo. Milo le miró confundido, no imagino encontrarlo despierto y menos esperando a que pasara

-"¿De verdad?"- Sonrió con malicia –"¿Te sientes muy solo y quieres compañía?"- Dijo Milo en forma de broma. Shaka enrojeció

-"No… es Camus…"- Balbuceó

-"¿Qué le pasa?"- Su sonrisa se borró enseguida –después de todo ese nombre no le era tan agradable como antes-

-"Esta mal…"- Respondió Shaka abriendo sus ojos

-"No es mi problema, él y yo no somos amigos"- Dijo tajante el santo de Escorpio encaminándose hacia la salida; pero un brazo del rubio lo detuvo

-"Aioria me dijo lo que sucedió esa noche"- Milo notó que su entrecejo estaba fruncido, como si de pronto estuviera molesto

-"¿Cuál noche?"- Se extrañó el escorpión

-"Cuando tú y él se pelearon"- El peliazul se soltó con un brusco movimiento

-"Camus y yo no nos hemos peleado, simplemente que él mantiene su distancia y yo hago lo mismo"- Respondió tajante. Aquella situación de verdad le estaba molestando, ni siquiera entendía el porque debía explicarse con Shaka o porque tenía que estar hablando de Camus con él…

-"Le dijiste que no tenía sentimientos y que era un Iceberg"- Dijo molesto el rubio, como si aquél insulto hubiera sido para él mismo. Milo abrió los ojos sorprendido y dio tres pasos hacia atrás

-"¿Qué yo qué?"- No podía creer que él hubiera hecho o dicho semejante cosa, simplemente no lo creía porque jamás había pasado por su cabeza el lastimarlo… claro que no

-"¿No te acuerdas?"- Preguntó Shaka apunto de perder la paciencia

-"No…"- Balbuceó Milo

-"Osh!"- Dio el rubio una patada al aire y le dio la espalda con indignación –"No importa… solo vete… tienes que ir a ver a Camus"

-"¿Para que quiero verlo?"- Milo se cruzó de brazos

-"Su pupilo acaba de ser muerto por un caballero de bronce y eso, es indignante"- Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación sin voltearse a verlo. El escorpión se quedo unos segundos como perdido en otra dimensión

-"¿Estas seguro?"

-"No tengo porque mentirte"- Respondió antes de perderse en el pasillo. Milo lo fulminó con la mirada; pero recordando sus palabras… algo en su pecho se agito… era su corazón… y este le decía que definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien y que debía ver a Camus lo más pronto posible.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, apretó los puños y corrió hacia a Acuario con el corazón en un puño, rogando a los dioses porque su amigo estuviera bien…

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Camus había aventado la botella contra la pared donde estaba la puerta del baño, tenía las piernas recogidas con sus brazos, mientras se abrazaba así mismo y seguía llorando. El único pensamiento que ahora estaba en su mente, era el de morirse, de no saber de nada y perderse para siempre…

**_Para que trates tú de fingir si no te puedes mentir_**

**_Ya di que si  
Ya estoy aquí_**

-"¿Estas bien?"- Esa voz provenía de la entrada de su habitación. Ahora que lo recordaba, ni siquiera se había preocupado por cerrar la puerta, simplemente no lo había hecho; por lo que al levantar la vista, se encontró con un sexy Milo (NA: recuerden que venía de una fiesta) parado en la entrada de su habitación. Su semblante lucía enormemente preocupado, sus pupilas y sus labios temblaban… en verdad se parecía al antiguo pupilo de Escorpio que años antes había ganado su confianza.

-"¿Te parece que lo estoy?"- Su voz sonaba tan apagada y fría, sus ojos estaban tan rojos cono la uña escarlata y su semblante tan entristecido que el propio Milo lo desconoció. Aquello simplemente lo había dejado totalmente perplejo a su siempre amigo, que se congeló en su lugar sin saber si echarse a correr hacia Camus o retirarse y dejarlo solo, ya que Milo sabía que las cosas eran graves; pero nunca se imaginó que fueran tan malas como para ponerlo de aquella forma

**_Solo quiero que tengas un poco de mi respiración,  
Mi corazón es tuyo, amor_**

-"Camus…"- Susurró cerrando la puerta, dando torpes pasos hacia él y poniéndose de rodillas a su lado, rodeando lentamente con sus brazos a su amigo. Acuario simplemente se abrazó con fuerza a él… escondiendo la cara en su pecho –"Todo estará bien, no te preocupes"

-"Me siento terrible…"- Sollozó

-"Lo sé…"- Susurró Milo acariciando su cabello –"Pero yo estoy contigo Camus, no te preocupes, no dejaré que nada te pase… lo prometo"- Y sin pensarlo, besó la coronilla de su cabeza. Acuario se sorprendió por este hecho, se incorporó para mirarlo mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas… mientras aquél dolor seguía presente… embelezándose con sus ojos… deteniéndose en sus labios… regresando a sus ojos… acercando su cara a la de Milo… sintiéndose cada vez más atraído… cerrando sus ojos ante el calor que el aliento del escorpión pegaba en su nariz… rozando sus labios con un tímido beso… rodeando aquél cuerpo con sus brazos llenos de deseo… convirtiendo solo un roce de labios en algo mucho más excitante y más apasionado… atrayéndose mutuamente mientras subían ambos a la cama… uno completamente destrozado, otro bastante confundido… dejando salir de sí lo que había sentido desde hace mucho por Camus…

_**Grita, grita fuerte  
que me quieres  
que se pierda dentro de mi voz  
siente para siempre  
tu me tienes  
y contigo llevas mi pasión**_

La ropa era tan estorbosa en esos momentos que era muy difícil decidir que prenda debía quitarse primero, o que parte del cuerpo se tenía que acariciar. No era que Milo quisiera propasarse con él estando ebrio, simplemente que sus besos y su cuerpo completamente, pedían a gritos sordos y desesperados el cuerpo del escorpión, una simple muestra de cariño para sentirse vivo… algo que le despertara al menos esa noche

Y Escorpio necesitaba de él, por alguna razón tenía que besarlo… hacerlo suyo… Aunque solo fuera para hacer ver a Milo que aún amaba a Camus, que ese pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios fue eterno y que jamás desapareció como él mismo creyó…

Los labios de Camus se convirtieron en su delirio, en la cárcel que hacia presa su lengua permitiéndole explorar y tocar cada parte sensible de boca… juguetear con lengua de una manera que le robaba la respiración poco a poco y lentamente, haciéndole imposible el solo hecho de siquiera intentarlo…

Sus brazos y sus dedos, se convirtieron en el factor vital del acto… mientras le desvestía… mientras acariciaba su suave piel desde su pecho hasta su abdomen… deslizándose cada vez más por sus caderas, llegando poco a poco a sus glúteos para acariciarlos… deslizándose de nuevo hacia su abdomen y deteniéndose en su entre pierna…

Camus emitió un gemido y abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo del escorpión, dejando que hundiera su cabeza en su pecho y le besara con gusto… deteniéndose en sus pezones… acariciando cada uno con su lengua… resbalando su mano por la cadera de acuario hasta llegar a su pierna y subirla al nivel de su propia cintura, permitiéndole que con ella le abrazara… deteniéndose solo un momento

**_Si me quieres amar ven acá y dime la verdad  
Y mírame,  
Solo ámame_**

-"Quiero que estés consiente de lo que estamos haciendo"- Dijo Milo aún respirando con dificultad, tomando con una mano el rostro angelical de Camus y mirándole justo a los ojos –"Después de esta noche ya no abra marcha atrás y lo sabes, las cosas entre tú y yo jamás volverán a ser iguales"- Las pupilas de Acuario temblaron pero no desistió

-"¿Por qué quisiste estar conmigo?"- Escorpio no respondió, tampoco rechazó el contacto con sus ojos –"Yo sé que las cosas entre nosotros tendrán que cambiar… pero ¿No es eso lo que ya ocurrió?... ¿Quién niega que después de esta noche nuestra relación no mejore? Después de todo ya esta mal… y yo quiero estar contigo por que yo te…"- Sus labios fueron sellados con un beso, impidiéndole el solo hecho de hablar… de nuevo robándole la oportunidad de respirar o el solo intentar articular palabra para romper el mágico momento que ambos vivían.

_**Cada día la vida me invita a enamorarme más,**_

_**A rescatar mí sed de amar**_

Pero es que Milo había comprendido al fin, que el distanciamiento de Camus no se debía a ningún otro motivo que el de estar enamorado de él… y eso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de emoción, incluso cada parte de sí mismo vibró de emoción en cuanto pensó la frase completa de su ahora amante

-"No estoy listo para escucharlo…"- Susurró dejando sus labios para entretenerse más en su cuello, haciendo que Camus pegara su mejilla a la suya ante el cosquilleo que la boca del escorpión le causaba –"Solo quiero que sepas que yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento, y lo que siga sucediendo, nos afectara a ambos de alguna manera…"- Cerró los ojos y dejó un último beso debajo de su oído, luego le miró a la cara -"Camus, si no quieres seguir…"- Acuario fue quien dejo morir aquellas palabras en su propia boca, plantando un suave y apasionado beso en sus labios… separándose segundos después para besar su frente

-"Te dije que estaba totalmente seguro"- Dijo en un suspiro, atrayendo más hacia si a Milo, enredando más su propia pierna en la cintura del escorpión para hacer un contacto mayor entre ambos miembros bastante endurecidos

Ni Milo ni Camus dijeron palabra alguna, simplemente se limitaron a acariciarse… a besarse… a ser suyos mutuamente, empapados en sudor… gimiendo a cada momento que los besos y movimientos eran más arduos… culminando el momento cuando Acuario se acomodó boca abajo, sostenido su propio peso con sus brazos, mientras el escorpión se ponía de rodillas detrás de él, besando su espalda con suavidad… provocándole algunas cosquillas que solamente lo excitaban más… metiendo su mano entre las piernas de Camus para acariciar unos instantes su miembro… escuchando aquellos delirios de placer que le incitaban a seguir y a acelerar… dejando su hombría para acariciar con sus dedos sus testículos… pasando su mano de regreso… acariciando cada parte sensible… dejándola juguetear en su ano para abrirlo un poco e introducir finalmente su sexo… despacio…

_**Cada vez en tu piel siento que necesitas más y más  
acércate y atrévete**_

Camus lanzó un leve bufido, Milo se detuvo… pero al ver que movía la cabeza en señal negativa siguió introduciéndose en él con movimientos lentos mientras se mordía el labio… tomando los glúteos de Acuario para moverlos a su gusto y excitarse más… gimiendo cada vez más de placer… sintiéndose demasiado extasiado… escuchando la respiración entre cortada de Camus… sus exhalaciones cada vez que él hacia un movimiento… y cuando se movía más rápido lanzaba un gemido… entonces se detenía y Acuario lograba de nuevo respirar al menos un poco de aire… y si Milo se movía con más rapidez… su respiración se perdía y sus gemidos aceleraban…

_**Grita, grita fuerte  
que me quieres  
que se pierda dentro de mi voz  
siente para siempre  
tu me tienes  
y contigo llevas mi pasión**_

Hizo algunos movimientos circulares dentro de él arrancando más gemidos de si mismo y de Camus… deteniéndose unos segundos para reponerse y seguir; pero Acuario empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás teniendo el control del movimiento unos segundos mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas y sus dientes a sus labios… mientras Milo ponía los ojos en blanco debido al placer y seguía moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás… culminando el momento cuando su hombría se irguió aún más y baño el interior de Camus con su propia esencia, dejándole marcado así para siempre…

Milo salió de Camus con su respiración aún entre cortada, bañado todavía en sudor. Acuario simplemente había dejado caer todo su peso en sus propios brazos que le habían servido de apoyo, sintiendo la sensación de aún tener al escorpión dentro de él; pero conforme la respiración se fue frenando y volviendo su cause, esa sensación se volvió polvo…

Tal vez pasaron varios minutos hasta que la habitación por fin se quedo en silencio, hasta que decidieron mirarse después haber realizado aquél acto que más de deseo y descontrol, había sido de amor. Camus se giró sobre sí hacia la pared para mirar a Milo, el escorpión sintió este movimiento e hizo lo mismo del lado contrario para verle.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban llenos de una luz nunca antes conocida por ninguno, o al menos eso pensaban… porque esos mismos ojos que ahora se miraban y se contemplaban con tal cuidado, eran los mismos con los que se habían visto hacia tantos años…

-"Camus…"- Susurró Escorpio, Acuario simplemente puso un dedo en sus labios y se acercó hacia él, rozando sus labios con un tímido beso… haciendo que Milo cerrara los ojos ante el contacto

-"Te amo"- Susurró. Su ahora amante no respondió, simplemente siguió con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del sabor de sus labios y de lo bien que esas palabras le hacían sentir, de cómo sus mejillas se fueron calentando, su corazón saltaba de emoción y cada parte de él era recorrida con una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo estremecerse. Sintió el aliento de Camus desaparecer de su rostro, luego un peso en su pecho… y cuando abrió los ojos para saber lo que pasaba, se dio cuenta de que el hermoso cabello de su antiguo amigo caiga sobre sus brazos, su cuerpo y sobre la cama

-"Camus…"- Volvió a susurrar haciendo que el santo de acuario se sonrojara y que incluso se ilusionara por escuchar esa palabra que correspondiera la suya… -"Yo… pues…"- Acuario abrió los ojos notando lo difícil que le era expresarse, sintiendo un poco de peso en su pecho. Milo simplemente suspiro

-"Que descanses"- Fue lo que Camus dijo dejando un beso en su desnudo pecho. Escorpio miró el techo y se mordió la lengua… sus labios se suavizaron y murmuró unas débiles palabras para que no las escuchara…

-"Te quiero"- Y Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su ahora amante contra sí; pero Camus lo escuchó perfectamente… como si le hubiera hablado al oído

Acuario sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, después de todo… no esperaba que de la noche a la mañana Milo dijera lo que sentía por él, si pensaba que ya se había olvidado de lo que era amar o incluso, que se sentía confundido…

Quizá Camus tenía mucho en que trabajar para lograr convencerlo de que también estaba enamorado de él… y para eso tenía todo el resto de su vida…

O al menos eso creía…

… **o … o …**

**_Okay, en primer lugar, yo no tenia contemplado que nada de esto pasara; pero… bueno… por algo se llama "Lo que nunca dijiste" y aún tengo una o dos cartas bajo la manga…_**

_**Y pues tengo que agradecer este capitulo a Antares-Scorpio porque su mensaje me hizo ver muchas cosas, entre las cuales que después de todo lo que van a sufrir y sufrieron, merecían por lo menos estar juntos una sola vez… **_

_**Bueno, nos vemos en algunos días y ojala que gustara porque la parte del lemon me costo mucho trabajo -.- XD**_

**_By the way, siempre no es uno de los últimos capítulos… mejor luego les digo porque todavía no estoy segura como quiero terminarlo T.T… _**

**Aquarius No Kari**


	9. Chapter 9

**_¡Hola! Yo sé que me retrasé y que eso se esta volviendo casi una costumbre mía XD… pero ya saben que publique nuevos fics y me estoy dedicando a otras actualizaciones; además de que se me fue la inspiración y bueno… para que les digo toda la historia XD… aquí les dejo el capitulo número nuevo:_**

**Es puro amor**

Aquél peculiar aroma que llego hasta su nariz, no podía ser de ninguna otra persona que el custodio del onceavo templo; aquél con quien aquella noche había compartido su alma… su ser… a sí mismo…

Milo abrió los ojos con pereza, a causa de la luz que anunciaba un nuevo día; acurrucándose un poco en el lugar donde estaba, antes de despertar completamente. Lo primero que sus ojos notaron, era que estaba apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su ¿amigo?... no, ya no era su amigo… Camus había pasado del lugar de su mejor amigo, al mejor de sus amantes… quizá su amor…

Escorpio se sentía confundido, ya que no sabía si aquella forma en que ahora miraba al onceavo custodio –mientras seguía durmiendo placidamente y soñaba quien sabe con que cosa, para sonreír como lo hacia-, se debía a que comenzaba a sentir algo más por él que una simple amistad. Y como si no fuera lógico, Milo le había querido años atrás ¿O no?... Eso quería decir que posiblemente su antiguo amor por el caballero de los hielos, siguiera aún ahí en su pecho…

Y mientras contemplaba al caballero de acuario, dormir tan placidamente; no pudo evitar sentir el tremendo deseo de besarlo… de poder degustar una vez más los labios de quien en esos momentos lo traía completamente confundido…

Bajo los parpados a tal grado que podía cerrar los ojos, recargó una mano sobre la almohada para poder sostenerse a una corta distancia de la faz de Camus… y acercó sus labios a los del aguador, dejando en ellos un dulce beso….

El cosquilleo inesperado que atacó a su estomago, le asustó a tal grado, que se separó del aguador tratando de recuperar el color normal de sus mejillas recién matizadas a carmín.

Se apartó un poco de acuario para poder levantarse de la cama y comenzar a vestirse, un poco desesperado porque el calor en su rostro no disminuía en lo más mínimo; al contrario… entre más recordaba la razón por la cual se encontraba desnudo, le hacía querer cerrar los ojos; pero lamentablemente o para su desgracia… al hacerlo, veía lo que había sucedido con Camus… haciéndole sentir un poco de vergüenza, incluso que una pequeña sonrisa acompañara a sus labios, dándose cuenta de que no había estado mal… en lo absoluto…

Y no lo estaba porque Camus lo amaba, se lo había dicho la noche anterior de más de mil maneras… con caricias… con besos… con el sudor que despidió su cuerpo cuando estuvo con él… con palabras… con los ojos… Lo expresó como el mejor de los amantes, dejando a un lado su fría personalidad para abrirse al amor, para deshacerse de las dudas y estar con la persona que amaba… con Milo

El caballero de Escorpio terminó de vestirse, soltando un débil suspiro al mirar de nuevo el semblante tan lleno de paz de su amado hielo

-"Pero si de hielo no tienes nada…"- Susurró mirando su cara, para luego morderse un labio y controlar una pequeña sonrisa picara. Volvió a acercarse al santo de acuario, besó sus labios una vez más y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no despertarle

-:-

Camus comenzó a moverse entre sueños, estirando su brazo hacia un lado donde antes había estado la cabeza apoyada de Milo… tratando de alcanzar con sus dedos alguna parte del escorpión; pero sin lograrlo… porque cuando acuario alzó el rostro con los parpados ahora abiertos, para descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo, se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba en cama

-"¿Tuvista malos sueños?"- Camus sonrió con cierta vergüenza, al imaginar por unos horribles momentos que le había abandonado. Giró el rostro hacia el lugar donde había provenido la voz, sonriendo con más amplitud cuando le miró con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, recargado en el marco de la puerta con ropa limpia y nueva, mostrando claramente que se había ido a su templo para cambiarse

-"Buenos días…"- Saludó el francés recargándose en un brazo, y lograr con ello mirar mejor a su amigo

-"Tardes serán"- Corrigió divertido, caminando hacia el santo de acuario con la sonrisa aún en sus labios, revisándolo un poco con la mirada… cerciorándose de que estuviera en buen estado –"Tienes mal aspecto"- Declaró torciendo un poco los labios. El aguador sonrió un poco para responder casi en susurro

-"En cambio tú, luces encantador…"- Milo tosió para ocultar sus nervios, provocando una sonrisa aún más amplia en los labios de Camus

-"Yo me refería a que no luces muy saludable"- Dijo un poco incómodo, entreteniéndose en uno de los rizos azulados de su cabello. Acuario se puso un poco serio, lamentando la terrible borrachera de la noche y tarde anterior

-"Ah… pues… me duele un poco la cabeza…"- Dijo agarrando con ambas manos su frente. Milo regresó su mirada a la faz del francés

-"Si, la cruda es horrible… yo la experimenté cuando…"- Sus labios dejaron de moverse, recordando así las palabras de Shaka sobre lo que él le había dicho a Camus y que no recordaba.

_«-"Le dijiste que no tenía sentimientos y que era un Iceberg"-»_

Escorpio torció un poco la boca, bajando sus ojos para mirar sus pies. Nunca fue su intención decirlo, tampoco lastimarlo… es solo que esa noche no tuvo control sobre su lengua, ni con las palabras que de su boca salieron… hiriendo lamentablemente al caballero de acuario. Y ahora comenzaba a recordar esa noche… a Aioria tratando de callarlo, a Camus esperándolo en la entrada de su habitación y a él mismo hiriendo el corazón de la persona que tanto quería

_«-"Este cree que soy su amigo, si él supiera que su amistad no me interesa…"-»_

Pero es que luego de tantos años, sentimientos encontrados y cosas confusas que pasaron entre ambos… ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que después de todo, Camus si lo amaba y que él estaba más que confundido?

–"¿Sabes qué?"- Dijo de pronto el caballero de Escorpio, tronando los dedos para llamar un poco la atención del francés –"Creo que te eh de preparar el desayuno"- Cerró el ojo en un gesto de guiño, afirmando seguridad

-"¿En-enserio?"- La mirada de Camus brilló de pronto, tomando con sus manos una sabana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, levantarse y caminar hacia su "amigo"

-"Si, yo sé que platillo podría venirte muy bien en casos de cruda extrema como esa"- Dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. El aguador embozó una media sonrisa, tratando de olvidar las razones por las cuales había bebido

-"No estoy tan grave"- Respondió rascándose la cabeza

-"Bueno… pero un poco de mi comida no te caerá mal"

-"De acuerdo"- Sonrió –"Gracias por todo"- Se inclinó un poco hacia el escorpión, cerrando los ojos para depositar en la comisura de sus labios, un suave beso; posteriormente se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al baño, no sin antes hablarle por última vez –"Tomaré una corta ducha"- Y entró al baño, recargándose en la puerta ahora cerrada para poder suspirar y percibir una vez más la esencia de Milo, antes de que bañarse y perderla… aunque sabiendo de más que esta no desaparecería de su piel nunca

-:-

Ya no sabia ni que estaba haciendo, ni tampoco el tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces; simplemente que desde hacia un par de minutos, había permanecido recargado en la estufa con la mirada perdida en… ningún lado en realidad…

Su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho… sin control alguno, sus mejillas y parte de la nariz… estaba sonrosada a causa del último recuerdo que acometía a su mente:

El rostro tan cerca del aguador, dejando nuevamente un beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de marcharse… marcando su mente y su corazón tal como la última vez, haciendo tan notable y explícitamente obvio que a Milo no solo le gustaba Camus como hombre… si no que estaba enamorado de él, y que ese sentimiento suyo hacia algunos años, no murió del todo… ¡Ni siquiera desapareció!... sencillamente lo ocultó bajo varias capas de lo que fuera, para que no volviera a molestarlo y para que el santo de acuario no lo lastimara…

¡Rayos, si lo amaba… y en que forma!

Se sentía bien el escuchar que su corazón se agitara, que incluso tuviera que aguantar la respiración para que no se diera cuenta que comenzaba a faltarle el aire, que él sonreía… que riera… incluso que llorara… Cualquier cosa que Camus hiciera y que Escorpio pudiera percibir, le gustaba; porque era parte de acuario, ya que de alguna u otra forma, sus gestos siempre estaban dirigidos hacia él… hacia Milo

Y aunque estuvieron separados, ya fuera por sus obligaciones o por algunas que otra cosa ante el miedo de acuario; siempre supo que estaban unidos y que entre ambos existía un lazo muy especial que jamás permitió que ese amor tan puro entre ellos, que nació desde el primer día en que se vieron… se marchitara en lo más mínimo

Una mano sobre su hombro, hizo que se sobresaltara inmensamente asustado. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al dueño de dicho miembro, desprendiendo de sí un suspiro lleno de tranquilidad, al reconocer a su "amigo"

-"Lo siento, no quise asustarte"- Se disculpó Acuario sonriendo con encogimiento por haber atemorizado así al escorpión. Milo se aclaró la garganta un poco, disimulando con un gesto de la mano, que aquella acción no había tenido consecuencias lamentables en él

-"Descuida, yo estaba distraído"- Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, mientras entornaba sus ojos hacia otro lado… al recordar que justamente Camus había sido el causante de su distracción. El francés inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, teniendo ahora un mejor enfoque de su camarada –"Enserio…"- Rió un poco tratando de que sus gestos pasaran desapercibidos, ante los inquisidores ojos con los que el octavo custodio le miraba. El francés le dedicó una completa sonrisa

-"Si quieres yo puedo cocinar"- Milo sintió que todo él se rompía como un cristal. Estuvo tantos minutos inmensamente distraído, tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos, sin darse cuenta de que no preparó nada de lo que le había prometido a Acuario.

-"No"- Negó con las manos y con la cabeza –"Yo puedo hacerlo… es solo que…"- Sus ojos se clavaron en el semblante ahora un tanto divertido de acuario, provocando que las mejillas de Camus se ruborizaran al comprender su mirada…

_«No cociné nada porque estaba pensando en ti…»_

-:-:-:-:-:-

En verdad que tenía que buscar otro pasatiempo. Ya no podía ir a las fiestas ni de parranda cada vez que quisiera, a causa de que no dejaba de pensar en el onceavo custodio. Desde aquella noche en la que ambos se entregaron, las cosas no cambiaron para empeorar… si no todo lo contrario… ahora eran más unidos, incluso inseparables…

-"¡Milo!"- Escorpio parpadeó varias veces, tratando de volver a la realidad y de no sentirse molesto con el dueño de un lacio y largo cabello rubio, por haberle sacudido de la manera en la que lo había hecho

Aquella tarde los caballeros que permanecían en el santuario, tenían una junta muy importante en el que había sido templo del caballero de Sagitario, lugar que desde siempre fue su centro de reuniones porque Aioros así los tenía acostumbrados; pero desde que murió y a la fecha, su nuevo casi "líder" era el autoproclamado santo de Virgo, mejor conocido como Shaka.

Él se había encargado de sus entrenamientos, de resolver algunos problemas en el santuario, de organizarlos y de llevar a cabo varias juntas tan importantes como esa; pero lo que siempre lo molestaba, a pesar de ser un ser sumamente pasivo, era lo fácil que para sus compañeros era distraerse tal como en aquellos momentos para el joven Escorpio

-"¿Qué Shaka?"- Preguntó de malas el griego, quitándose de sus hombros las blancas manos del ángel. El rubio se sintió ofendido; soltó un bufido y regresó a su lugar dando grandes zancadas. Acuario –que se encontraba sentado a su lado- se inclinó unos cuantos centímetros hacia su lado, diciéndole por lo bajo algunas palabras

-"Estabas muy distraído, te llamó varias veces…"- Le explicó. Milo se ruborizó de nuevo, maldiciendo a sus propias mejillas por lo difícil que le era auto controlar esos pequeños impulsos de su propio cuerpo; sin responder una sola palabra a lo que recientemente le había dicho el culpable del enojo de Virgo

-"Como decía"- Continuó Shaka haciendo breves respiraciones para calmarse -"El patriarca quiere que nos preparemos, dice que es hora de que nos reunamos los once"- Death Mask, Afrodita y Shura intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto… Camus y Milo se miraron con una ceja arqueada, como si el maestro se hubiese vuelto loco… Aioria y Aldebarán se cruzaron de brazos… en tanto que un exasperado rubio echaba de ver todas sus expresiones y acciones

-"¿Y qué es lo que pretende?"- Preguntó Escorpio, provocando que sus compañeros giraran sus rostros hacia donde se encontraba.

-"Ustedes están al tanto de los rumores que corren por el santuario ¿No es verdad?"- Inquirió Shaka pasando sus ojos cerrados por cada uno de los presentes. Afrodita le miró molesto, como si hubiera insinuado que era un chismoso. Death Mask sonrió con malicia, relamiéndose los labios después. Aioria soltó un bufido, sintiéndose meramente desesperado porque alguien sacara a la luz a su traidor hermano. Milo asintió con la cabeza, mitrando de reojo a su amigo. Camus bajó la mirada, ya que había olvidado a Cristal y lo que había tratado de decirle cuando vino al santuario, refiriéndose quizá a lo mismo que el rubio. Aldebarán descruzó los brazos para apoyar las manos en la mesa y asentir con la cabeza, listo para recibir la bomba que Virgo estuviera apunto de lanzar. –"Bien… las ordenes del maestro son…"- Pasó de nuevo sus ojos por cada uno, tratando de identificar un posible titubeo –"Que terminemos de una buena vez con los santos de bronce que se levantan contra los deseos del maestro"- Para algunos esa idea era un tanto descabellada, puesto no estaban a favor del maestro; pero para otros, era la mejor opción

El francés se encerró en sí mismo por unos minutos, antes de comenzar a escuchar los reclamos y una que otra critica por parte de sus compañeros, ante las palabras de Shaka. No entendía como es que había olvidado, así nada más… a su querido pupilo Cristal, es decir… no eran muy unidos ni nada eso; pero de ahí a olvidarlo por completo y sobre todas las cosas la forma en que murió

¿Por qué habría muerto a manos de su discípulo? ¿Acaso el tal Hyoga era mucho más fuerte en todos los aspectos, como para poder derrotar a uno de los caballeros de los hielos más fuertes que él conocía? Verdaderamente que no comprendía…

Un leve empujón con el brazo del octavo custodio, le indicó que debía regresar a la sala de juntas. Shaka ya abierto los ojos y le miraba furioso

-"Te hice una pregunta"- Dijo amenazante. Camus pasó sus ojos hacia el semblante de Milo, el cual no supo que decirle; así que volvió su mirar hacia Shaka

-"No te escuché"- Declaró como si nada. El rubio apretó los puños y los dientes, rogando a Buda que le concediera toda la paciencia del universo, antes de lanzarse sobre acuario y matarle

-"Te pregunte que del lado de quien estas"- El francés sintió que la sangre bajaba de su rostro. Él no había pensando en eso, es decir, deseaba respuestas sobre la muerte de su pupilo; pero de ahí a matar a un puñado de niños…

-"Yo creo que es una locura"- Dijo el escorpión. Los ojos de los ocupantes de la habitación, se clavaron como imanes sobre él, provocando que a su cara subiera la sangre y no al revés como con acuario

-"¿Te niegas a pelear?"- Inquirió el rubio. Milo negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua en desaprobación. Shaka apoyo las manos en la mesa, logrando impulsarse un poco hacia delante para mirarle –"Explícate entonces"- Y aquello no fue una simple petición, si no que más bien sonó a una orden

-"Nosotros no tenemos la obligación de acabar con ellos, puesto que son unos mocosos ¿Por qué no mandan a los caballeros de plata a matarles?"- Camus bajó la mirada. Si su pupilo, un caballero de plata había muerto a manos del cisne ¿Por qué no había de pasar lo mismo con los demás? ¿Y si ellos no perdían quería decir que Cristal era débil?... ¿Acuario quería que los mataran entonces?

No lo sabía, la respuesta era tan difícil de saber… y querer hacerlo, era como buscar las respuestas de la vida… cosa un tanto imposible.

En un lapso de tiempo, creyó que las cosas en su vida ya estaban bien después de haber compartido esa noche con Milo; pero con este nuevo problema en su cabeza, dudaba mucho el poder disfrutar de los días de antigua paz que vivía con el escorpión.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de melancolía. Por alguna razón, aquella exhalación que salió de sus labios, le dio la ligera sospecha de que no tendría otro momento de calma como el que suspirar le había causado… hasta dentro de mucho tiempo…

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tenia que admitir que no había quedado en muy términos con Shaka desde el día de la reunión; pero es que ese rubio a veces lo irritaba… ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado con su idea de que el maestro era un "santo"? ¿Acaso el tener los ojos cerrador tanto tiempo le había hecho perder el sentido y conocimiento de toda verdad? Ya que bien dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver la realidad… y ese papel, Virgo lo estaba desempeñando muy bien.

Lo que ahora lo tenía bastante confundido, era el hecho de que se encontrara parado en la entrada de su puerta, completamente empapado y respirando con dificultad, tratando de articular unas palabras que no podía por su respiración tan agitada

-"¿Quieres pasar?"- Ofreció el escorpión haciéndose a un lado, invitando al rubio con una mano para que penetrara en sus aposentos. El rubio negó con la cabeza, tragando saliva con dificultad por el grueso nudo que se había formado en su garganta

-"Tienes que decírselo…"- Dijo con apuro, sin lograr el objetivo antes adquirido, por tratar de recuperar el ritmo en que sus pulmones trabajaban

-"¿De que me hablas?"- Preguntó el peliazul arqueando una ceja, declarándose confundido ante las palabras del rubio. Virgo levantó los brazos al cielo, mostrándose inmensamente desesperado. Escorpio resopló fastidiado de que siempre deseara que adivinaran sus acciones y palabras sin dar más motivos ni explicaciones para hacerlo –"¿Me dirás a lo que viniste o prefieres quedarte ahí a hacer berrinche?"- Definitivamente Shaka tenía que decírselo aunque eso le costara de mucha paciencia; pero al fin y al cabo, él era su amigo… y ¿Por qué no?... Fue su novio, por ello debía hacerlo

-"Tienes que hablar con Camus"- Dijo mirándole directo a los ojos, con sus parpados aún cubriendo sus celestes. Milo le miró confundido, tratando de averiguar el motivo por el cual Virgo le decía semejantes cosas, siendo que antes no se interesaba en lo que girara alrededor de Acuario y él

-"¿Por qué?"- Preguntó desconcertado, sin apartar sus pupilas de la delicada piel que cubría los ojos del su amigo. Shaka aspiró profundo

-"Mi maestro me dijo que Camus no estará aquí mucho tiempo, dice que él se irá del santuario, no por gusto… si no porque así debe de ser"- El escorpión sintió que algo en su pecho se rompía, incluso que sus ojos comenzaron a cosquillear amenazantes por dejar brotar de ellos el dolor que estaba sintiendo

-"¿Se va a ir?... ¿A dónde…? ¿Cuándo…?"- Las palabras casi no salían de su boca, ya que la impresión de tal revelación le había causado un nudo en la garganta. Shaka no respondió, se limitó a bajar la cabeza un poco. Milo se sintió desesperado. Tomó al delicado rubio por los brazos y le sacudió con fuerza –"¡Dime! ¿A dónde se va a marchar?"- El rubio se sintió asustado por su reacción, lamentando el hecho de haber estado ahí… quizá lo mejor hubiera sido enviarle una nota o algo menos peligroso.

-"No lo sé"- Respondió con timidez, aún siendo acosado de sobre manera por las pupilas de su interlocutor –"Buda solo me dijo que estará unos días más aquí… pero que después se va a ir del santuario"- Escorpio le soltó para recargarse en la puerta. Si Camus se iba, jamás podría decirle que lo amaba

–"Pero no puedo hacerlo…"- Musitó con la voz quebrada. Shaka sintió que se iba a arrepentir por preguntar; sin embargo, no le quedaba otra opción

-"¿Por qué no puedes?"- Milo le miró a la cara, provocando que el rubio retrocediera un paso al pensar que de nuevo se desquitaría con él; más el escorpión no lo hizo, se limitó a suspirar melancólico

-"Cada vez que lo intento se me va la voz… mis propios labios me traicionan, como si se negaran a lo que yo, su dueño, deseo"- Para sorpresa del griego, Shaka sonrió a modo de comprensión y se acercó de nuevo a él

-"Te comprendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo con Aioria"- Escorpio abrió un poco más los ojos, mostrándose sorprendido por la confesión de su rubio amigo. Las mejillas de Virgo se ruborizaron mientras uno de sus blancos dedos rascaba su pómulo –"Él se me declaró hace algunos días… y yo lo quiero… aunque no puedo decírselo, y creo que se debe a que lo amo tanto que me pone muy nervioso"- Shaka se echó a reír un poco, al notar que su conversación con Milo había tomado un camino un tanto cursi. El griego sonrió con agradecimiento por haber sido el confidente de tal secreto

-"Quizá tengas razón, cuando estamos a su lado no somos dueños de nosotros mismos"- Virgo asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo. El griego suspiro una última vez, antes de salir en busca de Camus…

-:-:-:-:-:-

Llovía, podía verlo desde el interior de la caverna donde se encontraba. Había salido del santuario desde muy temprano, dispuesto a entrenar en el lugar donde Milo y él se conocieron; pero esperaba pasar algunos días ahí, al menos dos o tres noches. Lo que más le preocupaba era que no le había avisado a nadie y si el gran maestro se enteraba de que no estaba custodiando su templo, lo más seguro era que terminaría castigándole.

Las llamas de la pequeña fogata que se había encendido, eran todo lo que alumbraba ese oscuro lugar; y sus cosas arrumbadas a un lado de él, lo único que tenía para sobrevivir sin hambre o frío por un lapso de breve de tiempo.

Su cuerpo estaba ahí; sin embargo, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar… en Sibería, algunos atrás. Su discípulo era muy fuerte, siempre demostró el mismo valor y determinación desde siempre, aunque su mayor defecto era ser de un corazón tan cálido.

-"Pobre Cristal"- Susurró. Sus ojos demostraban el verdadero tomento del que era presa, y la enorme triste que lo embriaga en aquella terrible soledad.

Como el corazón de su pupilo era tan frágil, el albino cometió el error de haberse fijado en Camus; por ello murió sin jamás haber visto en el semblante serio… una sonrisa de su maestro, ya que el caballero dorado de acuario, no quería ilusionarle de ninguna manera, por eso su trato tan frío y a veces hostil para con él. Ahora se arrepentía de jamás haberle dejado ver la alegría en su faz, con una sonrisa llena de simpatía. Y tenia que saberlo. El francés tendría que descubrir el motivo que había ocasionado la muerte del albino, el porque el santo del cisne había logrado vencerle… además de la razón de que Cristal tuviera ese rostro tan sombrío y casi lleno de odio, la última vez que se vieron… ¿Qué había ocurrido?...

Acuario se sobresaltó al sentir una presencia bastante conocida cerca de él, era el cosmo de… ¡De Milo! El escorpión estaba cerca de la caverna y podía sentirlo. Camus se levantó de inmediato, dando torpes pasos hacia la entrada para salir de la caverna y saber si era él o no.

El griego corría hacia él. Traía las ropas llenas de lodo y sumamente mojadas a causa de la lluvia de esa tarde. El francés sonrió y partió a su encuentro. Escorpio apretó el paso extendiendo los brazos y lograr lanzarse sobre él, cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, para abrazarlo y tirarle al suelo, con Milo sobre Camus

-"No quiero que te vayas…"- Le dijo. Acuario abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiéndose bastante mal porque se daba cuanta de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del escorpión, mezcladas con las gotas de lluvia. El griego no se apartaba del onceavo custodio, seguía apretando aquél cuerpo con mayor fuerza para retenerlo a su lado, pese a que las frías gotas de lo que parecía ser un diluvio, golpeaban su espalda sin piedad

-"… pero… Milo…"- El francés no entendía el porque su amigo reaccionaba de esa manera, ni tampoco el hecho de que ahora le suplicara para que se quedara con él; ya que según Camus, no planeaba ir a ningún lado.

-"Por favor, no me dejes… yo… yo…."- De nuevo trató de decirlo; pero su lengua se enredaba y pegaba en su paladar cada vez que lo intentaba, haciéndole una vez más imposible el hecho de articular esa simple palabra que los ojos del aguador suplicaban de sobre manera que pronunciara. El griego se dio por vencido una vez más y hundió el rostro en el pecho de su amado acuario, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber fallado otra vez en decirle lo que sentía, temiendo que se marchara y que jamás lo hiciera

-"Calma… Milo, yo no pienso dejarte… ¿Por qué piensas eso?"- No sabía que hacer para calmarlo, solo deseaba que dejara de llorar para que le explicara lo que tanto estaba atormentándolo y que amenazaba hacer lo mismo con él. Escorpio levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque la lluvia en su faz le impedía ver con claridad al francés.

-"El maestro de Shaka le dijo que te marcharías, y por la manera en la que me lo dijo… tal parecía que jamás iba a volver a verte"- Explicó rompiendo su propio corazón, al recordar tales palabras consideradas como una amenaza. Camus rió un poco, tomando el rostro de su acompañante con ambas manos para que no se desviaran sus ojos de los turquesas de Milo ni un solo instante

-"Yo no me voy a ir"- El tono en que pronunció aquellas palabras, era tan tranquilizador, que los ojos del griego se lo agradecieron regalándole un destello –"Y aunque lo hiciera, yo regresaría por ti"- Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, quitando sus manos de las mejillas un poco sucias del escorpión… aproximando un breve momento su rostro para rozar sus labios. El griego cerró los ojos, dejo que su boca ansiosa recibiera la del aguador para besarla y confesar así lo que su lengua no podía con palabras.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ambos, ahora abrazándose en un simple ritmo, acompañado solo por el beso antes iniciado… reclamándose ambos el amor que previamente no pudieron confesarse… perdiendo el aliento… la respiración… el sentido de todo tiempo y espacio existente…

Porque ahora sencillamente existían solo ellos dos, no había lluvia… mucho menos importaba el que alguno comenzara a sentir frío si se tenían mutuamente para besarse y amarse en un silencio que ya no existía, ya que Camus siempre había leído en sus acciones un tanto torpes la mayoría de las ocasiones, lo mucho que el escorpión le quería. Y Milo se sentía completo, puesto que el beso estaba tan lleno de pasión, haciéndole sentir esas extrañas mariposas y hormigueo en su estomago y en la mayor parte de cuerpo, inclusive que sus labios comenzaran a sentirse cada vez más calientes… y que su lengua se aflojara

-"… Te amo…"- Fueron las palabras que logró pronunciar al separarse un poco del francés. El onceavo guardián abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los parpados custodios de los turquesas de su amado.

Ambos santos permanecieron sin mover una mínima parte de ellos, ni siquiera los labios que seguían juntos. Uno que no salía de su asombro con los ojos abiertos, otro que no quería abrirlos para terminar de percibir al mejor de sus amantes. Y el griego al no sentir que los labios de su compañero de movían, comenzó a mover los suyos suavemente, con movimientos pausados para hacerle volver a la realidad… mordiendo ligeramente su labio… hasta que Camus despertó de su asombro y lo pegó más a su cuerpo en un abrazo más profundo, para terminar la tarea que no había podido cumplir ante su especulación

Y la lluvia de esa tarde, fue el único testigo del mutuo amor entre Acuario y Escorpio… quienes rogaban por nunca ser separados…

_«-"Yo no me voy a ir… y aunque lo hiciera, yo regresaría por ti…"»_

O al menos que acuario cumpliera su palabra…

… o … o …

**Forfirith-Greenleaf** _Jajajaja... pues ya ves, como MM esta un poco mal porque Camus no puede corresponderle, decidi ponerlo así... de esta forma el sufrimiento de mi cubito seria un poco más fuerte :S... ¿Enserio te gustó el lemon? Nwn... que bueno, eso es lo importante, y si, que sean ellos dos y no otros personajes 9.9, aunque me es más facil hacerlo con ellos que con otros XD, espero superar eso XD. Espero que este capítulo te gustara, aunque no contenga nada interesante jeje... Kisses y gracias por tus palabras ;)_

**Elena:** _Hola!... gracias por leerme y por dejar tu comentario n.n... sobre todo me alegra que te gustara, nos leemos por akí y de nuevo gracias nwn _

**Ave Suiris:**_ Bueno... a veces me retraso porque la inspiración se me va y porque me gusta escribir... ya ves que tengo nuevos fics de otras parejas, y cosas así XD... de todos modos te prometo que trataré de subir el final lo más pronto posible... Nos leemos pronto y gracias por el comentario ;) _

**Shivatatenshi**_: mil gracias por el halago, me eh sonrojado sin querer nwn... Espero que este capítulo te gustara también, y gracias por el rr. Sobre la sugerencia, la tomaré muy en cuenta ;)... Kisses! nOn _

**Little Pandora:**_Amiga bonita nXn... gracias: D... a mi en especial me gustan esos tres últimos capítulos porque siento que ahí fue donde me superé como escritora, no sé si opines lo mismo o.o... Como sea, trataré de rescribir los otros para que el fic no se vea tan dispareja XD. Nos leemos pronto por MSN y de te agradezco la lectura y el mensaje_****

**Darky:**_ uy! Que linda sorpresa leerte aki nOn... mil gracias también por tu comentario y por leerlo todo jeje... a mi me da cosa puesto que lo siento un poco aburrido 9.9, aunque los últimos capítulos se pone mejor jeje... en fin... Nos leemos pronto y de nuevo te agradezco la lectura _****

**Turel:**_ hola!... Bueno este capitulo es uno de los últimos, ya que pienso subir el penúltimo en unos días más para que el final quede listo 9.9... Sorry por haberme atrasado tanto, pero se me fue la inspiración y pues ya sabes como eso jeje... Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y disculpa las molestias _****

_**Muchos me lo han dicho… que los deje juntos; pero aún no sé como lo voy a terminar… así que todo puede pasar XD**_

**_Y mientras yo sigo jugando a la ruleta 9.9… espero que este capitulo fuera de su agrado. Kisses _**

**_NOTA: Para este capitulo me basé en una canción de RBD, llamada "Enséñame" _**


	10. Lo que duele un silencio

**_Yo quería que este fuera el final u.u... pero ya saben, me vinieron nuevas ideas y de pronto me interesó mucho la relación de cierta pareja que aparece en el capitulo anterior, así que este será el penúltimo capítulo y no me retracto XD_**

**_Agradezco su lectura y los comentarios para el fic ;)_**

**Lo que duele un silencio**

**(Parte uno)**

De nuevo lo había hecho. Ese francés que le inspiraba tantas emociones y sentimientos encontrados (que ahora tenía claros), y que por fin había logrado confesar; se encontraba de nuevo en sus brazos, compartiendo el mismo lecho y calor humano de él: de Milo.

Camus se veía cansado («_Después de lo de anoche, ¿Quién no?_»... Pensaba el escorpión), sus parpados custodiaban celosos, esas pupilas azul océano del aguador, sin permitir que el octavo guardián volviera a reflejarse en ellos una vez más. Milo contemplaba embelezado como acuario descansaba la cabeza en su brazo izquierdo, dejando que aquél aliento caliente que desprendían sus labios, golpeara en cada exhalación del francés contra su torneado y desnudo pecho, sin querer hacer el más mínimo intento porque eso no sucediera y que se desencadenaran un sin fin de reacciones incómodas en su ser, pero a la vez tan agradables que anhelaba el momento en que volviera a aspirar de nuevo, para que liberara el aire antes contenido...

No tenía remedio. Se sabía enamorado y obsesionado a la vez de Camus, de cada insignificante, pero a la vez tan gratificante acción del onceavo custodio, que sentía morirse al solo pensar que le hubiera perdido de no ser por Shaka...

_Shaka..._

Ese bonito y misterioso rubio siempre, de alguna u otra manera, había estado involucrado en todo el asunto de él y de Camus. De hecho, a Virgo le debía más de lo que pensaba, ya que no solamente esta vez le dio ese pequeño empujón que necesitaba para declararle su sentimientos al aguador, si no que también estaba el día en que se marchó a Sibería...

_Decir adiós nunca es fácil; pero es mejor hacerlo por unos cuantos días –aunque sean años-, que despedirte para siempre..._ (NA: léase capítulo 6)

¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho?... ¿Qué hubiera sucedido de haber permanecido ese oscuro silencio entre ambos, que ahora difícilmente le permitía respirar? Milo no sabía con entera certeza la respuesta, todo lo que sabía era que le amaba, que estaba loco por ese francés y que no importaba nada más en el mundo que ellos dos...

Algo tibio, salado y cristalino, resbaló por una de sus mejillas bronceadas, proviniendo de uno de sus ojos azules turquesa, infiltrándose en alguna parte de la caballera del aguador.

El tan solo pensar en una posible pasada pérdida, le hacia sentir un incómodo nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho, que le arrancó esa fugaz lágrima, de donde más amenazaban por salir

**_Te encuentro despierto  
Me dices lo siento  
Con una lagrima derramas_**

Sin conseguir evadirlo, un pequeño sollozo salió de esos sensuales labios. Camus abrió de repente los ojos, como si desde hace varias horas alguien le hubiese estado llamando, y con el semblante sorprendido por el sonido que a sus oídos había llegado. Levantó la cabeza un poco, apartando su cuerpo del escorpión para lograr mirarle a la cara y saber si sus tímpanos no habían sido engañados y que Milo no estaba llorando; desafortunadamente lo estaba haciendo, el griego no controlaba aquellas saladas gotas de sus ojos, como tampoco la opresión que sentía dentro de si

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Le preguntó el francés con un tono lastimoso, tan preocupado por la aflicción de su amor, que se pensó a sí mismo como el causante de tal angustia. El escorpión no respondió. Su brazo se colocó al lado de su propia cabeza, impulsándose así para sentarse en la cana y lograr que sus extremidades rodearan el cuello de Camus en un abrazo

**_Me abrazas, me hielo  
Me pides un beso  
Y yo me quedo sin respirar  
_**

-"Perdoname..."- Sollozó. El aguador se quedó pasmado, no comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras con dolor, que habían logrado salir de los labios del octavo custodio

_Perdonar... _

Esa palabra solo se aplicaba cuando alguien había cometido una ofensa, y Milo no había cometido ninguna, por lo menos una que mereciera el desprecio de Acuario, para que el escorpión la dijera con tal dolor como si la vida se le fuera en reparar el daño. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, Camus ya habría, una y mil veces más, perdonado a Escorpio

_Porque lo amaba... y el no haberlo hecho, significaba que no lo quería_

El onceavo guardián se apartó un poco de su amante, tomando aquellas sonrosadas y empapadas mejillas, entre sus dos manos, secando aquél dolor líquido con suaves y tiernos besos por donde las gotas saladas resbalaban.

Los labios del francés tomaron los de Escorpio, reclamando un apasionado beso de la persona que amaba con locura, hasta el instante de hacerle suspirar, extasiado. Sus ahora rojizos labios, resbalaron por la comisura de la boca del griego. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y lograr con ello, acomodarse mejor, tomando de nuevo uno de los labios de Milo. Las manos que aún seguían sobre las mejillas del escorpión, bajaron hasta colocarse en su torneado pecho, empujándole con suavidad hasta obtener que la cabellera azul del griego, quedara completamente apoyada en la almohada, con él arriba, sentado sobre su bronceado cuerpo. Sus besos, infinitamente suaves y apasionados, marcaron las mejillas sonrosadas de Escorpio, siguiendo un camino hacia la barbilla, el cuello y los alrededores de los oídos, provocando que de la boca de Milo saliera una pequeña risita nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que uno de sus hombros trataba de pegarse contra una de sus mejillas y que el francés se detuviera.

Camus suspiro. A esas alturas se sentía lo bastante excitado como para detenerse, o pedirle a su cuerpo que no reaccionara de otra manera, hasta saber si Milo estaba bien; sin embargo, aquella risa le llamó la atención, y solo frenó todos sus movimientos, por ese gesto tan bello que el escorpión había tenido: tan solo para contemplarle

-"¿Sabes por qué te amo?"- Le preguntó mirándole con ternura. Escorpio seguía sonriendo, aunque lamentaba un poco el que su amante se hubiese detenido, se sentía agradecido y quizá hasta divertido por semejante pregunta, que le causaba cierta curiosidad, haciendo que se formulara varias veces si era por su atractivo físico, lo gracioso que solía ser a veces, o porque siempre habían sido buenos amigos...

_Pero..._

Las razones no parecían del todo... convincentes, incluso Milo se cuestionaba el hecho de que Camus estuviera a su lado, después de alguno que otro desafortunado problema entre los dos.

-"No lo sé..."- Respondió quedamente, apartando sus de nuevo entristecidas pupilas, de la mirada brillante y tan vital de Acuario. El francés suspiró rendido, sabiendo que el día de hoy tendría que mimar al escorpión hasta hacerlo sentir seguro de que el pasado (ni siquiera el futuro) no le importaba a él, si no el presente que ambos estaban viviendo. Como se encontraba sentado arriba de Escorpio, pudo tomar de nuevo con facilidad, aquél rostro entre sus manos y besarle una vez más

-"Te amo porque eres tan mío, como yo soy tuyo"- Respondió su propia pregunta, cuando logro separarse solo un poco de su amado.

Y con esto, ahora fue Milo quien aumentó la intensidad del beso y el contacto de sus cuerpos una vez, tomando de nuevo las riendas (y no como la noche anterior) de aquél rito de amor entre ambos...

-:-:-:-:-:-

Aquella noche había dormido solo. No se sentía molesto, después de todo sabía que el octavo guardián tenía su propia vida y que quizá fuera lo mejor verse de vez en cuando para no hacerse tan adictos el uno del otro...

La tarde pasada, Shaka había llegado al templo de Acuario con un anuncio sobre el entrenamiento que se realizaría al día siguiente; después de haberse marchado, Milo se disculpó con Camus por tener que irse, para luego retirarse y no aparecer hasta esas horas de la mañana...

_Celos..._

Claro que el rubio y él no eran nada, pero ¿quién podía quitarle aquél extraño sentimiento molesto dentro del estomago, esa rara sensación que le hacia sentirse reventar de un momento a otro?

Un suspiro lleno de resignación salió de sus labios, reprochándose a sí mismo el pensar mal de Escorpio, después de todas las pruebas, señales y palabras llenas de amor solo para él.

Sus piernas seguían guiándole por aquellas ruinas, hacia el coliseo. El cielo cubierto por una débil capa de azul y matizado en dirección al horizonte, por una gama de colores naranjas y rojizos, eran la señal de que era bastante temprano como para que alguien ya estuviera entrenando o que a él se le hiciera tarde; así que disminuyó el paso.

Desafortunadamente, cuando llegó al lugar donde se reuniría con todos sus compañeros, el sol ya alumbraba la fría tierra donde sus pies se posaban. Y aún peor, para su malísima suerte, Shaka lo reprendió por llegar tarde («Es que pensé que era temprano"»... Le había dicho como disculpa; sin embargo, lo que obtuvo no fue una indulgencia, NO, fue un regaño aún peor sobre lo irresponsables como santos dorados que eran todos ellos, además de una bola de holgazanes.)

Cuando el rubio hubo desquitado todas sus frustraciones con el aguador, regresó a su lugar dando tan fuertes y enormes zancadas, que la tierra por donde pasaba se cuarteaba. Acuario hizo una mueca de desagrado y se sentó en el mismo escalón donde Virgo le había dejado, con un semblante de niño regañado.

-"Ya se le pasará"- Dijo en forma divertida el escorpión, sentándose a su lado. La mirada ahora brillante de Camus, se posó sobre su sonriente rostro, correspondiendo el gesto que los labios de Milo acaban de tener sobre los suyos, cuando le besó.

Al separarse, Acuario tuvo el impulso de preguntar el motivo por el cual no había dormido con él, o de hacerle algún cuestionamiento...

-"Perdona por no ir anoche"- Dijo el escorpión, como si hubiera leído la mente de su amante –"Estaba ayudando a Shaka con algunas cosas..."

-"¿Eh?"- Escorpio rió sin poder evitarlo. Por alguna rara manía del destino, había jurado que ese gesto del aguador y el tono de su voz sonaron... celosos...

_¡Dioses!_

Esa sensación era agradable, aunque disminuía si él le miraba de esa manera. Entonces, el que Camus estuviera celoso no era cosa de gracia. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro y se apresuró a aclarar las cosas con movimientos exagerados de las manos

-"No es lo que piensas... es solo que..."

-"Yo no estoy pensando en nada"- Mintió el aguador. Su bello rostro francés se mostraba ceñudo, incluso la frente se le arrugaba levemente tras ese flequillo, arriba de esas cejas partidas que tanto lo caracterizaban. Milo trató de aguantar la risa, que no era burlona, si no más bien nerviosa, ante el no saber como explicarle al aguador que Shaka tenia los mismos problemas que él para delatar sus sentimientos a Aioria. Escorpio movió los labios para revelarla el motivo de su ausencia, cuando escucharon los gritos del rubio

-"¡Eres un animal!"- Bramaba. Sus mejillas, extrañamente, habían adquirido un rojo cereza. Tanto el francés como el griego (entre otros curiosos), giraron sus rostros hacia donde el ángel se encontraba, sorprendiéndose (muchísimo más el octavo custodio) al ver como su enojo era contra Aioria, quien estaba más pálido y aterrorizado que nada

-"Reverendo idiota"- Murmuró Milo furioso. Camus le miró desconcertado, regresando su vista hacia donde el rubio y leo se encontraban, tan solo para descubrir que el castaño subía las escaleras de regreso al santuario, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Escorpio suspiró negando con la cabeza, dirigiendo sus siguientes palabras hacia su amante –"Shaka esta enamorado de Aioria"- El francés le miró con curiosidad

-"Y si lo ama ¿Por qué le ha dicho eso?"- Cuestionó. El griego volvió a suspirar, aunque esta vez con cierto aire de melancolía

-"Nosotros no sabemos amar. Nos cuesta tanto trabajo expresar nuestros sentimientos, y a menudo herimos a la persona que nos regala un poco de vida, cada vez que nos sonríe..."- Con aquellas palabras, las mejillas del onceavo custodio adquirieron un tono bastante rojo, sin saber el porque la mirada del escorpión tan de pronto causaba ese efecto, comprendiéndolo solo cuando el griego se explicó mejor –"Yo te dije una vez que no deseaba tu amistad... ¿Recuerdas?"- Sus pómulos también adquirieron un tono rojizo cuando Camus asintió levemente, aún mirándole directamente a los ojos

-"Lo dijiste y yo no..."- Milo asió su mano con suavidad, pidiéndole que le dejara continuar

-"Me amas y no me odias, lo sé de sobra"- Respondió con una sonrisa sincera. –"Pero ¿Jamás has tenido la curiosidad de saber el porque te lo dije?"- Ahora que el aguador lo pensaba solo un momento, si tenía esa pequeña espina lastimándole acerca de la razón por la cual de los labios de la persona que tanto amaba, habían salido esas palabras tan hirientes y mortales. Un asentimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta –"Fue enserio..."- Explicó para sorpresa del francés, quien inmediatamente tiró de su propia mano por puro instinto –"Espera..."- Pidió el escorpión tomando de nuevo la mano antes retirada –"Yo no deseaba tu amistad, yo quería ser para ti algo más"

-"Pero ya lo eras..."

-"Y no lo sabía Camus."- Negó apretando suavemente su extremidad –"Un silencio puede hacer mucho daño"- Agregó. Milo regresó sus turquesas pupilas, hacia un desolado Shaka que seguía de pie donde momentos antes se encontraba Aioria –"Tengo que hablar con él"- Lo señaló con un movimiento de cabeza. El aguador sonrió débilmente y lo atrajo hacia sí, apresando su boca con los labios, besándole con amor y fervor por la revelación que había tranquilizado de sobre manera su pobre corazón

-"¡Dejáme en paz!"- Volvió a gritar Shaka. El francés y el griego se giraron para mirarle: Death Mask estaba en el piso contemplando horrorizado a un casi esquizofrénico rubio. Escorpio frunció el entrecejo, respingando exasperado por el comportamiento de Virgo y levantándose para hablarle un par de palabras antes de que terminara cometiendo una locura.

Mientras tanto, Camus suspiró enamorado, agradeciendo infinitamente a los dioses, el que el corazón del escorpión fuera solo de él. Y que a pese a sus antiguos e infundados celos, pudieran seguir juntos

-"Tal vez yo también pueda hacer algo..."- Dijo para mismo el aguador, levantándose del escalón y caminando de regreso hacia el santuario

-:-

Sus morenas piernas quedaban colgando; podía verlas moverse como un par de péndulos, desde arriba. Una de sus manos se aferraba al tronco que le servía de asiento, la otra estaba recargada en el árbol, a modo de ayudarle a sostenerse.

Aioria llevaba arriba de ese árbol, lo que aproximadamente serían de diez o quince minutos.

En realidad no lo sabía con certeza, ni siquiera le importaba. Todo lo que ahora giraba una y otra vez en su cabeza, era el por qué Shaka se había molestado tanto con él, o la razón por la cual desde hace algunos días su comportamiento, extrañamente, se había vuelto tan... ¿Confuso?

_No lo amaba... _

Tal vez se debía a la razón de que le había confesado (tontamente) sus sentimientos, y el rubio no quería darle alas; pero de ahí a portarse como un loco, era demasiado...

-"Aioria..."- Le llamó una voz muy familiar desde el piso. El quinto custodio se balanceó un poco hacia adelante, tan solo para lograr mirar hacia abajo y encarar a Acuario

-"Camus, hola"- Respondió. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber hecho más esfuerzos y que su voz no sonara tan quebrada, justo como había sucedido. El aguador le sonrió con acogimiento

-"¿Estás bien?"- Le preguntó con timidez. El francés entendía perfectamente como debía sentirse, la única diferencia entre ambos, era que las palabras de Milo habían sido una indirecta acerca de sus sentimientos, y las de Shaka... bueno, no tenían nada romántico. Leo suspiró y se arrojó hacia el piso, logrando caer de pie con una flexión leve en las rodillas

-"Claro, los gatos siempre caen de pie"- Camus parpadeó un par de veces, antes de comprender que lo había dicho como un chiste; aunque lamentablemente, no le causo gracia a ninguno de los dos. Acuario carraspeó, cuestionándose el motivo de que estuviera jugando a cupido, justo cual Milo lo hacia

-"No me refería a eso..."- Negó. Una gota de sudor resbaló de su frente, haciéndole notar lo nervioso que se estaba sintiendo por meter las narices donde no le llamaban; después de todo ¿Qué pasaría si él no deseaba su ayudo y sus consejos?

-"... ah..."- Expresó el moreno. Sus piernas de nuevo se flexionaron, logrando sentarse en el pasto a la sombra del árbol. Sabía perfectamente a que se debía el titubeo del aguador y también el tema por el cual le había ido a buscar

-"No quiero incomodarte..."- Se apresuró a decir al saber que sus acciones le habían delatado. Leo negó con la cabeza, colocando una de sus propias manos en la frente, recargando el codo en una pierna para apoyarse

-"Descuida"- Respondió en tono tranquilizador, aunque sentía que el mismo se estaba rompiendo por dentro –"Estoy bien"- Dijo luego de una pausa en la que de sus labios salió un suspiro. Acuario se sentó a su lado, mirando el perfil del quinto custodio con cierta curiosidad, pasando sus ojos del cabello castaño que ahora lograba cubrirle los ojos, hasta las finas facciones de su semblante

-"Dale tiempo..."- Habló despacio, para que sus palabras llegaran hasta el corazón del león –"Tarde o temprano se armará de valor y..."- El quinto custodio se apresuró a negar con algunos movimientos de la cabeza, cortando de cierta forma la inspiración del francés

-"Es inútil Camus. Milo y Shaka no son iguales..."- Contestó al recordar la escena donde claramente vio en las pupilas de Acuario, el como Escorpio rompió por completo su corazón, aquella noche que llegó borracho a su templo, y como, a pesar de todo, ellos ya estaban juntos. La blanca dentadura del onceavo guardián, fue atraída hacia su propio labio, mordiéndolo levemente sin saber que decir

-"No lo son Aioria, pero poseen rasgos parecidos"- Puntualizó el aguador después de un rato. Aioria le miró confundido. Camus sonrió y posó una mano en el hombro de su compañero a modo de apoyo moral –"Ya lo verás, tú solo confía en mi. Estoy seguro que Shaka siente lo mismo que tú..."- Las mejillas del león enrojecieron, mostrando la nueva vergüenza que le habían hecho sentir sus palabras, asintiendo con la cabeza y murmurando un débil

«_Gracias_»

-:-:-:-:-:-

Aquella cálida brisa, osaba jugar con sus cabellos azulados, revoloteándolos y obligándolos a bailar a su entero capricho, pese a que su dueño hacia enormes esfuerzos por pararle.

Las pupilas del mismo color que el cabello, en un tono azul turquesa, se encontraban mirando el paisaje que tenía delante de sus ojos, mientras a sus tímpanos llegaba el ruido del correr del agua y a su piel las caricias que las hojas de los árboles de su alrededor le brindaban, al hacer contacto con su mejilla cuando caían del árbol, y bailar arrastradas también por el soplo de viento.

Hacia varios años lo había conocido ahí, enfrente. Recordaba la primera vez que vio su altivo andar, el mirar tan frío y penetrante que poseía, así como la escasez de amigos dentro del santuario. Esa noche tocó su mejilla con una caricia y le dedicó una sonrisa, sin imaginar que se convertiría en el mejor de sus mejores amigos, así como el amante más amoroso años después.

Suspiró. Inevitablemente el recuerdo del onceavo custodio, le causaba cierto agradable y gratificante cosquilleo en el estomago, embriagando su completo ser de una mágica sensación que daba como resultado esa enamorada exhalación. Y como si esa reacción no bastara, también se encontraba una leve dilatación en las pupilas, que hacia brillar como dos agraciadas gemas sus preciosas turquesas.

Sus labios se curvearon, mostrando en esa pequeña y sensual boca, una sonrisa a causa de haber notado muy cerca de sí, la presencia de cierto caballero, que desde hace algún tiempo, había estado haciendo increíbles méritos por ganarse un muy merecido lugar dentro de su corazón:

-"Camus..."- Susurró. Sus parpados se cerraron a causa del deleite de pronunciar aquél nombre y hacerle sentir a la vez, cierto placentero sentimiento. La sombra de aquél árbol bajo el que se encontraba, comenzó a volverse hostigante si le era un obstáculo para estar con el caballero de los hielos; así que apoyándose con las manos en el pasto, flexionó las piernas, logrando estirarlas lo suficiente para conseguir ponerse en pie.

El onceavo custodio se dirigía hacia el lugar donde él, momentos antes había reposado, dejando que la brisa suave jugueteara también con el largo de su cabello, haciendo que todo el se moviera de forma uniforme hacia la dirección donde el viento se lo llevaba. La sonrisa que el semblante del escorpión reflejaba, se hizo aún mayor sin poder ni querer hacer algo para impedirlo.

Acuario se paró justamente delante de él, tomando las bronceadas y sonrosadas mejillas del escorpión entre sus dos manos, depositando un suave beso en esos labios que tan loco le volvían. Milo suspiró extasiado, antes de aumentar la intensidad de tan cariñoso gesto y separarse para abrazarle, recargando la barbilla en el hombro del francés, rodeando con sus brazos aquél cuerpo tan suyo

-"Te estaba buscando"- Le dijo el aguador rompiendo el tan cómodo silencio, luego de unos breves instantes. Escorpio se separó lentamente del francés, aún con la sonrisa en los labios

-"¿De verdad?"- Camus asintió –"Dime, ¿Para qué soy bueno?"- Acuario sonrió con ternura, acariciando el rostro del griego con las yemas de los dedos, antes de responderle embozando una ya sensual sonrisa

-"Tú sabes para que..."- Las mejillas del octavo custodio se matizaron a un color rojo frambuesa, con tal revelación. Sus ojos buscaron algún otro lugar para esconderse, más los dedos del francés alzaron con suma delicadeza su mentón, obligándole a encararlo, buscando un nuevo beso de esos divinos y tan perfectos labios griegos

El bronceado y torneado cuerpo de Milo, fue sacudido de repente. Los dedos del aguador se resbalaron por la lisa playera que llevaba, introduciéndose poco a poco entre la piel y la tela, hasta lograr alcanzar acariciar con finos movimientos, el vientre de su amado escorpión. Su mano curioseó alrededor de la cintura, llegando a colocarse en la espalda del guardián celeste, haciéndole suspirar extasiado tan de repente, que tuvo que morderse un labio para no repetir aquél sonido tan lleno de placer que hacia estremecer cada parte del cuerpo de Camus.

Escorpio no lograba comprender, como era que con unos simples movimientos, o el solo tacto con la piel del aguador, lograra seducirlo de aquella forma hasta el grado de enloquecerlo y desear hacerlo ser suyo

_Completamente, uno del otro..._

Se desconocía al escuchar de si mismo aquellos jadeos, producidos por unas cuantas caricias y besos, en un compás conducido por el francés. Notaba el grado al que calor aumentaba, obligándole a despojarse de la ropa para calmarlo, sabiendo que su único remedio sería en los brazos de Acuario, perteneciéndose mutuamente hasta que alguno se cansara o hasta que optaran por cambiar de escenario y hacerlo más romántico

_Como hace algunos días..._

El verde pasto antes bajo sus pies, se volvió un hermoso y cómodo lecho para recostarse. Las extremidades de Camus se convirtieron en los guardianes del escorpión bajo de él, sus labios en la perdición del griego, y el sudor que de sus poros brotaba, en una muestra de la súplica que el cuerpo de ambos emanaba para exigir y reclamar un poco más de cada uno. Incesantes sonoros jadeaos, que de su boca salían, no era más que la seña del deleite que el ser completo de Milo, experimentaba al ser recorrido de manera frenética con esa lengua que antes se movía dentro de su boca, y de esas manos que tomaban y masajeaban tan bien su excitación hasta hacerle enloquecer y gemir con más ansia cada vez por más. El fuego que amenazaba por consumir al francés, salió de si dentro del octavo custodio, apeteciendo por última vez de aquél cuerpo tan divino que desde siempre había sido suyo y que le había suplicado más de una vez por no detenerse.

Al final, el árbol bajo el que Escorpio descansaba momentos antes, se convirtió en el reposo donde descansaron y cerraron los ojos, juntos una última vez...

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tenía que derrotarlo, era la única manera de sobrevivir y volver a verlo; sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, algo en ese rubio le impedía comportarse como el típico caballero de los hielos que debía de ser.

Su semblante mostraba frialdad y determinación para terminar con él, más su corazón seguía teniendo la duda dentro de si, haciéndole titubear sobre matar a ese chico.

Se sentía confundido acerca de lo que en verdad estaba pasando, ¿Cómo había logrado un simple caballero de bronce llegar hasta él, hasta lo que suponía la onceava casa de Acuario?

_Traición... _

Tal vez Mu le dejó pasar, Aldebarán podía haberlo hecho, Saga... era difícil saberlo...

En realidad, lo que de verdad le preocupaba era el saber de Milo, puesto que sabía que él, pese a sus palabras de negación sobre pelear con ese puñado de niños, no traicionaría su deber como santo dorado para cederle el paso...

Entonces...

_Muerto... Milo estaba muerto... _

No, el escorpión no podía haber fallecido en aquella batalla, sencillamente Camus se negaba a creerlo. Sabía perfectamente que el escorpión era uno de los caballeros dorados más fuertes del refugio...

Y si lo sabía, ¿Por qué sentía aquella opresión lastimándole en el pecho? ¿Qué podía significar aquella sensación de vacío dentro de su ser, que le hería mortalmente? Camus no lo aceptaba, mucho menos alcanzaba su entendimiento a comprender el motivo por el cual deseara llorar, tomar venganza y correr hacia el octavo templo para cerciorarse de que se encontraba con vida...

_Pero... _

Justo en el instante en que su mayor técnica iba a ser ejecutada, aquél ruso muchacho copió la misma pose que él, tratando de imitar el poder para vencerle. Camus sabía que era una cosa ilógica, puesto que a él le había tomado bastantes años perfeccionarla y llevarla acabo, como para que un chiquillo tan joven como ese, se propusiera desempeñarla tan de pronto y nada más porque si. El francés trató de hacer al cisne entender que era inútil cualquier esfuerzo que deseara hacer para evitarse una muerte segura, más el rubio no hizo caso y produjo de su propio puño, un poder del mismo grado de intensidad y congelamiento que el de Camus, trayendo como consecuencia una fatal explosión que logró calarle los huesos hasta el grado de sentirse morir...

-:-

-"¡NOOOOOO!"- Gritó lo más que pudo, desgarrándose su propia garganta con tan mortal grito. Había un cuerpo pegado a su pecho, abrazándole con fuerza por arriba de los brazos en un ademán tranquilizador

-"Camus... tranquilo... solo fue un sueño"- Decía Milo con preocupación, acariciando aquellos cabellos azul océano con la yema de sus dedos.

El onceavo custodio tragó saliva con dificultad, dándose cuenta que su rostro estaba completamente empapado en sudor y lágrimas, que su respiración estaba totalmente fuera de control mientras tragaba aire con tremendas bocanadas, y que su corazón latía a mil por hora sin un modo de tranquilizarse.

Acuario tardó un poco en darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Notó que el escorpión comenzaba a separarse de su lado, y lo hizo aferrarse con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo, ahora sollozando...

**_Solo espera un momento   
Solo dime no es cierto  
_**

Solo un sueño, y sin embargo era tan real. Pudo sentir aquél frío quemando cada célula de su cuerpo, matando la vida que yacía dentro de su pecho con aquél mortal y horrible poder

_Presagio... _

¿Sería acaso el anuncio de que sus días estaban por terminar? ¿Existiría la más mínima posibilidad de que aquél abrazo entre Milo y él, fuera el último que se dieran?

Sin darse cuenta, sus extremidades apretaron aún más al escorpión contra su pecho, provocando que el griego se sorprendiera sabiendo que había algo más que la pesadilla, ya que no paraba de llorar como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera

-"Camus..."- Musitó desconcertado. El francés movió de un lado hacia otro la cabeza, en un gesto de negación

-"Por favor..."- Gimió con dolor, preocupando aún más al peliazul

**_Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi  
te daré el ultimo beso  
el mas profundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos  
y me iré lejos de ti  
de ti..._**

Tenía miedo. No sabía que era lo que pasaría, tampoco lo que esa horrible pesadilla podría significar; pero le asustaba el pensarlo

_Moriría... _

Su cuerpo se aferró con mayor desesperación a un casi horrorizado escorpión. De sus ojos aquél dolor y salado líquido, emanaba sin cesar, proviniendo del temor más grande al que su corazón se pudiera haber enfrentado antes: el ser separado eternamente de Milo

_Pero..._

Aún existía esa probabilidad en el sueño antes contemplada, ¿Qué pasaría si a él también lo mataban? ¿El francés estaría listo para vivir sin el octavo custodio? ¿Se dejaría morir si eso ocurría?... Y ¿Qué tal si Camus era quien fallecía y por su culpa el griego sufría?

No. Acuario no podía permitir que Milo llorara por su partida si esta ocurría...

Escorpio se quedó sumamente desconcertado, cuando su amante le soltó y reclamó un beso apasionado de sus labios, para luego levantarse del lecho, comenzando poco a poco a vestirse con la ropa regada en el piso de su habitación

-"¿Qué haces?"- Inquirió más que confundido. El onceavo custodio no respondió, seguía dándole la espalda, cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con las prendas que antes llevaba –"Camus, ¿A dónde vas?"

-"Regresaré a mi templo"- Respondió. Milo se quedó helado. La forma en la cual el francés había dicho esas palabras, además de decirlas, había sido... desapacible. Su primera reacción fue mostrase ceñido por dicho comentario, más luego supuso que era un simple juego y sonrió

-"Vamos, no te hagas del rogar..."- Se recostó e hizo un pequeño espacio en la cama, haciendo movimientos un tanto sensuales para incitar a Acuario a regresar a su lado. El aguador, cuyas lágrimas no paraban de brotar, cerró un momento los ojos, tratando de ganar esa gélida mirada de antaño, deteniendo tan de pronto aquellas saladas gotas que corrían a través de sus mejillas con un gesto hipócrita.

Hizo un ademán de caminar hacia la puerta, cuando la mano de Milo asió su brazo

-"No te marches..."- Por el tono de su voz, parecía haberse dado cuenta que la cosa iba enserio. Camus deseó darse la vuelta y besarlo, tratar de que ese tono tan lastimero con el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, no se repitiera; pero lo cierto era que su decisión estaba tomada: haría que el escorpión lo odiara. Concentró un poco de poder en su brazo, provocando que Escorpio sintiera frío y que así lo soltara.

Cuando el agarre hubo terminado, el francés no soportó de nuevo el dolor que le embriagaba y salió tan rápido como pudo. Dejando al pobre Milo mirando la puerta, más que desconcertado, sumamente entristecido...

_Continuará..._

... o ... o ...

**_¡Que horror!... estuve leyendo los primeros capítulos del fic, y estoy que me muero x.X_**

**_Sucede que los escribí de una forma súper horrible x(... y creo que tendré que rescribirlos a tal manera que me gusten o no quedaré conforme con este fic .O._**

_**Como sea -.-**_

_**Si alguien quiere leerlo cuando le haga las mejoras, me avisan n.n**_

**_Y bueno... sobre el capítulo de hoy, no esta pro demás decir que lo quería más largo, además de terminarlo; pero de pronto me surgieron algunas ideas después de leer algunos comentarios de mis lectoras y una que otra friend ;)_**

_**Así que esta vez es en serio, el final de "lo que nunca dijiste" será en el próximo capítulo, mil gracias por sus mensajes nOn**_


	11. Lo que duele un silencio II

_**Sé que el final no les va a gustar, y en lo personal no era lo que tenia planeado... pero ya no puedo más 9.9... Si no publico, créanme, jamás terminaré esta cosa. **_

_**Pero bueno. Un agradecimiento general a todos ustedes y de corazón, espero que les guste .o. **_

**Lo que duele un silencio**

**(Parte dos)**

Una brillante luz molestaba a las membranas, incitándolas a abrirse y dejar al descubierto un par de pupilas confundidas.

Como primer impulso, el cuerpo se sentó de golpe en la cama, cubierto por las sabanas blancas y una toga del mismo color.

La mano que antes había descansado en el pecho, ahora se deslizaba por el semblante contrariado de aquél custodio, en un ademán por hacer nítidas las experiencias vividas y las que creyó perdidas.

¿O fue sólo un sueño?

No, imposible.

El dolor experimentado fue tan real. Sus lágrimas, las gotas carmesí que pendían de su boca al pelear... ¡Todo lo sintió!

El posible sueño quizá formaba parte de la realidad, pero lo que ahora veía, tocaba o la forma en que su corazón golpeaba dentro de la caja torácica, todo ello, ¿Podría acaso pasar por una ilusión?

Algo le alertó entonces, la presencia de seres que antes de cerrar los ojos, no estaban ahí...

-"Aldebarán... Saga... Mascara de Muerte... Shaka... ¡Aioros!... Shura... Camus... Afrodita... Shion..."- Nueve entidades que no deberían estar. Eso, sin contar, las de Mu y Aioria que habían sucumbido a su lado en las garras de Radamanthys, y las de Dohko y Kanon que había perecido después.

Es que simplemente no podía ser. Él estaba muerto... ¿o no?

Pero el acuariano también... ¿Cómo podía entonces percibirlo a dos templos de distancia?

Con aquella duda y la emoción acrecentándose en su interior, se despojó de las sabanas y trató de salir de su habitación, aunque las piernas le flaqueaban y tenia que apoyarse en la pared para andar.

-"Estas vivo..."- Dijo en voz baja, tropezando y recobrando enseguida la postura para continuar hacia a delante.

No comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo sabia que peleó hasta morir por su diosa y que dejó este mundo en el mismo instante que el cuerpo de Camus se desvaneció cuando el tiempo se hubo terminado...

Cruzó por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la salida de octavo templo, cuando se detuvo en uno de los corredores, uno que conducía al salón donde una noche se había celebrado una fiesta por la reunión de todos como santos dorados y no como pupilas (NA: Cap 5).

Habían transcurrido un par de años desde entonces, pero los recuerdos estaba en su mente, los mismos que se despertaron cuando caminó hacia aquella habitación. Abrió las puertas y trato de distinguir entre la oscuridad, las imágenes de esa noche, una donde aprendió que el corazón mandaba sobre la cognición.

**Flash Back**

Era grato verles a todos una vez más... bueno... con sus excepciones; pero como bien dijo MM, estaban los que tenía que estar.

La mayoría reía a grandes carcajadas por las ocurrencias de Milo y Aldebarán, sólo Aioria, Shaka y Camus se encontraban sentados, hablando los últimos dos, el mínimo sin deseos de nada.

El escorpión dejó que Tauro se encargara de ser el bufón de la noche, mientras él iba a buscar al francés. El canceriano se quejó de la mala música del lugar –misma que Afrodita había traído- y cuando el griego dijo que no tenían más variedad, fue Shura quien salvó la noche al correr hacia su recinto para traer algo diferente.

El octavo guardián regresó a su búsqueda, aunque al encontrarle no le gustó del todo hallarlo con Shaka. Ambos le atraían físicamente, pero no sabía a cual celaba más. Pronto pensó en una forma de separarlos aunque fuera un instante.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde tenía el banquete, tomó una bandeja y la llevó consigo.

-"¡Oye, Camito!"- Exclamó acercándose a ellos –"¿Podrías darnos más hielos?"- El mencionado dejó de prestarle atención al rubio, para reclamarle con la mirada

-"¡Milo, no soy tu refrigerador personal"- Gruñó.

-"Anda… solo un poco… es que ya se acabaron y…"

-"De acuerdo…"- Rodó los ojos y concentrando un poco de poder en el recipiente de su amigo, luego de llenarlo con varios cubos de hielo, se volvió a sentar junto a Shaka.

Fue un buen pretexto, pero eso no logró retener su atención por mucho.

Shura en ese momento llegaba con la música. Milo fue a atenderle y aunque no era precisamente lo que tenían en mente, a los dorados no les quedó de otra más que ponerse a bailar entre ellos. Ahí fue donde se le ocurrió otra idea. Si invitaba a bailar a Shaka, podía separarlo de Camus por más tiempo, y quien sabe, investigar si estaba sintiendo celos de amigo o celos de otro tipo...

Retornó el camino hacia ambos luego de dejar la vendeja con hielos en la mesa.

Y ahí estaba acuario, pensando en quien sabe que cosa. Tenía la mirada perdida y las mejillas tenuemente matizadas a carmín.

El griego se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, obteniendo su mirada

-"¿En que piensas Camito?"

-"En nada"- Sonrió ruborizándose levemente. Escorpio le regresó el gesto afable. Si no quería contarle ahora, quizá lo haría después. Situó entonces sus pupilas sobre las hindú, quien se sonrojó.

-"Angelito hermoso, ¿Quieres bailar?"- La cara del santo de Virgo se puso aún más roja que antes y aceptando con la cabeza, tomó la mano que Milo le había ofrecido para que se levantara.

Sus pies se movían al mismo ritmo del tocar de la música, entre risas y miradas nerviosas por parte del rubio. Lo que siguió después se convirtió en un peligroso acercamiento que terminó en un beso magistral para el sexto custodio; pero para Milo, sólo fue una señal.

_**Entre tu y yo,**_

_**esta creciendo algo,**_

_**en mi interior,**_

_**estas quedándote**_

Creyó que su trato con Camus era por pura amistad, que todo lo que hacia por él, incluso el basto tiempo dedicado, era porque le debía la vida; pero estaba equivocado. Le gustaba como hombre, de eso podía estar seguro. Jamás lo había besado. MM si, por eso podía darse el lujo de odiarlo; no obstante, entendía el porque de sus celos... porque eso fueron... celos. Y había otras cosas que podía entender.

Se disculpó con Shaka y fue en su búsqueda, aunque muy tarde descubrió que ya se había marchado, quizá desde el momento en que no le invitó a bailar a él, si no a Virgo.

Y eso, hasta cierto buen punto era magnifico ¿no, porque gracias a eso deducía que también sintió celos.

Así que decidió jugar un poco con esa carta.

Por eso el mal genio de Shaka a la mañana siguiente, y el porque de su comportamiento tan anormal con Afrodita, durante el entrenamiento.

End of Flash Back 

Dos rodillas atezadas se estrellaron contra el mosaico, mientras una respiración entrecortada se dejaba oír por le habitación silenciosa.

El recordar le debilitaba, no entendía la razón; pero parecía que el forzar más la mente que el cuerpo, drenaba toda fuerza.

_**Se que tú y yo,**_

_**tenemos un pasado,**_

_**que a lo mejor,**_

_**no vuelve a sucedernos.**_

Esa noche agradeció amarlo, pese a todos los obstáculos y confusiones que hubo; ahora ya no estaba completamente seguro de que aquello fuera una bendición, no si se sentía traicionado.

Abandonó el salón con sus pasos lánguidos.

Se sentía como un niño que apenas aprendía a caminar, y quizá, después de revivir, es lo que era.

Las piernas poco a poco recuperaron movilidad, aunque aún no podía andar con agilidad; la velocidad recuperada era un logro para subir y pedirle una explicación. Comenzó a escalar cada peldaño conforme el cuerpo recordaba su función, con el corazón latiendo vivamente y los recuerdos de una disculpa conspirando en su contra.

Flash Back 

Trató de hacerse el sordo, de ignorar cuantas veces él pedía entablar una charla; pero no podía, simplemente le quería y no podía anular de un día para otro, todo lo que compartieron. De hacerlo, sería comportarse en la misma forma

-"Por favor, Milo, habla conmigo"- Rogaba Acuario una vez más. Desde que bajaron del recinto del patriarca le había pedido lo mismo; pero el griego no planeaba darle tregua tan fácil, no después de crearle una idea de ser culpable.

Pero Camus no encontraba la forma de hacerle entrar en razón, de decirle cuanto lo sentía. Si hubiera comprendido antes que sus últimas horas con vida tendría que dedicarlas a amarlo en vez de lo contrario, nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

-"Perdóname por favor"- El escorpión se paró en seco y le dio la cara, aunque con una expresión molesta.

-"Después de lo que me hiciste anoche..."

-"Fue un error."- Interrumpió caminando hacia él; mas el otro, la misma distancia acortada, fue la que retrocedió.

-"Error el que cometí yo por creer que en realidad podrías sentir"- Contestó con desdén, recordando las propias palabras de Camus dichas hacia Death Mask

"Soy el santo de Acuario, el caballero de los hielos, los sentimientos están prohibidos para mi… no puedo amar..."

-"¿De que me hablas?"- Inquirió extrañado. Escorpio se cruzó de brazos, conservando la mirada acusadora.

-"Olvídalo. Si querías que te odiara ya te lo ganaste."- Las pupilas francesas titilaron ante su respuesta. Si bien ese era su plan previo, el escuchar aquella frase mortal de sus labios, le lastimaba.

-"¿Me odias?"- Preguntó tragando saliva con dificultad. A Milo le costó trabajo retenerle la mirada mancillada

-"Y no sabes cuanto"- Confesó. Camus cerró los ojos y sonrió tenuemente.

-"De acuerdo. Sólo quiero que sepas que en verdad lo siento, que te amo y que hubiera querido evitar esto; pero creo que es lo mejor"- Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de Escorpio, con algo que le oprimía el pecho.

-"Yo también."- Murmuró el griego mirando su espalda y la cascada de cabellos marinos que pendían por esta.

Apretó los puños. Más le valía mostrar rechazo hacia su persona, al menos hasta que la guerra con los bronceados terminara, entonces pactaría con el francés una tregua, hasta entonces su trato con acuario sería hostil.

Caminó hacia su habitación, acallando cualquier impulso de su cuerpo por correr y abrazarlo.

End of Blash Back 

Apoyó los dedos en el concreto, cuando el peso de su cuerpo en conjunto con los recuerdos, le obligaron a sucumbir; mas, tan pronto como cayó, volvió a incorporarse.

En ese instante no fue consiente de lo que ocurriría en el ocaso, cuando hubieran transcurrido once horas desde que una flecha atravesó el pecho de su diosa, acusada entonces como blasfema. En el momento que le dijo que lo odiaba, no sabia que lo perdería cuando la tierra fuera tocada por los últimos rayos de Apolo.

Flash Back 

Las extremidades inferiores griegas, guiaron a su dueño a al entrada del templo que custodiaba. Su mirada azulada enfocaba la escalinata que el acuariano debí ascender.

Hacia una hora que cruzó por su templo para llegar a libra, e interceptar a uno de los santos de bronce, que sin explicación lógica, había aparecido de la nada. A Milo le sorprendió aquélla acción, y aún más que el asesino del pupilo acuariano ya no diera señales de vida.

Por fin la silueta francesa se vio a los lejos. Escorpio se escondió tras un pilar para que al pasar, Camus no le viera.

Cuando Acuario penetró en el octavo templo, el dueño de dicho lugar le oyó decir: «_No debí... fue una bajeza..._». El griego se preguntó sin fin de veces la causa de la tribulación de quien fuera su más grande amor.

Observó su semblante contrariado y la profunda tristeza que parecía inundarlo o acabar con su vida como un veneno letal; y no pudo evitar sentirse... mal, como lo haría cualquier persona que no es inmune al dolor ajeno.

-"¿Qué hiciste?"- Le cuestionó abandonando su resguardo. Apenas Camus escuchó su voz, giró sobre sí mismo hasta enfocarlo con sus glóbulos oculares.

-"Milo..."

-"¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú quien lo interceptara? ¿Por qué no me dejaste ser yo quien acabara con él?"- Las palabras brotaron solas de sus labios, más que como dudas, reclamos. El francés evitó mirarlo a los ojos. –"Me estoy cansando de tu silencio"- Lo tomó por el brazo con un brusco agarre, al que el otro no se resistió. –"Estas tomándote este pleito personal, ¿No es cierto?"

-"No... yo..."

-"Explícame entonces porque. Dame una sola cuenta de tus actos."

-"Hyoga reposa en un ataúd de hielo, Milo. Nadie jamás podrá liberarlo a menos que..."

-"¿A menos que qué?"- Volvió a cuestionar. El francés suspiró

-"Un arma de libra tiene la capacidad de cortar todo lo que se le ponga al paso; y por lo que sé, uno de esos santos bronceados es discípulo del antiguo maestro"- Sus ojos se centraron en los labios del octavo guardián, quien al leer su mirada, no evitó un sonrojo

-"Eso no fue lo que te pregunté"- Soltó su extremidad, mientras observaba la sonrisa entristecida en sus labios

-"Es lo único que puedo responderte, no me pidas más explicaciones"- Milo le hizo un desdén

-"Ya no tenemos más que hablar"- Le dio la espalda y comenzó el camino hacia sus aposentos

-"Sabes que te amo ¿Cierto?"- Escorpio se paró en seco. Era consiente de los sentimientos de Camus, incluso de cuantos le generaba a él mismo con ese tacto anterior o intercambio de palabras.

_**Y a flor de piel hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo,**_

_**pero también se dio un amor que puede hacer milagros.**_

-"No me hagas despreciarte de nuevo"

-"De acuerdo."- Suspiró –"Quizá sea la última vez que nos veamos"- Dijo en voz baja

-"¿Que?"

-"Que es hora de márchanos. Bueno, de que yo me vaya."- Mintió con un ligero temblor en la voz. –"Adiós Milo"- Sus pisadas metálicas rompieron el sepulcral silencio. El octavo custodió viró para observar su andar. Camus se detuvo, dio la vuelta y fue a su encuentro, tomándole por sorpresa cuando atrapó sus labios y le dio un beso agridulce, con más sabor a despedido que reencuentro. –"Te amo... te amo... te amo."- Decía entre su propia caricia. Se injurió por ser débil, por tener que guardar aquello como un funesto secreto. –"Perdóname"- Cruzaron una mirada y Acuario le abandonó.

-"Ca-¡Camus!"- Escorpio gritó saliendo de su perplejidad –"Yo también te amo"- Pero lejos de hacerle sentir mejor, las pupilas francesas se desbordaron de dolor, al mismo tiempo que ambos amantes y compartían un adiós no pronunciado.

Se abrazaron con la estorbosa armadura en sus cuerpos. Se besaron con el ansia que recorría cada célula en su sistema. Se entregaron a las caricias del otro y se otorgaron el último contacto que tendrían.

El reloj ya marcaba Virgo cuando decidieron separarse. Estaban muy avanzados los bronceados y ya habían demostrado ser más fuertes de lo pensado. Camus tenía miedo de que su sueño fuese realidad y tenía que asegurarse que Escorpio estaría a salvo.

-"¿Crees en las predicciones"- Preguntó Acuario tomando un rizo azulado del otro.

-"No, sólo creo en las almas gemelas, el destino y las promesas"- El francés se quedó callado.

Ahora que lo recordaba, la tarde lluviosa en que Milo le dijo que lo amaba, también había mencionado ciertas palabras con las que le sacó una promesa

«_El maestro de Shaka le dijo que te marcharías, y por la manera en la que me lo dijo… tal parecía que jamás iba a volver a verte_»

Incluso el rubio estaba al tanto de su funesto destino, y lo peor era que Camus no podía cumplir su palabra

_«Yo no me voy a ir… y aunque lo hiciera, yo regresaría por ti…»_

No era posible regresar a la vida. Faltaría a su juramento y obtendría sólo odio por parte del griego...

Todo en lo que Milo creía, estaba en contra del amor de su vida.

-"¿Quieres decirme algo"- Inquirió el griego extrañado por la expresión en el semblante de Camus.

-"No... digo sí. No quiero que pelees contra Hyoga si él llega a ser liberado de su ataúd"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Me gustaría pelear con él y saber que tan fuerte es"- Mintió, cuando en realidad todo lo que no quería, era que Milo muriera.

-"Creo que no deberías hacer esto personal"

-"Sólo eso te pido. Quiero saber que tan fuerte es y si mi pupilo era tan débil como para morir en sus manos, en Siberia"

-"De acuerdo. Será como tú quieras."- Respondió el escorpión no muy convencido de la idea.

Camus dejó la última huella de su existencia en los labios griegos, antes de partir con el corazón destrozado, sabiendo que la llamaba de su vida estaba por extinguirse en pocas horas.

End Of Flash Back 

Los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente eran dedicados a Camus, aunque muchos de ellos eran encontrados: ilusión, desesperanza, alegría, tristeza, amor y odio por sobre todo.

_**Si alguna vez piensas en mi,**_

_**tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz,**_

_**quizás entre los dos,**_

_**aún hay algo de amor, oh oh.**_

¿Por qué no le dijo que iba a morir? ¿Por qué lo guardó como su secreto negándole al menos la oportunidad de despedirse?

Lo peor de todo es que le hizo cargar un sentimiento de culpa, sabiendo que de haber matado al cisne, jamás hubiera peleado contra él.

Al apoyar la planta del pie en el recinto acuariano, la debilidad era cosa del pasado. Ya podía moverse con mayor libertad y el cuerpo le respondía perfectamente.

La única razón por la que había atravesado Sagitario y Capricornio era para pedirle una explicación, para recriminarle por su falta de juicio...

-"Milo"- Nunca antes el escuchar su nombre con tal acento extranjero fue motivo de júbilo para el nombrado. Y ahí estaba, parado delante de él con su toga blanca y el mismo aspecto que antes había presentado el octavo guardián.

_**Entre tú y yo,**_

_**hay viejos sentimientos,**_

_**pensé que no,**_

_**volverían jamás.**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron? Acaban de despertar, por lo que era muy difícil saberlo. ¿Cuántos suspiros o palabras habían abandonado los labios de ambos, previamente a encontrarse en ese momento y suplicar por una inmediata adhesión?

Antes de cualquier palabra ofensiva o reclamo que quisiera hacer, ya caminaba hacia él y rodeaba su silueta francesa con las extremidades, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del otro, mojándole hasta hacerle saber lo mucho que le lastimó su lejanía, lo basto que fue el martirio por saberle muerto y ser conciente de que no cumpliría su promesa de volver, para hacerlo y resultar ser un traidor al que tuvo el deseo de matar.

_**Sé que tú y yo,**_

_**tenemos una historia,**_

_**que nos dejó,**_

_**en medio de la soledad.**_

Sintió los brazos débiles del otro corresponder su abrazo, situándose detrás de su espalda. Trató de calmarse y enfocar toda atención en la misión por la que había ascendido hasta Acuario, tan sólo para hacerle saber un desprecio que no sentía.

-"¿Por qué?"- Cuestionó rompiendo el contacto y mirándole con recelo. Camus apoyó las manos sobre los hombros griegos para sostenerse

-"No quería lastimarte..."- Dijo, pero a Milo eso no le bastaba

-"Si algo me mató fue tu silencio"- El francés bajó la vista, dispuesto a darle la espalda con tal de no observar más esa mirada recriminatoria; mas el escorpión se le puso al paso –"Tú sabias que Hyoga iba a matarte y no me lo dijiste... ¡Maldición, incluso te atreviste a pedirme que no lo matara!"

-"Te estaba protegiendo..."- Se defendió el onceavo guardián

-"Soy un santo dorado, no necesito que me defiendas"

-"Estuvo a punto de matarte. ¿Crees que no lo vi? Congeló todos los puntos de tu constelación en un solo ataque."

-"Me descuidé..."

-"Él mató a Cristal porque era más fuerte, porque tenia a la diosa de su lado. Sé que lo sentiste cuando peleaste con él y cuando peleó conmigo..."

-"Eso ya lo sé, ¡pero estamos hablando de nosotros!"

-"Shaka te dijo que yo me iba a marchar, ¿Lo recuerdas?"- Escorpio asintió. -"Estaba hablando de mi muerte. A él Buda se lo dijo, yo tuve un sueño donde estaba peleando contra Hyoga, en Acuario. La única forma de que él subiera era derrotándote y creí que habías muerto... que morirías... no lo hubiera soportado..."

-"Pero fuiste tan egoísta que preferiste que fuera yo quien te viera morir a que lo hicieras tú, ¿No es cierto?. Y por si no fuera poco te atreviste a callarte y dejarme que lo salvara cuando sabias que él... ¡justamente él, iba a matarte!"

Flash Back 

Milo corrió hacia la salida de Escorpio cuando sintió el choque entre dos poderosas cosmo energías. Una ya la conocía, le pertenecía al francés. La otra le resultaba familiar, pero no recordaba que fuera tan... poderosa.

_**Y a flor de piel hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo,**_

_**pero también se dio un amor que puede hacer milagros.**_

La respiración le falló cuando sintió que ambas disminuían rápidamente

-"Camus... no..."- Musitó. Sus pupilas titilaban mientras enfocaba el lejano templo circular de Acuario. Entonces recordó la noche pasada, el sueño de su pareja, el extraño comportamiento y una pregunta acerca de si creía en las predicciones. –"Ya lo sabias..."- Los labios le temblaron y los ojos comenzaron a arderle mientras se teñían a rojizo.

Pronto algunos cristales blanquecinos cayeron sobre su cabeza y en la mano que estiró para tomar uno.

-"No te atrevas a despedirte... no así..."- Pero era demasiado tarde. En el onceavo recinto el cuerpo del francés caía frente al pupilo de Cristal, con unas palabras de perdón para el escorpión y unas lágrimas que no alcanzaron a desprenderse de sus ojos.

End Of Flash Back 

_**Mírame bien,**_

_**que aún yo sigo aquí,**_

_**muriéndome,**_

_**por encontrarte en mi,**_

Acuario no se atrevió a contradecir su acusación, ni siquiera a mirarle directamente. Fue Milo quien le obligó a hacerlo al levantarle el mentón con la punta de sus dedos

-"Y eso no fue lo peor, Camus."- Prosiguió con el juicio –"Prometiste volver por mi..."

-"No puedes..."

-"Lo hiciste y lo sabes, pero no eras más que un vil traidor"- Si de algo tenia ganas eso era sacar todo el dolor que había acumulado en su corazón; y aunque las palabras no fueran del todo merecidas para el galo, por lo menos le servirían a él para complementar su deshago.

Indignado, el acuariano retiró aquellos dedos de su barbilla mientras le daba la espalda y buscaba apoyo en la pared

_**mírame bien,**_

_**que aún yo sigo aquí,**_

_**escúchame,**_

_**no se vivir sin ti.**_

-"Y tú sabes a la perfección que jamás fui un traidor. Si de algo puedo presumir es de ser leal hasta morir"- Apretó los puños mitigando las ganas de írsele encima por dudar de él. Escorpio por su lado le dio la vuelta, haciendo que la espalda del otro se apoyara en el muro, mientras se dedicaba a perforar su mirada marina y a cautivar el cuerpo débil del galo, con el suyo ya restablecido

Sorprendiendo al aguador que permanecía estático, situó la mano derecha en su cintura y la otra en el pómulo siniestro, resbalándola sutilmente por aquella prominencia y explorando cada palmo del semblante acuariano que hubiera extrañado, hasta finalizar el recorrido en los dos carnosidades sonrosadas que hacia tanto no probaba.

_**Si alguna vez piensas en mi,**_

_**tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz,**_

_**quizás entre los dos,**_

_**aún hay algo de amor.**_

Lentamente su cara fue acortando distancia a la par con el cuerpo. Los párpados pesadamente se fueron cerrando hasta que la membrana ocultó tras sí dos pares de pupilas, cerúleas y marinas. Los labios quedamente se fueron fusionando, tocándose como si jamás lo hubieran hecho, percibiendo calidez y dulzura del otro par como si fueran desconocidos. Reconociendo el sabor tatuado en su paladar, de a poco el movimiento se fue intensificando hasta que parecía no tener fin.

Las manos francesas subieron hasta los hombros del otro, donde se acomodaron y decidieron aplicar fuerzas para separarle de su lado.

-"Fuiste muy injusto"- Reclamó jadeante. Milo, en la misma situación sofocada, le riñó con gusto.

-"Me guardaste un secreto que yo debía saber. No me hables de injusticia"- Y apresó nuevamente sus labios galos sin permitirle objeción, o incluso, una resistencia que el otro pretendía emplear.

Escorpio tardó un poco en hacer que dejara de luchar; pero, al obtener la victoria, fue correspondido con ansia y pasión, con la misma que el aguador le había regalado antes de saber si quiera que moriría.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, y el haber pasado tanto para al final quedar nuevamente juntos, era un premio mucho mayor de lo especulado.

Comprendiendo la torpeza en sus acciones y lavando las culpas del pasado, se apartaron con una sonrisa en los labios y ese brillo enamorado que desde la primera vez en que se vieron, justamente en ese pasillo, siempre los había caracterizado.

FIN 

_**Ahora si me muero TwT... Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme... las quiero... y gracias a Camuscita por recordarme que aún tenia endiente este fic n.nU **_


End file.
